Exiles: The Rebels
by Sinister2004
Summary: Basically this is the story of Exodus' redemption as a villian and his leading a team of heroes. This comes directly from M2K's continuity.
1. Chapter 1

DARK ZODIAC SAGA PART 2: The Cursed Scientist and the Grand Liar (3 of 3)

Fabian Cortez pulled up the computer file on the Tans. He wanted to know exactly what Sinister had done to all of them and what they were capable of. While he was an ally of Sinister now he could never be sure. He had betrayed and double-crossed people enough times to know that well. With a few taps of the keyboard he had the Tan file all to himself.

Ricki Tan 

**Latent Power Accessed: The latent ability accessed for Ricki was the ability to control his density.**

**Mutant Power Grafted: The mutant power Sinister had grafted to Ricki was that of Pete Wisdom.**

**Analysis: Ricki might prove valuable in reconnaissance endeavors and the abilities of Pete Wisdom will provide him with an offensive capability. **

**Usefulness rating: 4 of 10**

Amethyst Tan 

**Latent Power Accessed: There was no latent ability to be accessed since Amethyst was already a mutant. **

**Mutant Power Grafted: Shadowcat's mutant ability was grafted to this particular Tan.**

**Analysis: The combination of her minor telekinesis and Ms. Pryde's powers could very easily make her a force to be reckoned with in time. Especially if she was to combo with Ricki.**

**Usefulness rating: 6 of 10**

Nawon Tan 

**Latent Power Accessed: The latent mutant ability accessed in Nawon was a massive control over electric forces.**

**Mutant Power Grafted: The mutant power grafted to Nawon was that of Siryn.**

**Analysis: Nawon's massive latent ability forced Sinister to try and find a graft that was powerful while at the same time limited. Siryn seemed to be the perfect choice. Nawon is an extremely useful mutant. He has the power to take on the opponents of Sinister and come out on top. He is the diamond in the rough.**

**Usefulness rating: 8 of 10 **

Axel Tan 

**Latent Power Accessed: The latent power accessed in Axel was super-strength (2 tons)**

**Mutant Power Grafted: The mutant power grafted to Axel was that of Sabra.**

**Analysis: The combination of his own natural strength and Sabra's should make Axel the strong man of the Tans. He will prove useful in all out brawl situations. **

**Usefulness rating: 5 of 10**

Tawana Tan 

**Latent Power Accessed: The latent power accessed in Tawana was the ability to turn her hair and nails to steel.**

**Mutant Power Grafted: The mutant power grafted to Tawana was that of Marcus Raven.**

**Analysis: Sinister had not expected such a weak latent power so he forced to compensate in his graft. Even though it takes a while for telepaths to develop effective skills so she shall remain somewhat useless for the time being. She's a work in progress.**

**Usefulness rating: 2 of 10**

Igiro Tan 

**Latent Power Accessed: The latent power accessed in Igiro was the ability to control his mass.**

**Mutant Power Grafted: Lydia del Ruiz's powers were grafted to Igiro.**

**Analysis: Sinister was considering grafting the powers of Rachel Summers to this one, but having to train another telepath was something he had no intention of doing. So he grafted the powers of the Alpha level Lydia del Ruiz to Igiro to produce a mid-level Alpha mutant.**

**Usefulness rating: 5 of 10**

Mintaka Tan 

**Latent Power Accessed: The latent mutant powers accessed in Mintaka was the ability to create seismic waves and to mimic any sound.**

**Mutant Power Grafted: The mutant powers grafted to "Big Red" were Maverick's and Multiple Man.**

**Analysis: Sinister by this time had grown confident in his grafting process and so decided to graft two powers to Mintaka. The result was massive mutations. Sinister compensated for this by using massive animal gene-splicing and even taking a bit of DNA from himself. Mintaka was salvaged and is considered the most powerful Tan now by Sinister.**

**Usefulness rating: 9 of 10**

"I see you've read the Tan file," Sinister said sneaking up on an unsuspecting Cortez. Fabian nearly fell out of the seat he was reclined in.

Surprised Fabian said, "I only want to get to know my associates."

"Careful Cortez. Don't cross me or you'll just become another one of my 6 billion lab rats."

"Are you accusing me of…"

"Silence! I'm picking up on a familiar signal from the Astral Plane calling for me. Give me time to answer it," Sinister said as he went into a trance like state. Cortez didn't watch his master, but only tried to come up with ways to weasel himself out of the situation he had gotten himself into.

After a few minutes of silence Sinister awoke from his trance and a smile formed his on white face. He said slowly, "Let us go Cortez. We have an old friend to visit. I'm sure you're dying to see him."

Fabian breathed a sigh of relief. He had been saved by someone who he was going to have to secretly thank once he got wherever he was going. The question was whom would Sinister give so much urgency to? He had a few thoughts in his head, but he wouldn't voice any of them. The best thing he could do right now was to remain silent.

"Oh Cortez don't think I've forgotten about you and your little intrusion into my computer network. My mood is just too good right now to have the Tans tear you to bits," Sinister said as his step became lively. Wherever he was going he wanted to get there quick, fast, and in a hurry.

Akabba 

If there was one place Exodus knew Sinister could find it would be this one. The birthplace of his creator was here and who could ever forget a place like that? Of course this was the birthplace of his creator as well. The difference between Sinister and himself was that one had embraced the power Apocalypse had given for a much longer period of time than the other. Bennet almost felt some sympathy for Sinister. All those years hoping that one day he might get his family only to have those hopes dashed against the rocks by the brute Apocalypse. Or maybe this sympathy just stemmed from the fact that Sinister had in his own way almost "protected" his team while Apocalypse reigned over the Earth. And there was one last option and it nearly sickened Exodus. Somewhere deep down du Paris he felt some sort of kindred ship towards Sinister.

"You pick quite the city for me to meet you at," Sinister said as he stepped out of the terrasect portal with Fabian Cortez by his side.

Shock quickly filled Bennet's mind as he saw Fabian. Then shocked turned to anger, "What is he doing here!"

"Didn't they tell you Exo? I'm working for Sinister now. I'm surprised you're dealing with him. I thought you had become Mr. Moral. Guess I was wrong," Fabian Cortez smiled wickedly.

"I'm sure like most I make deals with his purposes are noble. So I see you brought young Gaia with you though she doesn't look so well. I was quite fond of her and the rest of your Exiles when they fought for me during the time of Apocalypse's rule," Mr. Sinister reminded Exodus.

"Yes I'm quite grateful for you watching over them Sinister, but then maybe once again you'll be willing to protect one of them. Gaia's DNA is breaking down. Her Neo/Mutant hybrid DNA isn't stable and is beginning to destroy her. I need your help," Exodus pleaded.

"Ahh I see now. I believe I have what she needs right here with me. It's something I used on one of my recent experiments," Sinister said pulling out a long tubular metal stick from his wrist. He laid it on Gaia's chest and it began to glow a bright emerald. Slowly it melted and was absorbed into Gaia. Exodus looked up at Sinister with untrusting, but hopeful eyes.

"She should be alright in a couple of hours, but remember Exodus…you owe me now. And don't think I've forgotten my last defeat by your time. There will be a day of reckoning and you shall become my slave," Sinister said as he opened up a terrasect portal. Essex stepped through it and Fabian followed. He threw Exodus the finger before he left. The bastard always loved to give parting shots.

Exiles Base 

"So you're telling me you got to see a bunch of college girls show their tits in public every year?" Vyper asked an embarrassed Legolas.

"Yes Cory I did. I was on a float every year since my father ran one of the float companies that made the things for Mardi Gras in the first place. Perhaps me and you should go there one time," Legolas suggested continuing to pass out the playing cards around the table.

"Looking like this?" Cory laughed directing to all the green scales that covered his body instead of skin. Legolas returned the laughter with a gentle smile.

"Trust me Vyper. You'd fit in perfectly around that time. I've seen far worse looking things."

"Oh you're just a self-esteem builder aren't you?" Toxicwaste said as he took his last card from Legolas.

"He didn't mean it that way Alex and you bloody know it!" Harmony exclaimed. Tom was getting tired of hearing Alex's crap and his rotten attitude. He felt sorry for what his mutation did to him. He truly did, but you can only take so much.

"Trust me man you don't want to test me! I'll burn a hole through you so fast…"

"Enough Alex! Just because you came into this with a load of sins on your back doesn't mean you can go around treating everyone any way you feel like," Legolas cut in finally growing too angry to allow Alex to continue on in his assault.

"How do you know?" Alex stammered his anger changing to embarrassed shock.

Legolas sighed feeling bad at his outburst, "My powers have given me two new senses. That's the best way I can explain it. One let's me know when danger is near and the other gives me a glimpse into people's worst secrets. I can't control either sense, but Mutant Forger has been helping me to work on it."

"So that's why you've been so shady around us?" Chemistra asked.

"Yes, because I was afraid of what I might see after I saw into Alex."

"How dare you! How dare you go waltzing around in my mind you sorry SOB! What did you see? What did you see Legolas?" Alex asked boiling over with shock and anger.

Legolas looked up at the intense expression of Alex and said with a teary eye, "I saw what happened to your sister."

Alex stepped back not saying anything and he walked out of the room shaking his head in denial. He thought that sin would be buried in his past and never again bought to the fore, but now this mutant threw all of the memories back in his face again. He couldn't have anyone else knowing. It was bad enough having to deal with the thoughts and images in his own head let alone having them in someone else's head. What did Legolas think of him? Did he think he was a monster or some type of inhuman beast? Perhaps that's why he looked the way he looked now. He was being punished for what he had done. That had to be the explanation. No good person would be cursed to look like this. A big ball of toxic waste no one could ever touch again. Maybe it was better for him not being able to touch people. It stopped him from hurting them.

Morocco 

"Do you seek to betray me Cortez?" Sinister asked grabbing Fabian by the neck and holding him in the air.

"No of course not Sinister. I only sought more information."

"Information can be killer Fabian. Are you sure you want heavy doses of it?" Sinister inquired.

"**My Cursed Scientist and Grand Liar are now ready to be captured! Come to me willing and you shall be rewarded with great power."**

"Who's there? Where are you? Do you know where you're at?" Sinister asked angered at an intruder being in his base. He thought Fabian had something to do with this new intruder.

"**Oh I know where I'm at alright! I see there will be resistance unfortunately."**

Sinister and Fabian Cortez were still looking for whoever was talking to them when four large green energy blasts came out of left field and struck the two of them. They had no time to defend themselves and they went flying into the nearest wall with a hard thud. Their bodies slid down the wall and hit the ground.

"**Why can't collecting these miscreants ever get any easier?"**

The creature known as Onset walked over to Sinister and Cortez. She picked up the two bodies easily. As she picked them she tossed them into the air and suspended them their with her telekinesis. The Dark Zodiac was two more signs close to being complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 3: The Kin of a Prophet and the Web Weaver (3 of 3)

**Brazil**

Exodus swung his word right into Duke's sword causing sparks to fly. Duke dipped quickly taking Exodus's feet out from under him with a sweeping kick. As Bennet fell he launched his sword straight into Duke's shoulder pinning him to the ground. Exodus's former knight grimaced, but didn't yell out from the pain. Duke wasn't going to show weakness in front of Exodus. He refused to break down.

As Exodus rose from the ground he said, "Why are you after me Duke? And why now? I don't believe you attacked me at this specific time for on apparent reason."

"Well, you would be right Exodus. Always the inquisitive one. Just like in the old days. Remember the reason you formed the Exiles? You though they had forgot about you huh? Nothing is ever that simple Bennet," Duke said finally pulling Exodus's sword out of this shoulder. Realization dawned upon Exodus.

"The aliens? I have made contact with them since Apocalypse captured me. How?" Exodus asked as he helped Duke to his feet. Blood flowed down from his shoulder to his wrist.

"When Wolverine fought the being known as the Destroyer, the dark being destroyed a galaxy. This galaxy happened to be the home of the aliens that hired you for form an army for them. Their entire civilization was destroyed, but their minds united as one. They became like a 'super ghost' and their only goal was to destroy you. So they sought me out," Duke said his wound starting to heal.

"I'm sorry Francis. This burden you now bear is because of my actions and me. For that I am truly sorry."

"Do not blame yourself Exodus. I willing became the aliens' tool because they were going to give me the one thing I've sought out for a very long time my friend. They were going to give me the sweet embrace of death. And they'll still give me that embrace if I destroy you," Duke said as picked his sword and Exodus's sword into his hands.

"You don't want to do this Duke. Trust me. Once you destroy me the aliens' will continue to use you as a slave. They won't ever give you what you want. They are not to be trusted," Exodus, said trying his hardest to reason with his friend. Bennet was not going to watch as possibly the last remnant of his old life fell into ruin. He refused to fail Francis like he had failed Domino, Colossus, and Sunfire.

"You trusted them Exodus, but I guess that does say a lot now doesn't it? Before I kill you though I have one question that has been bugging me. Why did you give into Apocalypse?"

"Because I was weak! I fail for his lies and promises much like have fallen for the aliens' promises and lies. Look at me! Because this is exactly what you will become if you continue down the road you're headed. My mistakes will be your mistakes if you don't stop this right now and fight for what's right," Exodus implored of Duke as he neared ever closer with his two swords. The simple fact Francis hesitated was enough for Exodus. That meant at least some of what he was saying was getting through to Duke.

"That's where you are wrong! I'm nothing like you Exodus! I will never be like you! I can't and I won't be like! You're the scum under my boot! Do you know what it is like to spend countless years searching for a friend? To try and find someone who could give you some anchor into your past? To try with your very best to not fall into madness at times? No you wouldn't know because while I searched and suffered you were in your chamber sleeping and when you finally came out there was nothing left of my friend that I knew so long ago. Then all my suffering and searching at that point became pointless. Pointless! I hate you for that," Duke yelled madly charging at Exodus with his two sword swinging. As Francis lifted up his swords for the killing blow he was struck in the head with a large rusty metal pipe.

Exodus saw that the source of the pipe was Fontanelle who had arisen from her unconscious state. She was not a happy camper. Bennet could see this all over her face. Gloria arose from the ground slowly dusting herself off as she said, "Who the heck is that bozo? That young buck oughta watch out where he swings those pigstickers."

"He's a friend Gloria," Exodus replied weakly as he took the two swords away from Duke. Bennet was debating whether to take Duke back with him, but he would probably be too much of a liability. He wasn't going to put his students at risk.

"Some friends you got Exodus. I'd hate to see someone that finds you vile. We'd probably have another Onslaught on our hands. So what us getting Jesus Exner?" Fontanelle asked. She was eager to get a new student into the fold since all of the ones back at base thought she was the weird old lady.

"Find him Gloria while I tie Duke up. I don't want him causing anymore trouble," Exodus said. For now that's all he could do. He wanted to help Francis, but taking him back to base was too dangerous. So for now he would simply leave him disabled for a bit and leave him to contemplate his own path.

Exiles Base 

"So why does this Jesus kid get a room all to himself?" Legolas asked complaining.

"Because everyone else is roomed with someone Derrick and besides once we get another student they'll be together," Exodus explained.

"So what exactly does this kid do? I hear he's another Storm," Gaia said propping her feet up on the round table. Exodus was giving the student's a briefing about their newest fellow mutant. Gaia had to sit through one of these for every single person in the room at the moment. She was the Exiles' sixth student, but the Neo, Barbican, killed all the first five. That scar still stayed with her till this day. It wasn't something she could forget. She saved Fontanelle and herself barely from the wrath of the Neo.

"In fact he's almost exactly like Storm except with more raw power at his fingertips. We have confirmed him as an Omega level mutant. The first one amongst our students after you Gaia. So consider yourself having competition," Exodus smiled.

"And we all know how Gaia takes competition. Look at her last encounter with Legolas," Vyper teased.

"Oh come on Cory! At least she doesn't get ticked over badly made pancakes," Megan exclaimed making Vyper's green scales turn a slightly darker shade.

Bennet smiled to himself at the progress his students were making. They were growing in their powers and their relationships with one another were beginning to solidify. They would be quite the powerful bunch given time. The only problem was Toxicwaste. He didn't seem to be connecting with anyone and his powers were growing to be unstable.

"I really don't have much else to talk about so you're all dismissed, except for you Alex. I would like to have a word with you."

Everyone eagerly jumped out from his or her seats while Alex remained behind. Exodus could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't going to be happy with what he had to say, but someone had to say it. Or else Alex would hinder his program and he couldn't allow that.

Real Name: Jesus Exner 

**Code Name: Torrent**

**Abilities: Extensive control over the weather and the elements involved in it.**

**Age: 17**

Ever rubbed his eyes as he finished the entry on Torrent. He was sleepy and he could have probably just fell asleep at the chair. The Morlock was still tired from his psionic workout, but he would get right back to it in the morning.

"You know Ever your commitment to training yourself has really inspired the students. And it has impressed me," Exodus said walking into the room. Ever smiled at Bennet. He considered Exodus almost like a father now and he looked up to him a great deal.

"Thanks Exodus. That means a lot coming from you. If only I could get through to Alex. He seems so distant."

"I finally got through to him. He's had a lot to bear on his shoulders. The child had a hurt in him that only a psionic meeting could heal in a quick amount of time."

Ever inquired, "What exactly did the kid have to deal with?"

"At first I thought it was his mutation, but the kid is strong. He's not even fazed by his mutation. He's adjusted to it better than most. Alex has a lot of hidden strength, but when those he loves are hurt he suffers greatly. All the anger built up within him was because of what happened to his sister. She was killed during a drive-by as was his mother. And Alex blamed himself because it was his rival gang that did the drive-by," Exodus explained.

"Two bullets ruined so many lives. How tragic indeed," Ever mumbled to himself.

"It was just one bullet my friend. His mother was pregnant with his sister," Exodus said as he walked out of the room.

Fontanelle inched slowly towards her bed feeling that something was present in the room. She searched through the darkness trying to find something that wasn't there and when her eyes befell her bed a little man about only 3 feet tall dressed like a wizard was there.

Fontanelle tried to let out a scream, but to no avail. Finally she managed to get out, "Who on Earth are you?"

The little wizard cloaked all in baby blue and with the long black hair and beard responded, "I'm your prophetic powers given form little lady. You can call me Tymer. Only you can see me so don't bother telling anybody."

"How did you happen?" Fontanelle asked confused and slightly scared at what her powers were capable of.

"No need for minor details. Lets just put it this way. Whenever you manage to alter the future through your prophecies I'll be here to let you know and oh I'll be popping up whenever you need me. Not necessarily when you want me, but when you need me," Tymer said tapping his brown staff on the ground three times for no apparent reason. Gloria found him to be a queer one.

And just like Tymer disappeared. Gloria didn't sleep the entire night. Thoughts of possible insanity, too much stress, and getting knocked on the head a little too hard flooded her mind the whole night.

Himalayas 

Judas Traveller walked against the howling cold wind. He could feel icicles beginning to form on his nose and the tips of his hair, but he wasn't going to back down. True power would soon be his once he found what he was looking for in these mountains.

"**How sad? The Web Weaver seeks out power that is not his to have, but join me and I can promise you a great destiny old man."**

"Who's there?" Judas Traveller called at the voice that seemed to come from every direction. Suddenly his body locked up and he found himself unable to move. Fear flooded his body as he hit the snow-packed ground.

"**It is I traveler. I am Onset and soon you will be just another piece in my puzzle."**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 4: The Riding Devil and The Princess Lost (1 of 2)

Sinister hung inside of his green bubble suspended in the air. Next to him was Fabian Cortez trapped in a purple bubble. Onset floated in-between them pink psionic energy discharging off her body, which was really armor that contained her pure psionic being.

"You know all you evolution and genetic types seem to be dying off. Apocalypse got his behind handed to him by Cable and Pyro torched your student from an alternate reality, Dark Beast. The treacherous Bastion, though he was on the opposite side of the evolution fence, died by the hands of Psylocke. She's quite the treacherous one. And know you'll eventually die as well,"

Sinister smiled, "Two things Onset. First the Dark Beast was NEVER my student and I'm far from dying."

"No need for denial my dear. Who do you think would save you anyway? X-Men Omega is too preoccupied with their own affairs to worry bout me. X-Men Alpha is lead by some boy scout who's trying his hardest to be a bad boy. The Fantastic Four are definitely not on the saving list and the Avengers are stuck spending too much time in outer space. So who's left?" Onset prodded.

"You forget about the Exiles," Sinister replied. If there were anyone that could handle Onset it would be the Exiles. Exodus was capable of great feats of power and with a team at his side he could be a force to be reckoned.

Onset threw back her head in laughter and still cackling she said, "The Demon Made True and his team of mutants won't be enough to stop me. They'll all fall before my power."

"Arrogance doesn't equal power," Magus said from his aqua green bubble prison. Onset's laughter ceased and she flew her way in front of Magus's cell in a split second.

"Comments from the peanut gallery aren't appreciated," Onset hissed as she charged Magus full of electrical bolts.

Sinister looked over to Cortez and whispered, "There is no telling how many powers she possesses in her arsenal. And it only seems she's becoming more powerful with time. I believe the very nature of her existence makes it so that she can have any ability she desires."

"And this is going to help us how!" Cortez snapped back.

"Information is power Cortez. Remember that always. I don't doubt you take that statement for granted Cortez," Sinister said putting his mind into a zone. He needed to try and find some way to get help to himself.

New York 

"So are you enjoying the dinner?" Exodus asked Crystal. He had asked her out for a date and she accepted to Bennet's surprise. A very pleasant surprise though.

"Pietro never took me to places like this. If he would have I would have been to this place on a regular basis. The food is great," Crystal smiled.

"But the company is better," Exodus said grabbing Crystal's hand.

"Always," Crystal smiled back. She loved to look into Bennet's eyes. They always seemed to hold so much depth to them and you could see everything about him in those eyes.

"Glad to see the feeling is mutual then," Exodus replied. Crystal pulled away from his hand gently and lifted up her menu to see what to order.

"I still sort of feel weird about me and you to be honest Bennet. I mean you tried to kill my daughter and my friends," Crystal said. She saw Exodus's expression sink a little.

"I understand your hesitation Crystal. Besides we don't have to rush into this. I've been around for longer than a century so I can be very patient. You're worth the wait," Exodus said pulling his menu up to his face.

"So lets eat!" Crystal exclaimed calling a waiter over to her.

Exiles Base 

"So why me?" Gaia asked from in front of a desk.

"Because you're our first student Gaia and we need to get you guys prepared for things to come. You know what I'm talking about. We can't have all of you being ill prepared. Remember Barbican," Fontanelle said.

"Alright, but you act like I'm getting combat experience. All I'm doing is going to Australia with Exodus to recruit some twins," Gaia said confused at where Fontanelle was going.

"If you learn the proper way to recruit someone then we can have you older students do some of the work for us while we focus on training here at the base," Fontanelle explained.

"Oh so I'm going to learn to be a stooge?" Gaia asked.

"If you want to say that. You're dismissed," Fontanelle said.

Gaia huffed and got up out of her chair. She was headed for a combat simulation with Torrent and Ever. That was definitely where she was going to steam off some anger. Australia was the last place she wanted to go especially with Exodus. The guy was straight creepy. She didn't know how that Avengers chick could be going with him.

Avengers Mansion 

"Hello Master Exodus. So glad to see that you and Madam Crystal had a good time," Jarvis said taking the hand of Crystal and taking her into the house.

"I had fun tonight Bennet. Lets do it again," Crystal said looking back with a smile.

"As did I Crystal. Though I can't see how I couldn't enjoy myself with a woman as wonderful and classy as you," Exodus replied.

"You lay it on thick Bennet, but I like it. Remember those lines for the next date," Crystal smirked as she blew Exodus a kiss. Bennet pretended to catch it and put it right up to his lips. And as Jarvis closed the door he began to teleport away back to base. The hugest grin was all over his face.

**The Next Day**

**3:45 p.m.**

"Well to be honest Ms. Cameron we do want to make your son and daughter powerful mutants. I'm not going to be like Xavier and say we aren't training them to be warriors. Because I'm going to be frank with you. A war is coming and only the strong will survive it," Exodus said as he drank the tea Ms. Cameron had given him.

"I know this Exodus. I just don't think I want them involved in the conflict that's coming your way you see."

"What do you mean?" Exodus asked curious.

"I can't go into details, but let me assure you there are struggles ahead for your team. I may not be a natural clairvoyant, but I do have some mystical training and I have foreseen these things. Ask Fontanelle and I'm sure she'll be able to tell you some juicy tidbits," Ms. Cameron said.

Exodus sat in thought. Could Fontanelle have been holding information back from him? And just how important was this information.

**12:00 p.m.**

"Their names are Davis and Heather Cameron. They are the twin children of a wealthy businessman in Australia," Exodus said as Gaia and he entered the city of Sydney.

"So we're adding some snobs to the school then? I guess we were going to get them eventually," Gaia said.

"Don't be too judgmental Gaia. How would you feel if Alex hated you because you grew up in a stable, middle-class family?" Exodus asked as telepathically made everyone see his uniform as a tuxedo and Gaia's as the typical American girl outfit…at least to the Australian mind.

"I so bet I look like a tramp," Gaia complained.

Bennet smugly smiled as he replied, "I'll keep that bit of information to myself."

**3:00 p.m.**

Gaia had one word to describe Davis. Hot, hot and hot! Seeing him getting done surfing and coming out of the water with all that water dripping off his chiseled body gave her the chills. Forget snob! This was definitely an addition she wanted to the school.

"You're pretty good," Gaia said staring at his abs the whole time.

"I try. So where's Mr. Bennet at?" Davis asked.

"I believe he was heading over to talk to your Mom."

Davis grimaced, "Well, he is about to get quite the earful. Dear ol Mum isn't the best conversationalist in the world."

"They'll make good company then because neither is he."

**1:00 p.m.**

"Where the heck are these guys! We've been looking for them for about an hour! Is your telepathy screwed up or something?" Gaia said.

"Silence! I'm trying, but this city is not empty of minds. So give me time!" Exodus yelled.

"No need to catch an attitude," Gaia mumbled.

"Did you even want to come here?" Exodus asked.

Gaia rolled her eyes at Exodus and said quickly, "Change of subject please! What exactly do Mr. And Mrs. Prissy do anyway?"

"Refrain from calling them that. It's about the fifth time I've heard those names used and just one more time will make me burst! " Exodus yelled and then just as quickly changed to a calmer tone, "Davis possesses the ability to create dimensional portals and he navigates them with a concentration of energy that looks like a surfboard. Heather has an automatic defense ability of sorts. Any power she needs at certain moments will be hers. Though she's never sure what the power might be."

"Don't you think she could be a hazard?"

"No more so than you," Exodus said his words like venom to Gaia. Bennet hated to say that, but he needed to put the girl in her place. She had great potential, but her attitude at times stunk.

"I'd hate to see the codenames those guys come up with," Gaia said to herself trying to block Exodus's words from her mind.

**4:00 p.m.**

"So if you do come to our school and all what would your name be?" Gaia asked Davis.

"Not sure mate. What's yours?" Davis asked. Gaia delayed answering him for a few seconds since she found herself mesmerized by his baby blue eyes.

"Gaia. Though that's kinda my real name too. I'm one of a kind though. The others are Legolas, Harmony, Chemistra, Toxicwaste, Torrent, and Vyper. Those are just the students though."

"There was a name that I read in one of them sci-fi books that described my powers pretty well. Slipstream I believe it was," Davis said looking up at the sky.

"Slipstream. That names fits you perfectly," Gaia smiled. Though she could care less if his name was 50 Cent. She just wanted him to come home with her and pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 4: The Riding Devil and The Lost Princess (2 of 2)

**4:15**

"Care to tell me who that lady might be?" Davis asked as Gaia formed a protective bubble around them to keep their assailant's blasts from harming them.

"I really have no clue. Though she looks an awful like that Onslaught character," Gaia said praying that Exodus would show up. She had no idea how long her shield would hold against this woman's blasts that happened to be pretty dang powerful.

"Come to me Riding Devil and Lost Princess. You'll be wonderful collections to my puzzle. I promise you," Onset cackled from above the two young mutants.

"Screw you lady. I'm not a puzzle piece," Gaia shouted hoping that taunting might buy her some time.

**4:10**

"You're quite the interesting lady Ms. Cameron. I've enjoyed…" Exodus stopped mid-sentence as he felt a tremendous power suddenly appear and not too far away.

"I felt it as well Bennet. I get the feeling my son and your student is involved in it. We should…"

"We should do nothing Ms. Cameron. You find Heather and I'll go to Gaia and Davis. Whatever source that power comes from can't be a good thing and you will only get in my way," Exodus said as he flew out of the door heading for wherever the source of power was coming from.

Ms. Cameron sighed as she walked out the door, "I fear for you Exodus. I fear for you."

**4:20**

"Who might you be woman?" Exodus asked as he flew up behind the Onslaught looking female that was assaulting Gaia and Davis.

"The name's Onset. I've come for the two children. I won't have you interfering," the woman exclaimed as she lobbed four bursts of electrical energy at Exodus. Bennet immediately threw up a telekinetic shield sufficient enough to block the blasts.

"Believe me woman if that is the best you've got I doubt you'll be taking the two children," Exodus said half laughing at this Onslaught look alike. She was far from Onslaught. That was most definitely for sure.

"I prefer the term teenager," Gaia yelled from down below. Exodus looked down and smiled slightly at this pupil. For all her annoyance she had her moments.

"If anyone should be giving up Exodus it should be you. I'll have these children first and then I shall have you!" Onslaught said as she launched out what looked like another electrical blast. The leader of the Exiles once again put up a TK shield, but the blast simply went through the shield and hit him square in the chest. Exodus yelled out in pain, as the blast seemed to be ripping straight through his mind.

Before he even had time to recover Onset was on him with punches and kicks at an incredible speed. For all Exodus was he was still fragile and the 200 mph blows of Onset were beginning to take their toll on him. He could feel bones breaking blood flowed freely from many cuts.

"Enough!" Exodus yelled as he threw out a massive wave of TK energy. It sent Onset flying back so fast that she broke the sound barrier. Bennet seeing that she was gone for the time being relaxed and flew down beside Gaia and Davis.

"You kicked her ass Exodus! Oh man…Davis go get a doctor or something!" Gaia exclaimed as she realized how badly injured her leader was. His uniform was nearly torn to shreds. She didn't even know how he was still alive.

"No Gaia. Get out of here! She's going to return," Exodus said weakly as he passed out.

"No need to run child! I've already returned!" Onset said as she descended from the sky. Gaia and Davis tried to run anyway, but were only snatched up into the air by Onset's telekinesis. Onset waved a finger in front of the two's faces as they hung upside down in front of her. Gaia spit in the woman's face.

"You're nothing but an Onslaught rip-off you stupid bitch!" Gaia yelled in frustration at her situation. She tried to use her powers, but it was like Onset had shut them off.

"Rip-off? No. I consider myself more a divergent of him. See part of me is the being you call Onslaught, but the rest of me are the two Shi'ar, Lilandra and D'Ken. I'll explain more about that later though. We really have places to be kids," Onset laughed as all three of them disappeared in a flash of green light.

**7:00**

"He was quite literally beaten to a pulp," Mutant Forger said as he stared at the bandaged body of Exodus. The rest of the main Exiles teachers were here with Plazm and Toxicwaste along as student back up. This was just in case if whoever attacked Exodus decided to come back for a second round. Mutant Forger was prepared both mentally and physically for that instance. Besides the smell of hospitals had always bothered him. In his younger days he had seen many of his family in makeshift hospitals. Where he came from mutants were allowed medical treatment so they were forced to establish their own hospitals.

"How long do you think he'll be banged up?" Fontanelle asked with her hand over her mouth. Exodus was one of the strongest people she knew and to see him like this shook her up badly. She could see it was doing the same to Plazm and Toxicwaste.

"Normally I would say for quite some time, but his body is doing something that I've never seen from psionics of his type before," Mutant Forger sighed confused as everyone else in the room.

"What do you mean? We need hard answers and not your Yoda bullshit!" Toxicwaste yelled.

That statement caught the attention of everyone in the room and Proteus was about to proceed to scold Alex when Mutant Forger held up his hand to halt him. Gently he said, "The child is right. No more riddles today. It seems that Exodus's TK is literally acting on it's own and healing Bennet's body. Almost like a telekinetic healing factor. I can't explain it and I'm not sure if I want to try."

"So let's just take it for a miracle and move on. Question though. Who's going to call Crystal?"

"I'll do it Gloria. I'm on guard duty tonight anyway so I'll make the phone call to her. She needs to know what's going on," Proteus said as he vanished in a poof of orange smoke.

"He's getting more confident in his powers I see," Ever said as he kneeled down beside Exodus and grabbed his hand lightly. Seeing someone he considered to be a father of sorts beat up like this shook the Morlock up bad.

"It's a necessity Ever. While most mutants improve on their powers to keep from hurting other people and themselves Osman must control his powers to keep from destroying reality. I'm amazed that Darkstar didn't cause some great harm to the universe when she experimented on Proteus and Gaia during the reign of Apocalypse," Mutant Forger said trying to start some casual conversation. Usually he enjoyed silence, but the silence filling this room was not to his taste.

"Maybe that's why Exodus is healing himself with his powers. It might be some leftovers from his time as War. Apocalypse did do a lot of enhancing to his last batch of Horsemen," Fontanelle suggested.

"I was at a smaller Dawn camp up in Seattle during the whole 'Apocalypse rules the world' thing. All of sudden I just remembered that Exodus stopped at my camp one time to see the progression of the mutants there. He told me something rather peculiar," Toxicwaste said his hands beginning to shake a little.

"What did he tell you child?" Mutant Forger inquired seeing the anxiety suddenly overcoming Alex.

"He told me I would one day die in battle."

**The Next Day **

"So how goes your stay so far my Riding Devil?" Onset asked as he poked at Davis's topaz colored bubble that was his prison.

"I've had better," Davis remarked sarcastically trying to cover up the fear he was really feeling at the moment. Pure evil was staring him in the face and all he could do to keep himself from peeing in his pants was be a smart ass.

"Luckily your bubble keeps you from smelling her atrocious breath," Bloodscream shot. Everyone who had been captured by Onset up to that point began to laugh hysterically. The necromancer knew he could insult Onset and he would not die for it because the woman needed them. He knew she could inflict pain, but passing up the chance to insult his kidnapper would have been much more painful than anything Onset could throw at him.

"Quite the joker I see. Too bad Roughouse isn't around to here your splendid humor. You know he's running with Wolverine these days? Doesn't that just make your blood boil? You know what? That is the perfect punishment," Onset laughed as she outstretched her hands. All her captives began to roll and scream in pain within their bubble cages. She was literally making their blood boil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 5: The Soul Unraveled and The Lord of Deception (1 of 2)**

Ricki Tan stepped up to the glass and looked out of it to see the chambers where nine mutants were being held. They were designated, as F12-F20 and they were creations of Ricki's master, Mr. Sinister. His master had been kidnapped quite some time ago though and under situations such as that they were suppose to keep Sinister's operations going. That was the master's direct orders.

"Is the grafting equipment ready?" Ricki asked over a headset to Nawon Tan.

"Yeah Ricki. You got the powers you want to graft ready?"

"Yes. F12-F15 is going to be grafted with Harry Leland's powers. F16-F18 will be grafted with Iceman's powers. F19 will be grafted with Ruckus and F20 with Vertigo," Ricki told Nawon. He wanted variety in the chosen powers to be grafted while at the same time making the task simple for Nawon. The master didn't go for mistakes and Ricki knew he would get the brunt of the punishment if something bad were to happen.

"Roger that Ricki. The grafting process is underway and should take about ten minutes."

"Excellent Nawon. How goes the information download Igiro?" Ricki said into the same headset. All of the Tans were connected with a headset network.

"The information download is complete Ricki. Once the grafting process is done I'll be able to input the information into the new subjects. Though what the heck are we going to do with them once we're finished with them?"

"I don't know Igiro. Wherever the master is I hope he returns soon," Ricki sighed.

"How can you be sure he will return?" Nawon asked. Out of all the Tans he was the most doubtful about Sinister ever returning.

"He will Nawon. No doubt in my mind about that."

"Perhaps you would like to explain Onset what the whole kettle thing is all about?" Gaia asked.

Onset flew into the middle of the large room carrying a large gray kettle pot in her hands. Carefully she set the pot down and with a smile looked up at Gaia, **"My child you will see the Soul Unraveled raised this day. The kettle pot while archaic will suit my needs. Besides Shi'ar magic isn't choosy."**

"Shi'ar magic? That just sounds stupid as hell," Bloodscream said throwing back his head in a loud guffaw. Out of all the people Onset had in her grasp only Bloodscream knew how to piss her off thoroughly time and time again.

"**Perhaps so, but if you're suggesting I'm stupid I pose something to you. If I'm so stupid then what does that make you since you were captured by the dumb bitch using Shi'ar magic?"** Onset asked angrily as red energies poured out of her eyes.

"If your magic is so great then why use science to hold us in bonds?" Judas Traveller inquired. Since his capture he hadn't said much so his speaking caught everyone by surprise.

"**And to think I thought you had gone mute,"** Onset grinned as she rose up in the air placing herself right in front of Judas Traveller's prison bubble.

"I only speak when I feel what I have to say is important."

"**A good philosophy Judas. I admire it. I have a tendency to talk too much, but onward to your question. I use science and magic because the more variety in your tools the better the things you can build,"** Onset explained.

"Too many tools and you start to mix them up," Davis said.

Onset looked at Davis menacingly and said, **"No more comments from the peanut gallery. I've got work to do."**

The woman slowly descended to the ground near the kettle. As soon she touched the ground her body began to glow a light pink color. Slowly she began to chant, **"Yata mo chong la nagat sunn ti meed naw. S'kin delo non-ka loyloa. Give me Legion! Give me Legion!"**

The kettle pot began to rattle and shake violently. Above the pot a yellow prison bubble formed at the instance a body erupted from the pot. It was the body of David Haller and as he was shot out of the pot he flew directly into the prison bubble.

"**The Soul Unraveled is mine. I grow ever closer to finishing the Dark Zodiac. Only these Exiles present a problem. I'll handle them soon enough, "** Onset said as she looked at Magus with a smug smile.

Torrent flew over Plazm and unleashed a lightning bolt from his long fingers. The former Hong Kong policeman dodged the bolt of electricity by blowing himself up into hundreds of pieces of Plazm that blew all across the simulated landscape.

"And I wonder what that was suppose to do?" Torrent laughed to himself. He always thought Plazm looked a little goofy, but he wasn't sure he acted like it until the little stunt he just pulled.

Out of nowhere all the scattered pieces of purple plasma launched out gooey tentacles that began to wrap themselves around Exner. Before the weather wielder could mutter a single cuss word in Portuguese he found himself in a bubble that was slowly taking the oxygen away from the air around him. Not being able to find any suitable way out of the predicament he was in without causing damage Torrent was ready to do some major damage to Plazm. That is until the young mutant sparked an idea in his head. His brown pupils turned a very dark blue as he began to electrically charge all the oxygen molecules around him. Torrent held his breath while he did this and soon as the bubble encasing him absorbed oxygen it was electrified.

The plasma bubble crumbled around Torrent and fell to the ground in the form of Plazm. Wiping sweat off his forehead Exner sighed, "That was mighty close. The copper had me there for a bit."

"That was excellent Torrent," Mutant Forger said as he shut down the simulation from the control room that overlooked the entirety of the simulation.

"Pretty good trick kid," Plazm said as he slowly rose from the ground. Torrent nodded his head in agreement and walked out of the simulation room that was the training center for the Exiles.

Mutant Forger nearly laughed as he said to Plazm, "It seems the child got the better of you and you're the oldest of all the students we teach. Wisdom doesn't always out beat power I see."

Plazm turned into a mist and rose up to where Mutant Forger could see him eye to eye. He had something he wanted to ask Forger. "When the heck is Exodus coming back?"

"As you well know Plazm our leader was hurt extremely bad by some new foe. Though while normally he would be in the hospital for months enhancements he received from Apocalypse has reduced that hospital stay to a week," Mutant Forger explained.

"So in other words he'll be here today."

"Precisely Plazm. Precisely."

"When are you going to tell him?" Ever asked Fontanelle from across the kitchen table. The two of them were playing goldfish purely for relaxation reasons. Ever had just come off some grueling self-inflicted psi training and Fontanelle had spent about two hours with Alex helping him to control his toxic outbursts.

"I'll tell him when it's necessary Ever. Do you have a 2?"

"Goldfish and what the heck is 'when it's necessary' suppose to mean? Oh do you have a King?" the Morlock inquired.

"It means that I'll tell Exodus about the stuff I've seen when it becomes a danger if I don't. At present I have no evidence to show me so and here's my King," Gloria said throwing a card across the table to Ever.

Ever shook his head, "Honestly Gloria isn't the fact that Davis and Gaia are missing enough? Isn't the fact that Exodus was beaten to a pulp alarm enough? What's it going to take for you?"

"Me prying the information in a very painful manner," a voice said from behind the kitchen door. Slowly someone with long black hair, a black sword, and a black Kevlar jacket entered into the room. His name was Exodus and he had returned home.

"Holy crap!" Ever exclaimed dropping his cards.

"Home so soon Bennet? You shouldn't have rushed back so quickly. You could hurt yourself!"

"Don't patronize me Gloria! You've been withholding information from me for some time and it's time you fess up. I don't have time for games woman because someone who's packing more power than probably this whole team could handle has kidnapped two of my students. I won't have your secrets and I surely won't have your lies!" Exodus exclaimed. His eyes were alit with rage the entire time he spoke to Fontanelle.

"Calm down Exodus! Cuz I promise if you push me I will push back! So you will calm down," Fontanelle demanded harshly.

Harmony jumped into the room and yelled excitedly, "We've finally picked up on Gaia's signal. She seems to be in Portugal!"

"We'll finish this later!" Exodus growled, as he was about to walk out of the room.

"NO! You can't go to that battle Exodus! If you do you'll die," Gloria said softly. The whole room froze at that moment. It was time for secrets to be revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 5: The Soul Unraveled and The Lord of Deception (2 of 2)

"What do you mean die?" a dumbfounded Ever asked. He had just heard Gloria Dayne say that if Exodus, a man he looked up to as a father, went off to find Gaia that he would die. He knew Fontanelle had told him this once before, but he just thought she was delirious with fever at the time.

Fontanelle launched up from her chair, "I mean dead as a doornail. Six feet under! How much more specific can I get?"

Exodus scowled at the woman, "Would this be part of that information you've been holding back from us?"

"I don't care what you think of me at the moment Exodus, but hear this! That signal is not Gaia, but a trap set by a woman named Onset. Gaia is not there at all, but instead there's a powered up Magus. And if you go you will die," Fontanelle proclaimed as a single tear rolled down her left eye.

Sighing deeply as if his world was crumbling Bennet said, "What would you have me do Gloria? Confronting Magus might actually lead to finding Onset and finding Gaia."

Slowly orange dust spilled through the crack of the kitchen door on the floor, "The solution to this is simple really. Have Exodus stay behind."

Rapidly the orange dust reformed into the Exile known as Osman. He had one of the stronger bonds with Gaia outside of Fontanelle. The two of them had been captured by Darkstar and had horrible experiments done upon them. Experiencing the same thing had bought the two together in a very tight bond of friendship.

Du Paris shot a piercing stare at Proteus, "You honestly expect me to stay and let someone else get hurt instead? Osman you surely know me better than that."

"Let some of the students come. In my vision only the main roster fought against Magus. Let some of the students come and the rest can stay with you," Fontanelle suggested.

Eagerly Harmony shouted, "We're ready for combat! Take us with you!"

"Despite his eagerness I have to agree with him Exodus. They're ready and we can't afford to have you die on us. Take a backseat role for a change," Proteus pleaded with his leader.

With a huff Bennet nodded in agreement. Smiling Tom said, "We won't let you down Exodus. No doubt about that!"

"Get the guys McGee! We're suiting up," Ever commanded as he began to prepare himself mentally for battle.

Portugal 

Mutant Forger looked down from the top of the hill and saw Magus raging across the Portugal countryside. The time for battle drew near and the Exiles were ready for it. Thought first they were going to soften up Magus a bit. Just to make the main event quicker.

"You ready to hit this Forger?" Ever asked. His voice was pumped up and full of energy. It was an energy Forger rarely heard from the Morlock. Perhaps the seriousness of this battle was getting to the young telepath.

"Always. Tell everyone to stay while my mutants hold off Magus for a bit," Mutant Forger said as three very similar women appeared in front of him. The only difference between the sultry women was their hair color. One was blond, another brunette, and the last had violet hair.

"Whoo wee! Them are some fine women! Of course no more so than the honeys that be in Panama City," Alex exclaimed.

"Honestly Toxic we have no time to sit here and talk about women. We are doing serious business here Alex. That leaves no time for jokes. Shape up now before we get into it with Magus," Proteus demanded. Alex huffed to himself, but he knew what Proteus was saying was true.

Fontanelle walked up behind the two men and said, "I guess we'll see just how effective Mutant Forger's ladies are against Magus. When they do fall though Torrent, Chemistra, and Harmony are going to hit Magus first. Then you two will move in as the second wave. Everyone else will follow in afterward."

"Understood Gloria. Though hopefully the first wave will be enough. The combined powers and skills of the three make them a tough trio. Besides from what I've researched Magus is way out of his league trying to take us on," Proteus said.

Gloria shook her head, "Don't underestimate him Osman. There's no telling what kind of enhancements Onset might have given him."

"Which is exactly why we're here," Ricki Tan, accompanied by Nawon and F12, said.

"I can't believe these asses are here. So how bad should we beat them down?" Ever asked as he stepped up behind Fontanellle.

"Don't jump to conclusions little Morlock. The same person who kidnapped your Gaia has taken hold of the master," Ricki said.

"So that's why Sinister hasn't been stirring up junk like usual," Ever said to himself in a hushed tone.

"Look if you guys are here to help then sit back and watch till I tell you we need you," Fontanelle said sternly.

Mutant Forger's women jumped off the side of the cliff and all three of their heels rammed into the side of Magus. The techno organic being flew into and knocked down three trees. The blond hair woman flew up to Magus's face and began to pummel him with punches. Electricity flew out from the hands of the mutant woman with the violet hair. The woman with the brunette hair was turning the carbon that made the organic part of Magus into coal.

"You foolish women believe you can defeat me! Prepare to die," Magus laughed.

Three spikes launched out from the body of Magus and stabbed all three women in their abdomens. The spikes then expanded their size three fold and ripped the women in half. Mutant Forger looked on from above without the least bit of emotion. He had seen many of his creations destroyed during his lifetime and this time was no different. Perhaps if it would have been long ago he would have cared, but he had long grown cold to it.

With a wave of his finger Torrent, Chemistra, and Harmony leaped over the cliff and landed on the ground with a grace that only came with intense training. Before Magus had even time to react Torrent shot down hundreds of lightning bolts on the fiend. While his circuits were being fried Harmony was unleashing harmonic tones that would keep Magus docile so his two friends could take down this bozo without too much trouble.

Chemistra was using her power to concentrate on the coal that was now protruding from Magus's body. With her ability to control the chemical elements Chemistra transmuted the coal into sulfuric acid, which did not go over well with Magus. A loud scream went out from the mouth of the alien king. It resonated throughout the countryside.

"It's time for phase two Megan," Torrent said as he continued to blast Magus with lightning bolt after lightning bolt. Chemistra nodded her head and suddenly in front of Exner appeared five steel spears. Torrent then threw all five spears at such high velocities that they all stuck Magus like a pig. Yet, the Twisted King still couldn't do a thing since he was being held in a stupor by Harmony.

"TOO much pain," Magus said his every neuron and circuit on fire.

Suddenly a wave of pink energy flew out from Magus's body and all three Exiles students were lifted up into the air unable to move. Then their body was flooded with pure pain. An eerily scary simultaneous scream came from the three mutants. All of the Exiles watched from on top of the cliff with horror. It had seemed like victory was so close at hand.

"Hit him! Now!" Fontanelle yelled as everybody began to leap over the cliff and towards Magus.

Mutant Forger used all his telekinesis in him to rip apart Magus's body. He ripped it into about twelve large pieces, but all the pieces turned into a smaller Magus. Forger seeing this smashed all of them together with as much power he could muster. Suddenly a stream of orange energy wrapped itself around the mashed mass that was Magus. The blast had come from the being F12. He had a smile plastered on his pale white face and his long red hair swung into the wind.

"He's Apocalypse's and Jean's grandson," Ricki whispered to Ever.

"Sinister is one sick bastard," Ever grunted as he used his telepathy to enter the mind of Magus to find out where Gaia was. He had to crash through numerous mental defenses that came in the form of various monsters. The constant training Ever had done paid off though and broke through most of the defenses relatively easy.

"I know where Gaia-AHHH!" Ever yelled as he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Onset had tricked him with one of the defenses. Once he defeated the monster it entered his mind and began to wreak havoc. The Morlock was now experiencing the effects of that.

"Damn! Could things get any worse?" Fontanelle exclaimed as he pulled out two handguns from a belt. She let off each gun's entire clip into Magus. The bullets were lined with a very concentrated form of acid that would break down the organic portion of Magus.

"Be careful what you ask! I think we're going to have to unleash a powerful amount of energy to beat this guy. Only by combining our powers might we have a chance to defeat Magus," Ricki Tan suggested. Gloria could find no flaw in his logic so she dropped the two empty guns she had in her hands and pulled out two more new ones.

"Forger I want you to direct your telekinesis into one big blast on my mark!"

"**Don't even think about it my dear," Magus exclaimed as tentacles launched out from all over his body and wrapped around Forger, F12, Ever, and Ricki Tan. The alien was just about to let out a massive psi blast that would kill all of them, but he was cut short by a powerful and abrupt mind intrusion.**

Exodus flew through the air propelled by his telekinesis and with a smile he said, "I'm not too fond of F12 and Ricki Tan, but Forger and Ever are off-limits! You'll find out that soon enough!"

With his powers Bennet ripped apart Magus into a hundred little pieces and flung them into a hundred different directions over a large enough radius to make it so that Magus would have a hard time pulling himself together.

"Your head must be made of brick," Ever said as he shook his head still recovering from the psi attack he had suffered only a short while ago.

"Probably, but I thought of something as I paced across the base. Just the fact that Fontanelle told me was I was going to die changed the future. I hesitated at first seeing you were winning the fight, but once things started turning bad I had to come here," Exodus explained.

"You're the one we need to talk to," F12 said as he rose up from the ground. His black leather suit was torn. His pasty white skin contrasted strangely with the outfit he was raising. Bennet saw some of Apocalypse in this creation of Sinister's. He had the same lips, but he had Domino's cheekbones and nose. Thinking of Domino saddened Exodus some, but he knew the past would always be there and he couldn't turn from it.

"Sinister and Cortez were kidnapped by Onset just like Gaia and Davis. I know because I already read it out of Nawon's mind. His mental defenses were the easiest to get through out of the three of you."

Nawon Tan stepped forward not even fazed by Exodus's intrusion into his mind, "Then what do we do Exodus. Onset is obviously out of our league here. She batted away Sinister as if he was nothing."

Exodus took a deep breath and said; "I knew something was wrong with Sinister when I came to him with Gaia. If I had my guess I would say that Onset had been screwing with Sinister's mind for some time now. She was probably trying to figure out all his secrets before she sprang."

"Makes sense, but still what do we do?" Ricki asked. He had hoped that Exodus would be able to help them. From what Sinister told them Exodus had ripped them of all their memories and that's why they were now in the servitude of Sinister.

"We do the one thing we can do. We fight!" du Paris exclaimed.

"**Yata mo chong la nagat sunn ti meed naw. S'kin delo non-ka loyola. Give me Mastermind! Give me Mastermind!"**

Just as was done with Legion a prison bubble hovered above the kettle pot. The first Mastermind flew out of the pot and went straight into his maroon prison bubble.

"**Welcome home Lord of Deception! I edge ever closer to my goal. Though Magus may have failed to destroy the Exiles he will bring the one I want to me. Soon all will be place!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 6: The Demon Made True and The Torn Queen (1 of 2)

Exodus sat back in his chair deep in thought. Gaia had been missing for a week along with Davis Cameron. Today his sister, Heather Cameron, had just arrived at the base to begin her training. Bennet could barely stand to look at her. He had failed her and allowed her younger brother to be captured by the villainous Onset. How could he ever hope to be her teacher if something had happened to her brother already? He wouldn't even be able to bear the sight of her. Was this all his life was going to be? A series of repeated failures that would go on and on.

"Maybe you just let the failures stand out a little too much," Ever said walking into Exodus's room. Bennet looked at the Morlock with a very annoyed stare.

"You were broadcasting loud and clear man. I only happened to pick up on it, but you and I both know you can't sit around here moping forever. Onset is a powerful ho and I don't want to have to fight her without my leader. I don't need telepathy to know that," Ever said putting his hand on du Paris's shoulder.

The leader of the Exiles sighed, "I know that Ever, but I'm honestly afraid I'll make another mistake to add to my long list of mistakes. I can't be everybody's super man!"

"Nobody's asking you too! You're doing a better job of handling this than I probably could and besides you're already a super man to me," Ever smiled.

"Well, every super man has a weakness. Just make sure mine's isn't exposed too much," Bennet said as he rose from his chair, rested his hand on Ever's shoulder, and walked out of the room.

"You got it Bennet. I promise," Ever whispered.

"I think I love you baby," Legolas whispered into the ear of a drunk woman. All around him naked women stripped for a few bucks and men drank away all their pathetic sorrows. The woman was probably bout four years his elder or at least she looked that way. A hard life could age you fast.

The woman smiled her through stained teeth and caressed Derrick's chest through his half buttoned white shirt. Before she enwrapped Legolas in a passionate kiss she said, "I love you too. I want you so bad!"

Legolas grabbed the woman's beautiful black butt and kissed her all along her neck. Before he could get too much into it the woman pulled back and said, "Where's my money?"

Angered emotion suddenly flooded into Derrick and pushed the woman off of him, "Not another one! Get your drunk ass on that runway and strip ho! You make me hurl bitch!"

"Nobody wanted your lame ass anyway! Don't touch what you can't grab baby. Chocolate only gets touched for money. Loser," the stripper said as she gathered her clothes together and went behind a curtain. Legolas caught a glimpse of what was behind the curtain. Three women were all having "fun" with one guy who happened to be carrying the most cash that night.

Seeing a six-foot trick with killer legs and a lickable stomach Legolas called out to her in a drunken tone, "Come here and be in Derrick's world baby! I got a dick for you to jump on here. It's been waiting for you all night."

The woman smiled and moved her way towards Derrick. She sat on her lap facing him with her legs wide open. Leaning in towards his face she asked, "What you got for me baby?"

Tired of being rejected by every girl in the club for not having money Derrick pulled out a watch that had been given to him by his father before he died in a car accident. He waved it in front of the girl's face with a smile. She began to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest softly. She moved her way towards his nipple and nibbled it a bit.

"Oh boy you drive me crazy!" the girl exclaimed as she unbuckled Legolas's pants.

Derrick laughed to himself as the girl descended her way towards his unzipped pants. He could always buy another watch, but it wasn't everyday you ran across a bitch like this. As the woman performed one of the things she was paid for Legolas grabbed a can of beer and drank of it deeply till he got the last drop in his mouth.

"Anybody seen Legolas?" Vyper asked as he walked into Alex's room.

"I thought he was going to Phoenix with you," Alex said confused. He laid down his Playboy magazine and got up from his bed. As his feet the ground they made a clanking sound from the metal suit he had to wear 24/7 to protect other people from being hurt by his powers.

"When did he tell you that?" Vyper asked just as confused as Alex.

"Right after we got done eating dinner. He said he wanted you and him were going to go and get that Cradle 2 the Grave movie from Blockbuster," Alex explained.

"Ummm my man do you know what time it is? We got done eating dinner at 6:00 and it's almost damn 12:00," Vyper said finally his words starting to sink into Alex.

"So we should go tell someone then?" Alex asked not really knowing exactly what to do.

Vyper shook his head fiercely, "Naw man! We gotta go find him. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Derrick is a very bad alcoholic. I think he's probably stuck up at some club doing who knows what. I don't want to tell Exodus because he will be seriously pissed if I'm right."

"Man that sucks. He's only 24 and already an alcoholic," Alex said.

"From what he told me he hasn't had a beer since he was 20. I can't imagine why he would out of nowhere start drinking now," Vyper said putting his hand on his chin.

"He's been pretty depressed about Gaia as of late and his powers have been bugging him a great deal. The guy never seemed all that stable to me anyway," Alex replied.

Cory looked up Alex with his eyes wide, "Man I just thought of something! Look at us! How the hell are we suppose to walk into Phoenix and get Legolas?"

"We could use the image inducers, but they're all in Fontanelle's room and you know how light she sleeps," Alex reminded.

Cory sighed, "Shit looks like we just gotta hope Legolas makes it home safe."

"Guess so," Alex said somberly.

"Tymer long time no see," Fontanelle said lying back in her bed. The little man floated above her outstretched body. Tymer was a creation of psyche. His job was more or less to tell her when she managed to change things with her prophecies. The only reason she figured he was here was because of the fact that Exodus was still alive.

The little man pulled at his long black beard and said, "You did well in saving Exodus, but there is a drawback. By Exodus dying Onset's plans would have suffered a serious bump. By him living Onset's plans will accelerate at a faster pace and she will achieve her goal to a certain degree. It depends on what you do afterwards that matters."

"You never make things easy do you," Fontanelle sighed.

"Why the sad face Gloria? Exodus being alive gives you a chance to defeat Onset. Without him being around you all would have failed and Onset would be sitting upon a throne of bones in a few weeks. All that changed through because of you. Be proud," Tymer smiled as image faded away and was replaced with one that Gloria never thought she would see in the Exiles Base.

"Sorry to interrupt your therapy session Gloria, but I have something for you to tell Exodus. If he wants Gaia meet me in the Sahara and tell him to bring everyone he can muster. I will show him no mercy," Onset laughed as her image faded away with a loud booming noise.

Gloria rushed out of her bed and grabbed her robe when she headed out of the door. Things were indeed accelerating faster.

"I want to save you girl. Come home with me and make some babies," Legolas said as he kissed the girl he had been with for about an hour. She was the one for him. Everything about her was perfect. He wanted her so bad.

"You're sweet you know that. Our time is almost up. You got anything else to give me?" the girl asked rubbing her chest up against Legolas's.

Derrick held up his right hand and pulled off the ring on it. He handed it to her and said, "It's my big brother's, but he's a jerk anyway. You'll find out that though once we get hitched."

The girl had to stop herself from laughing at how drunk this kid was, but at the same time she felt an immense sadness come over her. She looked at this young boy and the entire scene she was in. How had she got involved in all of this? Could she ever get out of it again?

"Kid marrying you would have to be ten times better than this hellhole," the girl said as she embraced Legolas and kissed him. Maybe she could drown away all her sorrows by staying with this kid for the night. Just maybe.

Derrick laughed goofily, "I'm no super man babe, but I'm not like these other guys. I just don't hit and run."

"I know. I know," the girl said nearly crying. How many times had she heard that? How many times had she been promised deliverance? How many more times would she hear it?


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 6: The Demon Made True and The Torn Queen (2 of 2)

Legolas stumbled into his room his legs wobbling fiercely under him. As he entered his room Vyper was there waiting for him. Derrick knew he was screwed the moment he saw Cory, but he was too damn drunk to do anything about it. He could imagine the lecture he was going to get now.

"Where the hell you been Derrick?" Cory said moving close up to Legolas seeing the hickies covering his neck and his wrongly buttoned shirt. Derrick's pants weren't zipped up all the way and his belt wasn't even on. He had probably lost it at the club. Vyper could smell the alcohol all over Legolas. Not just that but the smell of sex was all over Legolas. Even without his enhanced senses Vyper would have been able to smell it.

"I was just hanging out. Having fun you know," Derrick said as he leaned on Vyper's shoulder. He knew he was so screwed, but he had to try anyway. If Exodus or any of the teachers found out about this they would surely remove him from the Exiles. An alcoholic on the team was just too much of a liability. He couldn't really blame them either if they got rid of him. Derrick hated himself for doing what he did tonight. For so long he had managed to not succumb to his addiction. He had come so far to just fall into the hole all over again. Why did he keep doing this to himself? Was he worth anything? Had he been fooling himself into thinking that he could make it in the Exiles? Of course he had. If he couldn't even have the willpower to stop himself from drinking then how would he be able to stand up the foes that the Exiles face? Maybe it would be better if he just quit and spared the team from too much turmoil. He didn't want to create problems especially since Gaia was gone. Another failure on his part because Fontanelle had asked him to go with Exodus to Australia before she asked Gaia. He refused and suggested that Gaia go. It was his fault that she was gone. He had already failed one teammate. Could he bear to fail anymore?

"Don't even try and lie to me. I can smell the beer and sex all over you Derrick! Damn it what were you thinking? You're so much better than that stuff," Vyper said as he led Legolas to his bed and began to take off his clothes for him.

"That girl was better than that stuff too. We gotta go and help her," Legolas said sounding as if he was speaking out of his head.

"She chose her life so let her go," Cory said as he tried his best to sober up Derrick.

"Doesn't mean she deserves it," Legolas said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Are you sure it was her?" Exodus asked staring at Gloria intensely. He could sense the overwhelming fear coming from her mind, but he also knew that Fontanelle's powers were still expanding. They had been expanding since the formation of the Exiles. So he had to be sure she wasn't seeing some hallucination. Bennet would be lying if he said he trusted Dayne completely. Ever since he found out that she was withholding her prophecies from him Exodus had found him less and less confident with the woman. There was no doubt she was committed to the cause of the Exiles, but it was obvious she didn't trust du Paris so he couldn't trust her. Sure she had plenty of good reason not to trust him. He was the Horsemen of War after all, but nonetheless he would think he had earned her trust by now. Though Bennet had to ask himself why he was being so particularly harsh with Fontanelle. Maybe because he had expected her out of everyone to be the one who would trust him? Somewhere under there he probably felt some sense of resentment towards the woman. Could he really be that petty or perhaps that hurt? Maybe that was the weakness he needed Ever to protect him from. The weakness of emotion.

"Without a doubt it was her," Fontanelle said angered that Exodus would even question that what she was saying was true.

"Then we'll handle her threat accordingly and this time it won't be like the Magus situation," Exodus exclaimed. He held Fontanelle directly responsible for every foul up that happened during that attack. She was his second in command and he expected her to be able to handle the mission. Especially since he trusted her judgment and claims that he would die if he participated in the battle.

"I did the best I could during that situation and…"

"Stop! I need no excuses. Only action. We'll handle Onset in the morning. Go to bed," Exodus said forcefully.

Fontanelle left the room angered and made sure Exodus knew it by slamming the door. Du Paris shook his head and walked back to bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but he would feel better if he tried. As he lay in his bed Bennet tried to work out battle strategies in his head. Onset was far from a regular foe and he had to be treated with extreme caution. Foolishly challenging her would only create more problems. He couldn't and wouldn't have another battle like the one with Magus. That was an utter failure and he blamed himself for it just as much as he blamed Fontanelle. He was the leader of this team and should have been there during the battle despite what Gloria claimed would happen.

"All I'm saying is how come Cory can't get no booty? I'm a pretty nice guy, keep myself clean, but lo and behold the alcoholic gets to screw the fine chick," Vyper complained as he played with the runny eggs on his plate. Helping Derrick take a shower was definitely a tiring experience and it was one Cory had no intention of doing again. The exercise had drained his appetite out of him. Besides Chemistra had made the eggs and she never ever used enough salt. It was like eating melting plastic, but he never told Megan that. She would probably beat his ass and then McGee would try and beat his ass too. So he just kinda played around with eggs and dumped them in the trash when no one was looking.

"You'll get some sooner or later man. Just gotta call the right person ya know? There have to be some mutant brothels out there somewhere," Alex said as Megan put two more pancakes on his plate. Hearing his comment she huffed and went back to cooking.

"Probably," Cory sighed. "Hey Meg where is Harmonious Tom at?"

"He's in the toilet," Chemistra replied casually as she cracked a couple of more eggs for Osman and Plazm.

"So that's who be leaving them big…"

"Cory! Cut that junk out man. Trying to eat here," Alex said through a mouthful of pancakes. With Mutant Forger's help Alex was finally able to push away his toxic waste layer to reveal his regular skin though only for about an hour at a time. Though with Alex all he needed was an hour to devour his food. That kid ate like a madman. Torrent would just sometimes stare at Alex while he ate though it wasn't meant to be mean. The kid was truly in awe. He got a couple of harsh words from Toxicwaste usually for the stare, but Exner took them pretty well.

"Anybody notice who's missing?" Megan said stopping her cooking temporarily.

Cory looked around idiotically and said with a smile, "Yeah…but the teachers always come late. That's just what teachers around here do."

"Never this late," Megan said looking over at the clock above the microwave.

"They're having a meeting," Derrick said walking through the door holding his right hand close to his forehead. Pain was filling throughout his body like an overflowing cup.

"She has directly challenged us. How do we handle it?" Exodus asked posing this difficult question to the four others seated around the table with him.

Ever was the first to speak up, "I say we accept her challenge and take her out before she decides to hit us where it hurts!" The Morlock was very much for action against Onset as soon as possible. She was too great of a threat to just leave alone. Her power was definitely not something to be messed if Magus was any indication. They needed to hit hard and fast. Even if she knew they were coming.

"Jumping into this battle head first could be extremely deadly Ever. I say we wait and let her come to us," Mutant Forger said.

This caused him to get instantaneous disagreement from Osman, "Have you forgotten about our students Forger? To let her come to us would put them in harm's way. I agree with Ever. We need to accept this challenge if simply just for the sake of our pupils."

"What say you Gloria?" Exodus said glaring at the woman. His stare made her uncomfortable.

"I say we fight Exodus. We have no other choice," Fontanelle said almost under a hushed breath.

Du Paris rose up from his chair, "Then it is decided. I want everyone suited up and ready to go in 30 minutes. We have a war to fight."

"Hold up Exodus! We can't do this alone. There are only five of us and…"

Exodus quickly unleashed some of his built up anger at Dayne, "The students are not coming with us! I refuse to allow you to put them in harm's way again. That's final!"

"I wasn't even going to suggest the students you ass. What I was trying to say was that we need to contact the Tans and get them in on this. Ricki gave me a way to contact them after the fight with Magus. We'll need their help. I know it," Fontanelle said.

"Fine. Go ahead and contact them. Have them rendezvous with us in the desert. I'll teleport us all to the Sahara from there," Exodus said wearily as he walked out of the room. He had allowed his anger to get the best of him again. Why did he keep letting that happen to himself? According to Fontanelle it was rage that recklessly would have caused him to be killed by Magus. She had managed to prevent that though and yet he for some reason resented her for it.

Exodus looked at the eleven mutants before him. This was the force that was going to head into battle with the madwoman Onset. Would they be enough to defeat her? He could only hope so. The Tans and Exiles joined as one united force. Bennet hardly expected to ever see the day especially considering he had mind-wiped all of the Tans not too long ago in another of his fits of anger. Du Paris regretted committing that act of mercilessness, but at the time he felt it had to be done.

"Are we ready to depart yet?" Ricki Tan asked with his arms folded and an impatient look on his face. Whatever Ricki might have once been he was now bound to the will of Sinister so completely that there could never be an escape. For Sinister were all that Ricki and the rest of his family. Another reason to regret mind-wiping them. He had given Sinister another band of flunkies. The last group of his henchmen, The Nasty Boys, played an integral role in the destruction of his first team of Exiles.

"Yes. Everyone brace yourselves! I have a feeling that Onset will be there waiting for us the moment I teleport us there," Exodus commanded. Everyone nodded and Bennet knew at that moment he was surrounded by true warriors. Whatever happened once they faced Onset he was sure they could come out on top in the end. Then he closed his eyes and everyone was surrounded in a brilliant pink light. With that they were gone and off to face a foe who they had absolutely any idea of how to beat.

"It's about time you showed up Exodus? And I see you bought Sinister's pathetic little servants with you as well. How delightful," Onset laughed as eleven mutants arrived in front of her.

"Release all the people you've kidnapped now and we might go easy on you," Exodus threatened with a devilish smile on his face. He knew Onset wasn't going to budge, but it never hurt to try. Bennet hadn't faced an opponent of this kind for quite some time. The stakes in this added to the power of his opponent almost gave du Paris a feeling of exhilaration.

"Come now my Demon Made True. You know I won't back down so easily," Onset laughed.

"Enough talk!" Nawon Tan shouted as he unleashed a barrage of electricity upon Onset. Her body was covered in the pure onslaught of Nawon's attack. She let out a scream that rocked the desert and knocked Amethyst Tan and Tawana Tan to the floor. Onset's cry had been a sonic one and Exodus managed to shield almost everyone from it with a telekinetic shield.

"Keep up the attack Nawon!" Exodus said as he used his telepathy to increase Nawon's powers. He hadn't done that his with telepathic abilities since his group was on the Hill facing Mikhail Rasputin. With his boost Nawon was putting out electricity that could be seen in Cairo, which was quite a bit of distance away.

Onset's body twisted and withered in agony at Nawon's blast. To the surprise of everyone watching below Onset's body began to twist around in a circle until it became a purple rip in the sky that all the electricity channeled through. Exodus knew exactly what was about to happen, but he wasn't able to put up TK shields in time.

A portal opened up right behind Mintaka Tan and Nawon's entire outpour of electricity hit him square in his back. There was a loud inhuman roar and seconds later Mintaka was on the ground his body burnt and smoking.

"Damn!" Exodus yelled as he clenched his fists. Someone was now dead. There was no way Mintaka could have survived that massive electric blast. Nawon grabbed Exodus's shoulder. "Don't worry about Mintaka. He'll be fine. Part of the master's DNA is in him. Let's focus on Onset."

Looking up to the sky everyone saw the purple portal return to its original form of Onset. The woman waved her arm and a bunch of sand monsters appeared from the ground. Exodus couldn't believe that Onset was going to through some Goliath wannabes made of sand at them. He soon wished he wouldn't have thought that when the monster's bodies turned into metal.

"Giants made of titanium all for you and yours Exodus. I hope you enjoy them!" Onset cackled.

"Trust me Onset. We won't enjoy them too much," Proteus said as his eyes turned a dark orange and he outstretched his arms. The giants turned into lava and they disappeared only to reappear all over Onset. The woman cried out in pain as her armor, which was effectively her skin, was burned away.

Osman looked over in the direction of Exodus and smiled. Bennet reveled in the appearance of a soon to be victory. All his hopes were soon dashed away as the lava that was burning Onset began to meld with her and heal her wounded body. She shook a finger of disapproval at Proteus as tentacles ripped themselves from the ground and wrapped around Proteus.

The Exile was helpless to fight against these tentacles Onset had unleashed upon him. The very touch of these vines seemed to drain away his mutant abilities. They were strangling him and he could feel the air being sucked out of his lungs. He fell slowly into blackness. Consciousness slipped away from him.

Exodus watched as Proteus hit the ground. The tentacles then lashed out to wrap themselves around Bennet next, but Ricki Tan jumped in the way and barraged the tentacles with heat knives. To help him in his assault Exodus used his telepathy to increase Ricki's powers.

"Ever hit her next! Amethyst get ready to move in!" Exodus yelled.

"Back down Exodus. You really think the measly Morlock can harm-AHH!"

Onset doubled over in agony at the telepathic assault of Ever. She had underestimated the Morlock greatly. His power was a great deal fiercer than she had expected it to be. Ever was assaulting all the weak points of her mind. In trying to combat his psychic battering Onset didn't see Amethyst move in close to her. She was being held up in the air by Exodus's telekinesis.

"Time for the big boom!" Amethyst exclaimed as she phased a stick into Onset's body and solidified it. The obvious reaction was a massive explosion since matter is never meant to occupy the same space. Amethyst Tan was taken away from the blast by Exodus's teleportation.

Walking up to Exodus while shielding her eyes Fontanelle asked, "Do you think Onset is gone? That was a pretty big stunt you pulled off."

Ever came up behind Exodus and gripped his shoulder with a smile, "I'm far from gone!" A blast erupted throughout Exodus's body and he fell to the floor. His nervous system had been shut down.

Seeing the apparent danger they were all in everyone tried to attack the Onset possessed Ever all at once. Their attempt was in vain for Onset was gone before they even had a chance to attack. The body of Ever lay on the floor crumpled up, but Exodus was gone.

"Shit! Tawana see if Onset is out of Ever's mind," Fontanelle commanded. Even though Tawana was a meager telepath she should be able to feel out if a being as powerful as Onset was still hanging around in Ever's mind.

Tawana bent over and touched Ever's forehead. Almost immediately she looked up at Fontanelle and shook her head, "Onset is all gone, but some of her thoughts were still lingering around in Ever's mind. I picked up on a couple of them. She's kidnapped Exodus."

"Forger make a mutant and take us home. We got wounded to attend to," Fontanelle commanded with a deep sigh.

"I will not use my powers in such a manner," Mutant Forger said sternly. Fontanelle got up from her kneeling position and got only a few inches from Forger's face.

"Look Forger! I've bout had it with your woe as me crap! If you would use your gift perhaps we could have been able to beat Onset! And just maybe Exodus wouldn't be gone! You ever think about that?" Gloria questioned as she held an accusing finger in his face.

Mutant Forger slapped away the finger and grabbed Fontanelle with a firm hand around the throat, "Now you listen! How dare you act as if I put my own personal needs before the team? I refuse to create HUMAN BEINGS for you to use as cannon fodder against this battle with Onset. Do you honestly take creation that lightly? I've been down the road you want me to start down again and believe when I tell that it is not pretty. I won't do it. No matter the case."

Gloria hit the ground wheezing from breath after Mutant Forger released his grip on her and went to attend to Proteus.

"Quite the team they have there," Nawon whispered to Ricki.

"**Yata mo chong la nagat sunn ti meed naw. S'kin delo non-ka loyola. Give me Astra! Give me Astra!"**

Just as was done with Legion and Mastermind a prison bubble hovered above the kettle pot. Astra flew out of the kettle pot and went straight into his maroon prison bubble.

"Welcome home my Torn Queen! Only one more piece remains to captured. Exodus came to me so foolishly and in turn I was given my Demon Made True. Now all that remains to be captured is The Host of Power. And he will come to me just as easily. Then all shall be mine!"

"You're a mad woman. You know that?" Exodus exclaimed in a bitter voice as he hung suspended in his white prison bubble.

"I doubt she cares about your opinion," Judas Traveller said somberly. He felt it in his bones. A deciding battle was coming and more and more thing s seemed to be in Onset's favor.

"Well said Judas. And to think Exodus you were my last hope," Sinister sighed.

Exodus's eyes flared with psionic energy as he stared at Essex with rage, "The Exiles will come! They'll defeat this woman. I know they can do it."

"**With the pathetic leadership of Fontanelle? HA! We might as well consider ourselves doomed."**

"They sent you back didn't they Magus?" Gaia asked mockingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Zodiac Saga Pt. 7: The Host of Power 

Onset stepped forward gracefully into the center of the dimly lit chamber. The room smelt of strawberries and incense. She figured if she was going to keep around company she should at least make their noses comfortable. Exodus complained of the smell, but only to annoy her. That man was insistent on being a never-ending smart ass. It probably took away the sting of getting his ass kicked by her even though the combined Exiles and Tans nearly got the best of her. Them being so aggressive was a move Onset didn't see coming.

None of that mattered though. The end game was finally beginning. All that remained for her to do was to capture the Host of Power. She already had a sizeable group of powerful beings under her finger; Bloodscream, Magus, Exodus, Gaia, Sinister, Cortez, Slipstream, Trevor Chase, Judas Traveller, Mastermind, Astra, and Legion. They were hers to control and they were the rungs that would lead her to the ultimate godhood.

Looking up at the numerous prison bubbles surrounding her Onset smiled at the looks of dismay, confusion and concern on the faces of all those who she had taken hostage. Legion, Astra, and Mastermind still had no idea what was really going on. They were still disoriented from the Shi'ar resurrection spell. Seeing the negative emotion just flowing from their faces like a river made Onset want to laugh. That was the sadistic D'Ken in her.

"Why do you look so smug?" Gaia asked rudely. Onset only shrugged her shoulders and continued to pace around the chamber in circles. Her walk was extremely slow and her purple cloak billowed rapidly behind her as if guided by some unseen force. Gaia just wanted to get out of her bubble and beat the crap out of that woman. Of course last time she came close to tangoing with Onset her leader nearly died in the process.

Being in this situation with Exodus kinda gave her some relief though she hated to say it. After Onset had captured her she wasn't even sure if Exodus was still alive or not. Seeing him again at least gave her some that this woman wasn't totally unstoppable. From what du Paris had told her they had nearly got the best of Onset till she possessed Ever and used him to ambush the team. How dirty was that? Just cuz she was getting her behind handed to her she had to go and take over a fresh new body to fight with. How lame was that? Gaia knew that Ever must have been taking Exodus's capture pretty hard.

"We've got to go and take down Onset now! This woman is holding Exodus, Gaia, and a whole mess of other people. Yet, you want to sit here and wait. Am I getting this right?" Ever yelled slamming his yellow fist on the table. The shock of the fist reverberated through the table and shook Fontanelle's cup of coffee. A tiny bit of it spilled onto the table.

Gloria stared at the spilt coffee and looked up directly at Ever with crossed eyes. She rose up from her chair and grabbed her coffee cup by a few fingers. Then she fiercely flung it across the table hitting Ever square in the chest. The contents of the cup splashed all over Ever and the cup broke into three large pieces.

While Ever, Proteus, and Mutant Forger were still in shock over what had just occurred Fontanelle yelled infuriated, "What the hell do you want me to do Ever! HUH? What the hell do you want me to do, "What the hell do you want me to do Ever! HUH? What the hell do you want me to do? You want Onset's head? Fine I'll give you Onset's head!"

Slamming the door behind her as she walked out of the kitchen Fontanelle left behind an air of uncomfortable silence. Osman looked at the mess that was Ever at the moment and laughed. Then with a stern stare and a matching tone he told Ever exactly how he felt.

"You pushed her too hard and she finally pushed back Ever. I think she's about ready to have the same reaction with Onset though. Now that you've given her plenty of incentive."

The Morlock ignored Proteus's remarks and searched diligently for a napkin on the table. When he finally found one he wiped his face thoroughly. He knew he was going to have quite the smell on him. He could just hear Cory's pestering anytime now.

Fontanelle pushed open the room to her door with a quick thrust. She moved quickly across the cold floor and lay on her fluffy bed. The woman had a lot of stuff on her mind. She was going to soon have to lead a bunch of mutants into battle against a woman who thoroughly knocked the crap out of Exodus, arguably one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, kidnapped Sinister like it was nothing, and defeated the combined forces of the Exiles and the Tans. They were going to need something more if they were going to have a chance of defeating Exodus.

"You know we're ready don't you Gloria? The kids have been itching for battle," Plazm said walking quietly into Fontanelle's room. His voice was full of confidence and strength. He was different from the most of the other students because he was well advanced in years. He had once been a Hong Kong cop before the Tans screwed him over. That's why he didn't exactly like the idea of the Exiles joining forces with his former archrivals, but he dealt with it.

Sitting up in her bed Gloria rubbed her eyes and said in a hushed tone, "I know Plazm, but the last time I took the students into battle I failed them miserably. I'm not sure I can do it again. And what of Lifeguard? She's barely trained."

"Nothing could keep that girl from her brother. Trust me Gloria. They're ready and I'm ready," Plazm said closing the door to Fontanelle's room behind him.

Giving pep talks wasn't exactly her thing, but she knew that this was most definitely the time for one. Gloria was about to lead a bunch of inexperienced mutants into battle with a woman she wasn't even sure the Avengers could defeat. How were they supposed to survive this?

"Okay guys. I know this seems rough. Especially with the absence of three people from our team, but we've got to press on. We're going to save them and we're going to beat Onset. You all just have to trust yourselves and me. We've taught you a great deal and just apply those skills. If you do I can promise not only survival, but also victory. Now everybody meet back here in 10 minutes. Proteus is going to teleport us right to where Exodus is," Fontanelle explained.

Everyone in the crowd dispersed and Dayne let out a great sigh. She was glad to have that speech out of the way. Though the toughest part was yet to come. They were going to have to fight Onset head on.

"Don't you think we should get the Tans in on this?" Ever asked coming up behind Fontanelle.

Gloria shook her head, "Nope. I already told them they're to come in as a second wave if we fail. I'll be keeping a mental link with them so they'll be able to tell. If we go down the least we can do is soften Onset up some."

Ever laughed, "That's a positive way of looking at it."

"Keeps me from being insane," Fontanelle replied returning the laugh.

"Laughing in the face of danger huh?" Proteus asked as he walked up the platform steps to where Fontanelle and Ever were.

"Look at it this way Osman. I either laugh or I cry," Ever smirked as he walked away from his two teammates. He was headed to where Vyper and Harmony were talking. Most likely about what was to come.

"**They're coming Demon Made True. They're coming with all they've got. And if they only knew they were delivering The Host of Power right into my hands. This is all going too well."**

"If you honestly think you're going to win that easily Onset you're more depraved than I thought," Exodus spat.

Onset simply turned away from du Paris and made her way out of the chamber where she was holding all who were so important to her plans. Her plans to dominate all that is. And her domination would be soon. For how could a few measly children and their teachers stop her? Her power and knowledge spanned greater than any of them knew. For within her were the might of Onslaught, the cruelty of D'Ken, and the cunning of Lilandra. None would stand in her way. Not now! Not ever!

Fontanelle gathered the troops. The time of reckoning had come. Different emotions, different expressions, and different opinions all were awash in this gathering. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was freeing their friends, enemies, and possibly people they didn't even know. Onset had to be stopped. If she weren't stopped now who would be able to stop her later?

"Everybody prepare yourselves. We're going into the heart of the beast! Do your magic Proteus," Fontanelle commanded while looking at Osman. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. Warping reality itself he found where Exodus was and by using his powers once more he transported all of the Exiles to this location. The final battle was about to be joined.

There was a loud crashing sound as all of the Exiles appeared in the center of a gigantic room. All above them were the people Onset had kidnapped. They were trapped in bubble prisons that came in a variety of colors. There was only command for Gloria to give at the sight before them, "Get them all down from there!"

"**Not so fast!"**

A gigantic blast whizzed through the air taking out Toxicwaste, Legolas, and Harmony. The three of them were hurt, but they were still conscious at least. Suddenly the prison bubbles all evaporated like gas and Onset's prisoners fell to the ground one by one. Fontanelle got the sinking feeling something bad was about to happen.

Before Gloria could see the fruits of this feeling she was struck behind the back of her head. The swift blow had come from Onset. Mutant Forger erected TK shields around the rest of his teammates to insure physical attacks wouldn't be so potent. Onset threw back her head in laughter at Mutant Forger's measly attempt for some kind of defense.

"**Bring The Host of Power to me my children! Bring me Proteus!"**

The eyes of all those Onset had captured began to glow a bright amber color and they sprung on the Exiles. Mutant Forger knocked back Gaia, Slipstream, and Fabian Cortez into a wall with a swift telekinetic blast. All three mutants had been knocked out cold.

"Bad bad Forger. No more tricks from you!" Legion said as he invaded the mind of the mutant with his powerful psi abilities. Mutant Forger yelled out in pain as he was pounded with a psychic force the equivalent of boulder falling on your head. The mutant from another dimension hit the floor with a thud and blood trickled out of his ears.

Exodus saw this entire exchange and stopped dead in his tracks. He was entirely motionless. His amber eyes flickered now from a bright red back to their amber color. Bennet's eyes changed colors back and forth was almost a minute before the red became the dominant color. Exodus was in control of himself and he would make Onset pay for trying to use him. Just like Apocalypse used him.

Surrounding himself with TK energy Exodus flew straight into Legion knocking the mutant into the center of Onset's chamber where there was a red star painted into the ground. Legion hit that star head on and yelled out in pain as a blue stream of light came from his chest. Realizing what he just had done Exodus flew in trying to take Legion's hand and pull him away from the light. He failed and only managed to become engulfed in the light as well.

Onset saw the light coming from where the red star had been and cried out, **"NOOO! The Soul Unraveled wasn't supposed to open the gate just yet. The energies are being lost. This cannot be! All will be destroyed."**

Fontanelle rubbed the back of her neck as she rose from the ground to see the battle taking place before her. Vyper was busying trying to fight off Bloodscream and Proteus had used his abilities to turn Magus into a puddle. Now though he was caught in battle with another reality warper, Trevor Chase. Plazm was doing the best he could against the illusions of Mastermind. She was about to go and help him when she punched in the kidney by the woman known as Astra.

"Die you old hag!" Astra screamed as she punched Fontanelle in the stomach. Gloria wheezed and kicked out Astra's feet from under her. The woman hit the ground hard and you could hear something crack.

Dayne bent over to deliver a punch to Astra, but time seemed to slow down all around her. When Fontanelle looked around everything had stopped moving. She could see Sinister choking the life out of Lifeguard and she saw Legolas up and on his feet again. She could see the spit coming from Proteus's gritted teeth as he struggled against Trevor Chase.

"**Stop looking around Fontanelle and listen! This is Tymer. You have to end all this. The fate of the world depends upon you!"**

"And how the hell am I supposed to save the world!" Fontanelle muttered grimly. The situation looked hopeless. How could she ever defeat Onset?

"**You can't defeat Onset! That's not how you save the world though. See Astra on the floor there? Just as the Soul Unraveled can open the gate only the Torn Queen can close the gate. You and her must go into the light and close that gate."**

"And what about Onset? Do we just let her walk away?" Fontanelle asked her voice beginning to pick up in tone.

"**Yes. We have no choice. Do as I say and end this!"**

Time began to speed up around Fontanelle and she knew what she had. Gloria reached down and wrapped both of her heads tightly around Astra's hair. She began to drag the woman across the stony gray floor. Astra's skin began to burn from the friction and became raw. She clawed at Fontanelle's hands but to no avail. Fontanelle laughed weakly at Astra's attempts to escape her and looking back the blue light Exodus and Legion were trapped in was in clear sight.

"This ends now!" Fontanelle yelled as she threw herself into the blue light and Astra with her. There was a loud explosion that knocked everyone to the ground and the room was filled with smoke. Onset was the only left standing.

"**All my beautiful plans gone to ruin! All gone now, but alas I will rebuild. Ta ta for now little mutants!" **

With that Onset left with a flash of brilliant red light. Slowly all the smoke in the room began to dissipate and everyone saw the effects of what had just happened.

Mastermind, Legion, and Fontanelle were gone. On the floor Astra was wearing the all white uniform of Fontanelle. Exodus was now wearing, probably to the dismay of many, the armor he wore when he was the Horsemen of War. In his right hand was the red sword that had struck down many. His maroon colored cape covered his body that was laying face first on the floor.

Trevor Chase, or what looked to be Trevor, was on the floor next to an unconscious Proteus. The only difference was this Trevor looked to be 18 years old.

Exodus was the first to rise from the ground and looking around he said, "What a bitter victory! For I feel we have barely won at all."

**Epilogue **

Exodus walked forward and stood looking out into the desert night. Bennet felt different now. Nothing could be the same anymore. Things were different now. Things could never be the same. Onset had failed, but she was far from defeated.

Legolas walked up behind Exodus cautiously and was about to tap him on the shoulder when his leader said, "No need for that Legolas. I know you are there. Does Trevor like his new accommodations?"

Walking up next to Exodus the mutant student replied, "Yeah he's liking it so far. What about Fontanelle? How's she coping?"

"Another subject for another time. You're not quite ready to handle that revelation yet, but there is a different revelation I think you're ready to hear about. Are you ready?" Exodus asked looking right into the eyes of the young man. His red eyes tore through Legolas like a bullet through paper.

"Yes I'm ready Exodus. Tell me," Legolas replied.

"The Child of Onslaught is coming and Ever was right to tell you that you will play a great part in defeating it. I'm going to make you official leader of all the students. You will command them. They will follow your leadership when it comes time to fight the Child of Onslaught," Exodus explained.

With a sigh Legolas kicked at the sand, "I don't think I'm…"

"You're more than ready. I know all about your alcoholism Derrick. True it's an obstacle, but I wouldn't have chosen you in the first place if I didn't think you could overcome it. I know you can and you will," Exodus said sternly. Those glaring eyes made Legolas want to crumble away and melt. Exodus was the only one who could ever make him feel like that.

"Isn't the Child of Onslaught, Onset?" Legolas asked confusion suddenly entering his mind. The wind blew by and caused the two men's hair to wave in the air slightly.

Exodus laughed gently as if he had been told a joke that in truth really wasn't all that funny. Du Paris stared off into the stars and said, "It's out there Legolas. It's out there. The Child of Onslaught isn't Onset. It's something else and it's coming with an army. I know this because I've seen it. When I was trapped in that energy with Legion I saw it. And it's coming with all great speed."

Legolas began to stare up at the stars with Exodus feeling an overwhelming and incredible sense of dread filling him totally.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I'm finally done with this Dark Zodiac Saga. It's taken me for so long, but it was a joy to do. I've enjoyed working with all the characters in the story and boy it's been a ride. Working on this story was a total labor of love and to think it was all born from watching the movie "Thirteen Ghosts". Who would have thought? The tiniest of inspirations can lead to the biggest of stories. **_


	10. Chapter 10

New Arrivals Beijing 

Mutant Forger and Gaia waded through the masses of Chinese men and women assembled in the marketplace. The two aforementioned mutants were here to find one of these people in particular. He was an ex-Triad assassin on the run. His name was Red Lotus, he was 22, and he was a mutant.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you parted these people like the Red Sea or something?" Gaia asked referring to Mutant Forger's powerful telekinesis that came from the 100 telekinetics he had created during a dire situation in his home dimension.

Mutant Forger gave Gaia a stern look and replied, "That is not my way Gaia."

"And why the heck not? I mean if these powers are gifts why the heck can we only use them in major situations? Why can't we use them just like people use their sight or their hearing? Isn't it the same thing?" Gaia prodded.

"Yes it is, but we first must gain man's trust. Just using our powers carelessly will only lead to mistrust and hatred. Two things which already exist on this world in spades," Mutant Forger answered as he spotted the mutant they were looking for in the crowd. With his telekinesis he reached out and held the boy's feet.

"Well then-"

"Not now Gaia! Not now! We've found our target!" Mutant Forger said pointing to where Red Lotus was. Gaia nodded and began to weave her way through the crowd as quickly as possible. She was using her reality altering abilities to make her slightly intangible so moving through the gathered people wouldn't be quite as hard. She wasn't able to make her entire body intangible, but only certain parts of her body. Though with more training she'd get the hang of it.

Finally reaching her target an exhausted Gaia put her hands on her knees and sighed. With an exasperated tone she extended her hand and said, "I'm Gaia. I hear you're a mutant. Oh by the way nice to meet you."

"Who sent you? Why can't I move my feet? Who are you?" Red Lotus asked trying his hardest not to panic. The last thing he wanted to do was to draw attention to himself.

"We came on our. You can't move your feet because of me. I'm Mutant Forger and the lovely lady is Gaia. We're the Exiles and we're here to make you an offer I'm sure you won't refuse," Mutant Forger said as he walked up to Red Lotus.

"Try me," Red Lotus said snidely.

"Let's put it this way. We can make the Triads leave you alone…permanently," Mutant Forger offered knowing he had caught the boy's interest.

Red Lotus laughed, "And I'm suppose to believe that because?"

"Because we're the guys who put the Tans out of commission," Gaia exclaimed jumping up on her feet. Her statement made Red Lotus's eyes go wide and his shoulders perked up. He looked like he was ready for a fight.

Mutant Forger put a hand on Red Lotus's shoulder to calm him down, "As I've said before we're not here to fight you. Only to help you. Will you give us that chance?"

Red Lotus breathed deeply as he thought over his options. Finally he let his shoulders slump and said, "If you guys could defeat the Tans the way you did then just maybe you can get the Triads off my back."

Norfolk, Virginia 

"So where's this Hope girl at?" Legolas asked as he looked out into the many people crowded on the beach. He saw plenty of girls that caught his eye, but after his drinking binge not too long ago he wasn't too keen on having relations with a female. The last one he had been with he had used. He wanted to make up for that so bad that it hurt. It was like a fire inside of him consuming everything in its path. He had to extinguish that fire before it burnt him too bad.

Star Prophet pulled out what looked to be something in the shape of a compass from her pocket, but the object was square and had a bunch of red dots all over the glass surface. Looking at Derrick she said, "The Astra part of me had a mutant ability exactly like Forge's though his is on a higher level than Astra's or should I say mines. Either way though I'm still pretty dang good when it comes to machines and building stuff so let's just say we're going to find Hope."

"Well, I would hope so. And please ignore the pun. Too corny even for my tastes," Legolas grinned. Star Prophet returned his expression with a stare of cold seriousness. Derrick sighed to himself. If this had been just Fontanelle she would probably be cracking even cornier jokes than he was at the moment. Now though something was mixed up with Fontanelle and she even had a new body to boot. Quite the sexy body, but he could never quite look at her that way. After all she was still Fontanelle in a way.

The object in Star Prophet's hand began to bleep and each one of the red dots began to vanish one by one until only one was left. Star Prophet pointed straight ahead and said, "She's over there! Only a few hundred feet away. Don't bum rush her, but don't let her get away either."

"Yeah I got it covered. Hold up I sense something coming from her. She's frightened of something. I think her powers are about to flare out of control. We gotta move in quick!" Legolas said as he leaped up into the air over hundreds of people. He didn't care who saw him, because if he didn't get to Hope in time all these people would be techno-organic statues.

"Murphy is alive and well," Star Prophet sighed as she took off in a run trying her best to keep up with the fast moving Legolas.

Exiles Base 

"So Exodus is out on another date with Crystal huh?" Vyper asked as he dodged out of the way of a spinning blade. Above him watching the training exercise was the mutant teacher known as Ever.

"Yea he did, but I think you should be worrying about those blades flying at you. They don't look too pretty," Ever warned as he upped the training level a bit. Vyper was doing too well on the present level of training.

Noticing the visible change in the training program Vyper exclaimed, "Hey man take it easy! All I did was ask if he went on a freakin date!"

Norfolk, Virginia 

Legolas saw Hope and she was only a few feet away from him. Her hair was a light purple color that matched her two-piece bathing suit perfectly. She was holding her hands to her temples and was in a knelt position. The girl's eyes were scrunched up and she was trembling. Derrick saw only one way to stop her powers from lashing out like they were about to.

When he was only a few feet away from Hope he leaped up and in mid-air kicked his feet out knocking Hope back a couple of yards into the sand. She was unconscious and Derrick would just have to pray that her powers didn't work in her sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Star Prophet asked as she finally caught up to a much faster Legolas.

Derrick glared at Star Prophet, "I did what I had to do. Her powers would have flared out of control."

"And man I'm just sooooo sure she's going to want to join the Exiles now," Star Prophet complained.

"Could you just cut the bull? I did what I had to do. I rather lose a potential student than a bunch of innocent lives. Wouldn't you? Or maybe Astra is more dominant up there than we thought," Legolas sneered.

Star Prophet's face turned red and she spun around landing a roundhouse right in Legolas's jaw. Her student went falling into the sand and she was on top of him before he even had to time to flinch. Star Prophet pushed her hair out of her face, leaned in close to Derrick and said, "Let's get one thing straight here. I won't have you doubting me anymore. I'm not Astra and I'm not Fontanelle. I'm Star Prophet. Remember this and I might not kick you in the balls next time."

"Fuck you," Legolas spat in the woman's face.

"Well, I just hope you aren't any influence on the next six students we pick up," Star Prophet mocked as she wiped away Derrick's spit from her cheek.

**Two Weeks Later  
**

Ever walked up to the wheeled seat and sat down in it. He hated doing this, but every time new students came on it was his job to put them in the computer database. Maybe he can pass this job off to Colossus. The Morlock always remembered Colossus being kind enough to take a load off somebody else's back.

**Red Lotus**

**Real Name: Zao Zhung**

**Age: 22**

**Powers: Unable to be defeated in hand to hand combat, super strength (Thing level), and blood that is like acid.**

**Location Recruited: Beijing, China**

**Hope**

**Real Name: Hope Middleshine**

**Age: 20**

**Powers: Able to create techno-organic constructs and infect objects with the techno-organic virus. She maintains control over all things she creates and infects.**

**Location Recruited: Norfolk, Virginia **

**Downtime**

**Real Name: Sarah Pollard**

**Age: 21**

**Powers: Capable of slowing time down around her.**

**Location Recruited: Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Amun**

**Real Name: Josh Kenney**

**Age: 18**

**Powers: Able to absorb the DNA of anything he touches and become that thing for a period of two hours.**

**Location Recruited: Albany, NY**

**Phaser**

**Real Name: Tony Crosby**

**Age: 19**

**Powers: Capable of turning anything he touches into its solid, liquid, or gas form.**

**Location Recruited: Denmark**

**Crywhip**

**Real Name: Thomas Franzoni**

**Age: 17**

**Powers: Can create whips composed of 'emotional energy'**

**Location Recruited: Atlanta, Georgia**

**Rubber**

**Real Name: Jason Shirely**

**Age: 18**

**Powers: Can turn his body into organic rubber**

**Location Recruited: Dayton, Ohio**

**Impervious**

**Real Name: Adnan Ingram**

**Age: 23**

**Powers: doesn't need to eat, sleep, or get rid of waste. He can survive in temperatures near absolute zero and as high as 45,000 degrees Celsius. The boy is immune to any type of psionic attacks as well as mystical ones. He is also an External like Legolas.**

**Location Recruited: Tajikistan**

**Over Mars**

"The time to strike is now my brothers and sisters! This Earth will fall to us as has so many others," Ramses Xavier yelled to the army before him on this massive space station he called home. Next to him was his generals; New Son, Jadianna, Ptah, and Seti. They were just as anxious for the battle ahead as he was.

And he could feel the same thrill of excitement from his warriors by the sound of their war cry. His army included mutants, Neo, and Inhumans so it was quite diverse, but one thing united all of them as one cohesive force. They loved to kill and conquer.


	11. Chapter 11

Games and War Part 1 

Red Lotus, Gaia, Amun, Colossus, and Sunfire stepped into the training room, which was pretty much equipped to be the Exiles' version of the Danger Room. Today Colossus and Sunfire were about to take their students on a little holographic mission. The two needed the training themselves since they were a little rusty when it came to fighting skills considering how long they had been held captive by Sinister.

"So Amun I hear you like Egyptian mythology," Colossus commented.

Amun's face lit up light a candle and he replied, "Yeah. Pretty much where my name came from. Amun was the god of creation. Though he wasn't in any stories surprisingly."

"Well, then I think you'll like this simulation child," Sunfire said as the metal boxed in room turned into a vast desert.

Red Lotus looked around amazed, "This is incredible. It's so real I can even feel the heat of this place."

"The technology came from some connections Exodus has yet to disclose to us. Unless he did while Sunfire and I were gone," Colossus said looking over at Gaia who had been around since before the two went missing.

Gaia shook her head, "He still hasn't said who gave him the tech. Kinda strange huh?"

"Very, but that's a matter for another day. Right now we need to focus on the mission at hand. There are four pyramids. One in the east, north, south, and west of this desert we're working in. Each one of these pyramids has a red flag at the top of them. Retrieve those flags and we win. It's as simple as that," Sunfire explained.

Colossus moved beside Sunfire, "Amun I suggest you pick one of us to absorb the DNA from. Remember your two hour time limit or you'll be stuck in the form you change in to. Amun you will be the only person to have a partner. You will choose who that partner will be."

"I choose you Colossus. And I'll be absorbing your DNA if you please," Amun said as he walked up to Peter and touched his chest. It took only a brief moment for Amun to absorb Colossus's DNA into himself.

"Now you have your first DNA sample in your catalogue. When we get the time you'll absorb all of the students and teachers DNA," Colossus said.

"Enough chatter. Everyone fan out and be on your guard. Remember most of us will be all alone in this," Sunfire said as he took off in the air towards the north leaving a blaze of fire behind him.

"Amun and I will take the west," Colossus said as he directed Amun to follow him.

"I got that east side baby," Gaia laughed as she took in stride towards the pyramid she was to conquer.

"Guess that leaves me with south," Red Lotus sighed as he walked his way towards his objective.

Cairo 

Ramses walked down the streets of Cairo. Chaos reigned around him. His mutant soldiers were ravaging the city to pieces. Homes burned, bodies were mutilated, and screams of terror could be heard all over. This all pleased Ramses Xavier.

"Hear me Earth! I am here and I will conquer!" Ramses yelled out to no one in particular.

A mutant with long black hair and an emaciated gray face approached Ramses, "Sir we have reports of resistance pounding into our forces! Numerous mutant forces lead by who we believe to be the X-Man known as Sabertooth."

"Impossible! Sabertooth is dead. Take me to this resistance and now!" Ramses yelled his anger beginning to boil over.

Buenos Aires 

New Son stretched out his hand and ignited a building with his kinetic energy. The building exploded loudly sending debris flying all over the city. New Son threw back his head and laughed. The time was nearing when this Earth would be theirs. The unconquerable Earth 616 would fall to them.

"New Son! New Son!" Domina, one of New Son's favorite Neo, yelled as she came running down the streets at full sprint.

"What is it Domina?" New Son asks as he bends down to hold up an exhausted Domina. She was suppose to be on the other side of the city so for her to run all that way non stop was a feat to admire.

"We are under attack New Son! An army of clones sir have just attacked our forces. Rax and his division are holding off the army as best as possible. But going up against an army of Sabertooths and Sebastian Shaws is no easy thing.

The blue energy that made up New Son's body flared up as Domina finished her report. With piercing eyes he looked the woman Neo in the face and said, "Take me to this disturbance. I will annihilate it quickly."

Domina nodded her head obediently and New Son wrapped his arms around her midsection. With that he took off into the air and from there he could see his forces battling against this army of clones.

He could see Barbican struggling as best as he could to fight off the hordes of clones by raising up brick walls out of thin air. He was able to entrap a good number of his opponents. And he was also making stone spikes arise randomly out of the ground to severely harm the attacking forces.

Not far way from Barbican, New Son saw Seth holding off two Sabertooth clones with some degree of success. Though he was cornered and if not saved he would fall.

"This ends now!" New Son exclaimed as he enveloped all the clones in his kinetic energy. Their bodies began to glow and at the sight of this many of the Neo began to retreat back. They looked up into the sky and saw who had arrived on the battlefield. They knew exactly what was about to happen.

BOOM!

Damascus 

Hail, thunder, lightning, fierce rain, and tornadoes battered this ancient desert city. All of these strange happenings originated from Jadianna Logan. She was the daughter of Storm and Wolverine. On her world her mother and father had both been killed by Sentinels. She was barely even two when that happened.

"Run humans! Cower before your new goddess! Give way to Jadianna. All will fall before me," the lineage of Storm screamed as she spun around in the air wildly. Nature was her plaything and right now she was having far too much fun with it.

"Oh please!" Fabian Cortez shouted from below as he blasted Jadianna in the sky sapping away a good deal of her strength. She began to fall towards the ground.

"How dare you harm her majesty?" Cypher asked enraged as he came up behind Cortez and touched his cheek. Fabian fell to the ground and began to convulse wildly.

"That should teach you a lesson whelp. I just had a very nasty conversation with your nervous system," Cypher gloated as he dusted his hands together at a job well done.

Before he could even move to see if Jadianna was all right he was hit in the face by a size 13 foot. It had come from the mutant F19. He had light grayish skin and two black circles around his eyes. His hair was read as fire. He was the son of Domino and Apollyon. He was the grandson of Jean Grey and En Sabah Nur. He was a servant of Sinister and he was ticked.

"Fabian didn't come alone mutant. I'm here to accompany him in destroying you and yours," F19 said through gritted teeth.

Cypher rubbed his jaw and said a few inaudible words. F19 fell over grasping his stomach. What had Cypher done to him? The bodyguard of Jadianna grabbed F19 by his short hair and spat in the mutant's face.

"I just told your stomach to start making as much acid as possible. Talk about killer heartburn," Cypher laughed wickedly.

"I've not given up yet," F19 said with a smug smile as he let out a gigantic scream. He was using the powers of Ruckus that had been grafted to him. The whole of Damascus shook from F19's tremendously powerful sonic scream. Cypher fell to his knees clutching his ears and then he fell unconscious. F19 fell down right next to Cypher knowing he was going to die. His stomach would soon make far much more acid than his body could handle and he would die. Simple as that. He had accepted it.

Space 

Seti and Ptah watched the displays of the war happening on Earth. Looking over to Seti, Ptah asked, "Who could possibly be behind all those mutant attacks on our army? Do you know of anyone that powerful in this reality?"

"Some potentially my friend. Someone in particular. I'm going to find him and make use of him as best as possible," Seti laughed.

"Who could this someone be?"

"Mr. Sinister."

"Can you be sure?" Ptah asked dumbfounded. He had hardly ever thought of Sinister. On his world he had died by the hand of Cyclops and Jean Grey.

"More than sure. He is the one we must kill."


	12. Chapter 12

Games and War Part 2 

Colossus stood against the combined might of Caliban, Warpath, Thing, and Thunderbird. They all charged at him full force. Peter allowed his metal to spread over his body like a blue metal wave smashing against the beach. Caliban was the first to try and attack with his razor sharp claws. Colossus punched the Morlock in the face and sent him crashing through a large pillar.

Warpath shouldered Colossus in the back and Peter fell forward. Instead of falling face first into the ground he planted his hands and did a flip. His feet hit Warpath in the jaw and sent him flying into the roof where he stayed stuck.

Thing hit Colossus upside the head and sent the Russian into a bunch of crate boxes. Colossus found himself covered in splinters of wood after the punch. Rising up from the blow Peter threw one of the unharmed boxes at Thing. The Fantastic Four member crushed the box by smashing both his hands together. Ben Grimm then charged at Colossus again.

Taking the charge head on Rasputin expected to be flung a good distance, but when Thing ran into him all you heard was a loud clanking sound. Colossus hadn't even been budged and Thing was on the ground out cold. All that remained now was Thunderbird.

Deciding to take the initiative in this fight Colossus leaped into the air. He found himself traveling a lot higher up than he wanted to, but the result was the same. His hard body smashed into Thunderbird like a rocket hitting a restaurant. Dust was everywhere.

Then the simulation ended.

"How'd I do Sunfire?" Colossus asked as he returned to his human form within a few short moments.

"It was unbelievable. What ever Sinister said Gaunt did to us it seems to be taking effect. No way you should have been able to stand up to Thing like that. You fought like everything was easy," Sunfire said his voice full of shock and dismay from the observatory part of the simulation room. It was from there that all simulations could be monitored and controlled.

"You are right Shiro. That was too easy. It's like our powers have been increased tenfold," Colossus said feeling this new power surging through him. It was like his blood was infused with this new strength. What exactly had Gaunt done to them?

"Yes it does. I can feel the heat building up in me sometimes. Do you feel as if this power will overwhelm you?" Shiro asked sure without a doubt in his mind that his newfound power would never overwhelm him.

Colossus shook his head and with a smile said, "We might as well see what the limits of this newfound strength are. Run a new simulation for me. I feel ready for another challenge."

"Which simulation do you want to do now?" Sunfire asked with a hint of boredom in his tone.

Colossus put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a bit. When his through process had been completed he replied," I want to do the Prime Sentinel one. Make sure its on danger level 10 and make sure they are lots and lots of Sentinels. Don't hold back on me. I want to work up a sweat."

"Be careful what you ask for," Shiro said as he reached out with a red-gloved hand and turned the notch for the danger level to 10.

Algeria 

Sinister paced back and forth in front of his throne. In front and below him was the Savage Land Mutates who served him, Fabian Cortez, Ricki Tan, and Judas Traveller, Sinister's newest apprentice. He had to gather all his thoughts before he addressed his soldiers. He didn't want to give away too much information while at the same time keeping them informed.

Sinister stops walking and laughs, "Never did I think it would come to this."

"What are you talking about sir?" Ricki Tan asked bravely hoping that the wrath of his master would not come down upon him.

"Cairo, Buenos Aires, and Damascus were attacked by an interdimensional army lead by Ramses Xavier. I've known of his coming for some time and so I've promptly been building up forces in secret from everyone," Sinister explained.

"How large is this army?" Cortez asked concerned at what they might be facing.

Sinister smile a little at Cortez's question, "It could number in the billions possibly trillions. What we saw a few days ago was only the tiny tip of a very large iceberg. I have absolutely no way of producing that many mutants in so small a time. We must beat them with finesse and not power."

"The heroes of Earth should be of some help to us. Tell them of how great this threat is and I'm sure they'll come," Judas Traveller said.

"Oh indeed. I know they'll come to our aid, but there are only two groups I think that'll be able to work well alongside my forces. The Exiles and Avengers. Only reason I include the Avengers is because Exodus has a relationship with one of their key members. We'll need their help if we hope to win," Sinister said finally stopping his pacing and sitting down in his black throne. He let out a sigh of exhaustion. This Ramses would test his skills and his forces to their limit. Essex could feel it. No matter because for all Ramses may have and may be he is far from the grandeur of Sinister.

"No offense to you Sinister, but what makes you think the Avengers and Exiles will ever work alongside us?" Cortez asked.

Sinister's eyes flashed with a red glow, "I'll handle the Exiles. You Cortez will go with F13 and convince the Avengers. I'm sure you'll be able to pull some strings considering you have some history with the group."

Cortez gulped, "But I don't think…."

"I don't care what you think! Just do as I ask! I already have enough on my shoulders without some sniveling worm questioning me. Now go!" Sinister yelled pointing at the door.

Fabian bowed and walked away from Sinister, his pride having been hurt. After the door was closed behind him Essex rose up from his throne and said to Judas Traveller, "Come we have to work to get to concerning you my apprentice."

Judas Traveller followed closely behind Sinister as the two mutants left the main room of this Algerian base.

"Today I'm going to make you powerful like you've always wanted to be my apprentice," Sinister said as he descended down a flight of steps with Judas Traveller behind him. Essex walked over to a group of controls arranged in a semi-circle. The geneticist walked up a tiny step and turned on his equipment. Sinister pressed a large blue button on the corner of the control panel. There was a loud wheezing sound and smoke began to funnel out of one part of the lab. More and more smoke arose from that particular area and soon there was a tiny cylindrical glass chamber.

Judas Traveller walked up to the glass chamber and stroke it with his hand, "Is this what I'm suppose to enter?"

With a nod Essex said, "Yes it is. Enter now and you shall come out as my strongest warrior. Prepare yourself."

The man stripped himself naked and stepped into the chamber. The door to the chamber closed tightly. The molecules of that door altered so that the door no longer existed. Thick white gas filled the chamber and knocked Judas Traveller out cold. Quickly a green gelatinous liquid filled the entirety of the chamber.

Essex began to turn nodes and pull switches as lights flickered on and off on the control board. Pressing a button to activate Rapture, his version of Cerebro. Sinister put on a headphone set and said, "Rapture prepare for grafting process with test subject Judas Traveller."

"What mutant power do you wish to graft?" 

"Graft the abilities of the mutant Changeling to test subject Judas Traveller."

"Any additional graft requests?" 

"Yes after the Changeling graft add these additional grafts in this order. A Polaris graft, Havok graft, Forge graft, Archer graft, Vanisher graft, Callisto graft, Marrow graft, Masque graft, Leech graft, Sebastian Shaw graft, Sunspot graft, and finally a Wolfsbane graft. Inform subject Judas Traveller upon completion that any deformities he may have from the multiple grafts can be annihilated by him changing his shape with the omnimorph's Changeling's powers."

"**Will do sir."**

"Thank you Rapture," Sinister said he took off his headphone set and walked out of the lab. Now it was time for him to contact Exodus. The Exiles needed to get in on this coming war.

Exiles Base 

"So can you just like freeze time to a standstill?" Toxicwaste asked as he placed five armies on the country of Ukraine. Alex was trying to build up for the eventual attack he knew he was going to get from Gaia in Scandinavia.

Downtime placed two armies in Venezuela and two more in Siam. After doing this she answered Alex's question, "Yeah I can freeze time till it's not going anymore and when I start it back up again it seems like I've popped up out of nowhere. So some might mistake it for teleportation. Especially fools who are about to get whupped like you!"

"Bring it little girl!" Alex said with a grin hardly visible through his toxic waste covered body. He could push back the waste, but it took concentration and he didn't feel like concentrating 24/7.

"Don't even know why you two are getting happy. I'm the junk in this game anyway," Phaser boasted as he placed three armies in North Africa. That made 58 armies in North Africa compared to the 49 armies Gaia had in Brazil. An epic struggle was on the way he could feel it.

"Nothing but hot air," Gaia said as she placed four armies in Brazil and pulled a card. No one had pulled a card that they could fight someone with the past five turns, but Gaia had a worthwhile card in her hand. With a smile she flashed it at Tony. The card had North Africa on it.

"Man I could be playing Risk at the moment," Legolas groaned as he stood alongside Impervious in front of bunch of large metal balls placed on the floor.

"What is this Risk you're talking about?" Adnan asked confused at what Legolas was talking about. He was still getting use to American culture and this base itself. It was a wonder compared to the wasteland he came from.

"I'll teach you one day Ingram," Derrick said as he clenched his fists together. Exodus and Mutant Forger had walked through the door.

"Glad to see you two made it," Exodus said with a smile.

"Why are we the only ones here? Are we the most powerful or something?" Legolas asked playfully though he secretly hoped that was the reason for his summon.

"The four of us are the only long-lived or potentially long-lived mutants in the Exiles. Mutant Forger's and my longevity was induced by means that were other than natural. You two on the other hand are bonafide Externals. You're immortal mutants like Apocalypse, Cannonball, Candra and her ilk. You're something special," Exodus said.

Derrick stepped forward, "Okay that's cool and all Exodus, but it still doesn't explain why we're here."

Mutant Forger pointed to the metal balls on the floor and said, "We've you decided to give you two a private training session. Each one of those metal balls on the floor is about the size of a basketball. Once the training starts the balls will come at you from random directions at high velocities. Your job is to dodge the metal balls and not destroy any of them. Understood?"

"What if we get hit?" Legolas asked bewildered at the task placed before him. He could be off enjoying a pleasant game of Risk, but now he had to dodge a bunch of metal balls. Then he realized what he was thinking. Who cares about Risk? This type of stuff was what he lived for.

"You both are immortal. It'll only hurt a little bit if you get hit," Mutant Forger said coolly as he walked out of the room with Exodus.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be pleasant," Adnan moaned as the balls rose up from the ground.

"Probably not, but at least it'll be fun!" Legolas shouted as the metal spheres began to launch themselves at the two Exiles students.

_I am not afraid Lord though I know there is much too fear. You delivered from the clutches of evil and gave me to people whom care. I thank you for that and I only hope you use as your instrument in the trying times that are come. I know many around here find prayer to be in vain, but I cannot. Prayer gave me deliverance though you did it in a way I would have never guessed. If people took the time to look they could find miracles all around every day. In these Exiles and other mutants that fight for the right to live I see a miracle. And I thank you for making me a part of them. Amen_

Trevor Chase rose from his bed and did the Sign of the Cross. He was about to pick up his new Bible that Star Prophet had bought him when Ever walked into the room. Trevor liked Ever a lot. The man had treated him kindly ever since he had arrived at the Exiles Base. The young boy was grateful for that.

"Hey Trevor I'm going to Phoenix with Hope, Lifeguard, and Slipstream for a little R&R. You wanna come along?"

Trevor grabbed his Bible and asked, "You don't mind if I take this along do you?"

Ever laughed, "Of course not! Why would I mind?"

"Oh I don't know. I guess not everybody in the world is religious," Trevor said somberly.

The Morlock bent down and put his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "I won't lie to you and I say I'm the most religious person in the world. But I do respect other people's beliefs and their right to practice them. Now let's get going."

As Trevor walked out of his room in front of Ever he turned around and asked, "Not to be mean sir, but don't get people get afraid of how you look?"

Ever's face contorted a bit, "Yes they get very scared at times, but I just use my telepathy to make me look human." As Ever said this he tapped the side of his head gently a couple of times.

"Oh…" Trevor said hoping he hadn't hurt Ever's feelings. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You think we have too many students?" Exodus asked as he walked down a corridor with Mutant Forger beside him.

Mutant Forger stopped walking, "Why do you ask that? Are you having doubts about some of the students?"

With a weak smile Exodus said, "I am not worried about the children. Frankly I am distressed about my ability to teach them properly. I truly do not know if I am capable of handling the task."

"I've never heard such nonsense. The students trust you and look up to you Exodus. You're the Xavier figure to almost all of these kids. They wouldn't have anyone else for a leader. I know I wouldn't. Why all the doubts? Is it because of the way the battle with Onset went down?" Mutant Forger asked.

Just then a telepathic signal hit Exodus like a hammer. He grabbed his head and kneeled over. Mutant Forger immediately rushed to his side, "What's wrong Exodus? Is someone attacking you?"

Bennet straightened his body up quickly. The pain had only been quite temporary. The signal had just come unexpectedly and caught Exodus off guard. Perhaps though the sender had meant for the signal to pack a little bit of pain.

"What happened Bennet?"

"I have to go Forger. Someone has summoned me. No need for details. It's urgent," Exodus exclaimed as he teleported away leaving behind a confused Mutant Forger. He was going to talk to Star Prophet and see if she could find out what was wrong with Exodus. The sinking feeling of it being something that would put Exodus in harm badgered Mutant Forger's mind as he ran to Star Prophet's room.

Bennet walked onto the green grass carefully using his telepathy to try and feel out any hostile minds. He had to make sure no one was lurking in some corner trying to attack. Especially when he was meeting someone as despicable as Sinister.

"What do you want Essex?" Exodus asked as the wind blew fiercely making Bennet's cape billow wildly in the wind. The man's glowing red eyes made direct eye contact with Sinister. Du Paris wanted to rip that damn scientist limb from limb for what he did to Colossus and Sunfire.

Sinister grinned at Exodus's angered expression, "I want the returning of a favor. Remember when I helped the Neo/Mutant child Gaia…"

The throat of Exodus went dry. He knew this day was going to come eventually. Today he was going to have to repay Sinister for his assistance in helping Gaia. Whatever the task he knew it would be a hard one…at least on the soul. The games Sinister played always wrecked the soul.

"Ask what you will of me and make it quick," the former Horsemen of War grunted. At this Sinister pulled out a large yellow vial from behind his back.

"I offer you two choices Exodus. See there is an interdimensional invasion of a very large scale about to take place. You can either make me force you to help me OR you can help me willingly and receive a gift for it," Sinister said shaking the yellow vial in front of his face.

Exodus didn't know what to make of Sinister. What was his game here? What did he mean by gift? And what interdimensional army did he speak of? Exodus had heard about major mutant attacks in Buenos Aires, Damascus and Cairo. Could all those attacks be connected?

"You offer me too little information Sinister. What gift do you speak of?" Exodus asked pretending to be half-interested.

"This vial I have in my hand will save the lives of Colossus and Sunfire. See you saved them too early. When you came barreling into my base did you ever stop to think why it was so easy? I let you save the two early because I knew it would make you need my help eventually," Sinister proclaimed with a smile so wicked it could be burned at the stake.

Fiery anger was beginning to build up in Exodus, "What do you mean? Explain yourself Essex!"

"Of course Bennet. See whatever Gaunt did to Sunfire and Colossus it was making their powers grow rapidly out of control. I was studying the two of them to try and repeat the process, but in a more control mannered. Before I had the chance to slow down the rapid growth of Shiro's and Peter's powers you showed up. That's when I decided to let you take them and then you would have to come to me for the serum at a later date," Sinister explained.

"You cretin!" Exodus yelled. Sinister had played him for a fool. He had taken advantage of his brashness and now was backing him into a corner. Bennet was going to have to take the serum to save Sunfire and Colossus. And du Paris would still owe Sinister a debt on top of that. Essex had played his hand well.

"I think I'll like it better when you start calling me ally," Sinister said as he walked in front of Exodus and extended out the hand with the yellow vial in it. Bennet gritted his teeth and snatched the vial out of Essex's hand quickly.

"At least we're making some progress. I'll be back in contact with you again shortly. In the meantime prepare the troops," Sinister said as a terrasect portal formed behind him and he stepped through it backwards.

Exodus looked down at his hand and the yellow vial that was now in it. This vial would save the lives of Peter and Shiro, but Bennet had to wonder at what cost? Sinister always had plans within plans and no one could ever figure out what he had coming at you next.

"We got Cortez and some guy calling himself F13 on lock down over here. They claim to have connections with you guys and you'd be able to verify their story," Crystal said across the screen not looking too pleased. She didn't like unexpected visitors popping up on Avengers Mansion. Especially if one of them was Cortez. She had to admit though only a short while ago she would have felt exactly the same way about Exodus. Why was she with him? It made her look like a bad mother to some and it almost seemed implausible. There was a kindness and gentleness in him though that was genuine. Crystal hadn't seen anything that genuine for quite some time. That's why she was with Exodus, because he was the man she never had the chance to be with.

"I'm pretty sure whatever they're telling you is…"

"The truth," Exodus said as he teleported behind Mutant Forger and cut him off.

"Exodus! Where did you go? I was about to go to Star Prophet's room to try and find you when I heard the communication signal go off."

"What do you mean Exodus? How can Cortez of all people be telling the truth?" Crystal asked confused as to what the heck was going at Exiles HQ.

Exodus sighed as he hid the yellow vial from sight, "I hate to believe it myself Crystal, but he is telling the truth. The interdimensional invasion and us needing your help was all true. So you think you up to it?"

Crystal laughed, "They never got to the needing our help part. Wanda took them out before then, but we can help. The only Avengers around though are Wanda, Callisto, Gilgamesh, and myself. The rest are off handling other business."

"We could use every ounce of help Crystal. This invasion has to be halted before it gets too big and blows up in everyone's faces. These guys are just testing the waters now. We don't want a full-fledged war," Exodus explained. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"We'll be at Exiles HQ ASAP. Over and out," Crystal said as the screen faded away.

Essex watched as Judas Traveller approached him. Sinister was proud of his apprentice. He had looked to be well enough so he had survived the grafting process. Essex had never done that many grafts at one time before and he wasn't entirely sure that Traveller was going to make it. Obviously he should have had more faith in Judas.

"I feel power brimming from every corner of my being," Judas Traveller said as green magnetic energy flowed out of one of his palms. Sinister had given him what he had promised. He had given Judas Traveller power. Such a power that few would be able to stand against him.

"It's good you feel powerful Judas. You will soon use that power and we shall see just how powerful you are."

"How soon will I be able to test my power?" Judas asked eagerly.

"Sooner than you think," Sinister said.

"And what of the servants I was promised? Will I have them soon?"

"So many questions Traveller. You're lucky I can always provide an answer. Once this is all over with I tell you that Legolas and Impervious will be under your thrall."


	13. Chapter 13

Games and War Part 3 

Exodus stood in front of all those he counted amongst his most trusted advisors. They were the teachers of the Exiles and now these teachers were preparing for war. Sunfire and Colossus sat in the last two seats on the right side of the long metal table. Bennet was at the head of the table. At the opposite end of the table was Mutant Forger. On the right of Exodus was Proteus and to Osman's right was Star Prophet. To the left of Mutant Forger was Star Prophet and next to her was Ever. The four members of the Avengers that had come to Exiles HQ filled up the remaining seats. They were Callisto, Scarlet Witch, Gilgamesh, and Crystal. Held in air by Mutant Forger's telekinesis were Fabian Cortez and F13.

Bennet had just got done explaining to everyone present about how Sinister had manipulated him. Sunfire and Colossus were the most surprised. They knew Sinister had been experimenting on them, but they never knew to what extent or why.

"So you mean to tell that serum is suppose to save our lives?" Shiro asked skeptically.

"Yes it is and I for one believe Sinister this time. He rarely ever flat out lies. He only gives out damaging truths or half-truths," Exodus said as he tossed the serum to Colossus who caught it with ease.

"Do you think that makes him more or less dangerous?" Fabian Cortez laughed as he hung in the air beside F13.

Colossus nodded, "Cortez does make a good point. How do we know if Shiro and myself take this serum that we aren't just playing into Sinister's hands?"

Star Prophet banged her fist on the desk, "Look I sympathize and all Peter and Shiro, but we really don't have time to second guess ourselves here. Either take or don't take the serum you two. It's that simple."

Sunfire leaned back in his seat and said, "I refuse then. I won't fall for Sinister's tricks like the rest of you."

Contemplating for a second Colossus finally outstretched his hand and said, "I'll take the serum. I don't know what will happen, but I have to try. If nothing bad happens to me then Shiro can take it. Agreed?"

Shiro nodded, "Of course Peter. You I DO trust."

Sinister's head appeared out of nowhere over the middle of the table. It was just his head like a 3D hologram. Essex began to speak, but Exodus cut him off, "Before you go any further I want the absolute truth. Will that serum help Colossus and Sunfire?"

Nathaniel laughed, "I told you what I told you Exodus. Trust me or don't. Your choice. Now as I was saying…Ramses and his generals are attacking again. The cities they've chosen this time are Tokyo, Nairobi, Johannesburg, and Cairo again. I already have forces moving into these locations and I've already devised where all of you would be best suited to go."

Scarlet Witch stood up quickly. She didn't know Sinister personally, but she knew he was trouble, "Who are you to be telling us where to go? I don't remember you being labeled as leader. Or were we not informed of this?"

"You have quite the fiery spirit Maximoff. I like that in a mutant. Just ask Cable. Now let me inform you from this point forward that I am the leader. Do as I tell you and all of you will survive this little war," Nathaniel said.

Scarlet Witch was about to start again when Exodus held up his hand to tell her to stop. Bennet sighed and said, "Tell us what to do Sinister."

Sinister grinned, "That more like it Exodus. Now here's how everything is going to be broken down. Exodus and Scarlet Witch I want you to take Fabian Cortez and F13 with the rest of my F-series mutants in Tokyo. Star Prophet and Mutant Forger should head to Nairobi with my Savage Land Mutates. Callisto and Proteus will be going to Johannesburg with my Tans. Everyone else will be going to Cairo to rendezvous with me. I've only a few clones in my company since the bulk of my forces were eliminated by Ramses's first assault."

"Fine Sinister. We'll do as you ask. Now can you leave us be?" Exodus asked in a more telling way than a requesting.

Not even bothering to answer, Sinister's hologram image faded away. Everyone who had been on edge sat down quietly taking a breather. Sinister always invoked a sense of anxiety amongst people. Only because he was so manipulative and had a long history of using people time and time again with no sense of regard.

"So I guess Plazm is watching the students then," Star Prophet said as she leaned back in her chair. She was hoping that Plazm could come on this mission and finally get teacher status in the Exiles. He was older than Ever and yet he still was considered a student.

"I know what you're thinking Star Prophet and I would like to see it happen too, but right now isn't the time to worry about that. We have more pressing matters," Exodus said apologetically for both not being able to address the Plazm being a teacher issue and picking up on Star Prophet's thoughts. Ever since Legion's powers bonded to his he's been in a little less control of himself.

"Well at least let him come on the mission," Star Prophet begged.

"Fine! Tell him to suit up and go with you! Everyone else we have forty-five minutes till we depart to our designated locations. Be ready. Oh and Mutant Forger, keep an eye on our two 'guests' for me will you."

Legolas was lying down in his bed and reading a car magazine when Exodus walked into his room. Derrick jumped up out of his bed and stood up to face Exodus. He straightened himself out and tried to look reasonable despite being in only his boxers.

"Calm yourself Derrick. I've something important to tell," Exodus said as he put his hands behind his back.

Bennet walked behind Legolas and from behind him said, "The time has come for you to lead your peers. The teachers and Plazm are going to be heading off to fight a battle of great proportions. That will you leave you in charge of the students. Take care of them and watch over them."

Sheepishly Legolas said without turning around, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be the leader. I've made some mistakes."

Exodus laughed lightly, "As do all good leader Derrick. I know you have problems and just because you lapsed in your drinking doesn't mean you should let your life fall apart. You're strong Derrick Horton. I feel it in you. It's time you feel it too."

And with that Exodus teleported away and he left Legolas to think over what his leader had just told him.

Space 

"Cypher to me!" Ramses yelled across the immense spaceship. Cypher approached the throne of Ramses Xavier immediately and bowed before him.

"You have need of me master?" Cypher asked already knowing the answer.

Ramses placed his hand on Cypher's spiky silver hair and said, "Take some of our forces and attack the base of the Exiles. I seek to make them suffer and what better way to do that than to murder their students and destroy their home."

"Yes sir. I will do as you as of me," Cypher said as he rose from his bowed position and walked away from Ramses. Cypher's blue body suit glimmered in the light of Ramses's throne room as he walked away.

An Hour Later 

Cypher looked behind him and saw four regiments of Ramses's army that had been placed under his command. He looked in front of him and saw the thing he was suppose to destroy. Exiles HQ.

The only threat that was in that base to oppose Cypher was the many students of Exodus. He would eliminate them quickly and be done with it. None of those puny mutants could possibly stand up to his power.

From intel he and others had gathered about this Earth he knew this place was once the Hulkbuster base. Well, after Cypher was done the Hulk would never have to worry about this place being reestablished.

One of Cypher's generals approached him. She had long purple hair and a circular red tattoo over her right eye. Black armor adorned her body from the neck down. In her left hand was a shining katana sword. That sword had cut down many on her world. Blink, Pyro, Joseph, Rogue, and Psylocke among others.

"How do you want us to attack?" the lady asked with a thirst I her voice for blood and battle.

Cypher breathed deeply and with a haughty voice gave his commands, "Split each regiment into two groups and have each group sweep through a different section of the base. Also have your four best soldiers accompany me into the base. I might need support if I encounter any of Exodus's students."

His female general nodded her head and quickly said, "Yes sir. I will spread your orders amongst the troops as quickly as possible. The Exiles shall soon be without a base."

"Of course they will be! That's the point of this mission you stupid woman! Now go!" Cypher snapped. The general bowed and quickly sprinted away in a show of fear. Cypher smiled devilishly. Soon all of the peoples of this planet would show that same fear.

Exiles Base 

Alarms blared all across the base and beaming red lights flashed repeatedly up and down the halls of the building. They were under attack. Legolas and Gaia were n the communications room when the attack was first noticed.

"Could this day get any worse?" Gaia asked a she flopped down in a chair depressingly.

Legolas ignored Gaia's whining and went to work. He wasn't going to fail the Exiles like he had when he gave back into his alcoholism again not too long ago. Exodus had told him that he was to lead the students and he was going to be up to the task. Derrick refused to fail now.

The first thing Derrick did was seeing that which he was up against. He activated the outside cameras and was taken aback. Hundreds of mutants were within dangerous proximity of the Exiles base. Horton breathed deeply trying to formulate a plan.

Turning on the intercom system Legolas picked up the mike and said, "Attention everyone! We are soon to be under attack from an army of mutants. Prepare yourselves. I want all security systems to be activated. And then everyone should meet up in the cafeteria area. I got a plan."

Gaia rose up from her chair and said, "Well, if you're planning things I guess this day has just gotten plenty worse."

Before Legolas had a chance to retort the insult Gaia was out of the room. Legolas began to walk out of the room and murmured under his breath, "Damn PMS. I hope none of the other girls are at their 'special time' or we're really screwed."

With a click the door was closed and Legolas began to make his sprint to the cafeteria area. He was about to lead a group of his inexperienced equals into combat. Could he do it? Was he even capable of doing it? Exodus and Ever had faith in him. Derrick hoped that faith could help him move the mountain he was about to face.


	14. Chapter 14

Games and War Part 4 

"Glad to see you've arrived," Sinister said as he stood on the hilltop overlooking the city of Cairo. Coming up the hill was Sunfire, Colossus, Ever, Gilgamesh and Crystal. They were here to defeat the forces of Ramses Xavier, an interdimensional conquer. Having to work with Sinister was an unfortunate circumstance of battling Ramses's forces.

"Having to see this fool again makes me want to return to the Yashida Clan," Sunfire whispered to Colossus.

"What of the Yashida Clan? I hear Wolverine commands it now? When will you let your family know that you're alive?" Colossus asked curious as to what Sunfire had planned. When Sunfire was thought dead much was affected because of it, but what did Peter affect? He didn't feel like he had affected much and so he was beginning to wonder just how important his life really was.

Sunfire grunted, "Yes Wolverine does command it now and he can continue to command it for the time being. I'll make myself known when I feel the time is right."

Colossus nodded and now he understood why Sunfire didn't fight to go to Tokyo harder. Shiro didn't want people to know he was alive yet. Rasputin didn't blame him. He was going to have a lot to explain to his family. And Japanese families looked to be pretty hard to live in at least to Colossus.

"Ahh Colossus and Sunfire! I'm glad to see you're in good health," Sinister smiled. Shiro nearly leapt at Essex, but the strong arm of Colossus held him back.

"Cut the crap Sinister. We're here to help. Not to make small talk," Ever said coldly in reply to Sinister's snide comment.

"Of course Ever. Of course. I hope all of you are ready for quite the fight. Jadianna's forces number well past the hundreds," Sinister informed as he created a terrasect portal behind him. Out of the portal came Judas Traveller and clones of Feral, Sunspot, Magma, and Moonstar.

"Some forces you have Sinister. The ten of us are suppose to take down all of them," Crystal said pointing to the mutants swarming throughout the city.

"Yes we are and don't forget about her," Essex said pointing up to the sky where a woman who looked exactly like Storm had lightning arcing all around her and throughout the city of Cairo.

"And besides I'm plenty powerful," Judas Traveller boasted as he stepped forward beside Sinister.

"Not powerful enough to fight off Onset," Ever mocked.

With a smile Judas Traveller said, "I've made certain improvements since then."

"Sinister been givin' ya some genetic loving huh?" Ever teased.

"Can't we cut the testosterone and get to business please? A city is coming down around us and we're sitting here arguing," Crystal exclaimed.

"The woman is right. Let us get to business," Sinister said as he pointed his finger at the city. Feral, Sunspot, Magma, and Moonstar took off like dogs into the city. Judas Traveller surrounded himself with a green magnetic shield and took off behind the clones. Sunfire took to the air to face Jadianna while Crystal and Colossus flew to the city on a crystal sled.

Tokyo 

"Never give in!" Exodus yelled as he telekinetically flung back three mutants into a crowd of their fellow soldiers. Bennet had another power he could use, but he was reluctant to do it. Though this case was dire. He had killed many in the field of battle as a knight and it seemed he would have to do the same here.

The leader of the Exiles concentrated as he lifted four mutants into the air. He once could feed on life energy to increase his psionic abilities. He would use that ability again. With but a thought he drained all the life energy those four mutants had. He left them fall to the ground on top of their peers with a sickening thud.

"What did you do?" Scarlet Witch asked shocked and surprised. She thought Exodus had changed. Crystal had leaded her and others to believe that.

Fabian Cortez came over and spoke for Exodus, "He's doing what we're all going to have to do. These guys can't just be knocked and hope that everything is better. They're killers and we have to be too!"

Scarlet Witch gave both men a scowl and ran off in another direction towards battle. As she ran she did a hex and out of the ground popped a dozen living Hulk statues made of steel. The statues leaped into the crowds of mutants and knocked them away as if they were flies.

F13, F14, and F15 used the powers of Harry Leland to crush the innards of any and all mutants that approached them. No one was able to even get a few yards near them before their heart fell into their intestine track. No one approached by air or teleportation simply because of luck. F13 didn't possess the luck abilities of his mother and F15 only had latent probability affecting powers. F14 on the other hand had more powerful probability affecting powers than her mother, Domino, could ever possess. F14 was able to consciously affect probability in much the same way as Scarlet Witch though in not as powerful a degree.

F16 pulled back her long black hair into a ponytail and pulled the zipper on her red leather bodysuit up to her neck. Approaching her was a large Asian man with one red eyeball and a long reptilian tail coming from his back. Placing her white hand to her face she blew a kiss at the man and with her forefinger motioned the mutant to come to her. The mutant growled like a wild animal and tackled F16. With a power that stemmed from her father, Apollyon, she drained all the emotional energy of the mutant and redirected it at the mutant. His red eyeball blew open and red pus flew everywhere. As he fell to the ground in agony F16 turned her hand into a knife with the minor shapeshifting abilities that came from her grandfather, Apocalypse, and stabbed him through the head with it.

"If only I had more of a challenge," F16 sighed as she went off to help her brother, F19 who was battling a group of green skinned triplets.

Nairobi 

Star Prophet thrust her foot into the side of short mutant's head. He went rolling across the ground until he was suddenly lifted up in the air by the telekinesis of Mutant Forger.

"Goodbye," Mutant Forger said coldly as he launched the mutant at a velocity of 1000 miles an hour. When he hit a group of his fellow soldiers you could see blood and bone go up into the air.

Across the battlefield Plazm was throwing out globs of acidic plasma in a wide proximity. The globs were shooting out from all over his body and they were about the size of golf balls. When they made impact though they spread over about four times the area they had. You could hear the agonized screams of the soldiers as the acid enveloped them.

Worm had five mutant soldiers fighting for him fiercely. He had used the secretion that comes off of his body to control the minds of the soldiers and while they did the fighting he took control of more mutant soldiers.

"Pied Piper what are you doing? Get your butt in gear and do something!" Worm yelled at his fellow Mutate from afar.

Pied Piper nodded his head and pulled out his brown flute. He blew on it carefully and suddenly hundreds of flies and locusts came from all directions and began attacking the mutant soldiers of Seti Haller, the half-brother of Ramses Xavier.

"Look who has come to play with me," Seti said with a smile as he descended down from the sky. With just a thought all of the flies and locusts Pied Piper had summoned were engulfed in flames and fell to the ground as burnt pieces of abdomen and thorax.

Mutant Forger and Star Prophet looked up to see Seti descending from the sky. Star Prophet looked over her teammate and said, "This just doesn't look like it's a good development!"

"Not for you anyway," a voice came from behind the two mutants. Turning around quickly they saw another general of Ramses, his bodyguard and Seti's bodyguard.

"Get of here!" Mutant Forger yelled to Star Prophet. The woman knew Mutant Forger meant business so she took off in a run.

Ptah was the name of the other general of Ramses. He was the child of Black Bolt and Crystal. To his right was his bodyguard, Cyclops, and to the left of him was Seti's bodyguard, Chamber. With a smile Ptah said, "You think you can take us all mutant? How presumptuous of you."

Mutant Forger returned the smile, "Never said I could take you all, but believe when I say I'll be able to in a minute."

Throwing himself up into the air with his telekinesis Mutant Forger looked down at the battlefield before him and done something he hadn't done since the conflict with Magus. He used his mutant power.

Out of the sky rained three hundred mutants. All of them had minor telepathy, flight, super speed, and a sonic voice akin to Banshee. Pointing towards the ground the mutants crashed into the battlefield quickly turning the tide in the favor of Mutant Forger and the others.

"How dare you!" Seti yelled as he hit Mutant Forger from afar with a mental bolt, but found it had no effect. Mutant Forger turned around quickly his eyes blazing a bright orange color.

"My turn!" Mutant Forger exclaimed as he let loose a sonic cry that ripped through the sky and sent everyone below him to their knees. The cry had a much worse effect on Seti as it blew his head open. The body of Seti fell to the ground with a thud.

Ptah rose up slowly from his knelt position and yelled out to Mutant Forger, "This battle is far from over mutant!"

Suddenly fifty swirling blue portals opened all across the city of Nairobi. Just as suddenly hundreds of Inhuman soldiers poured out of these portals. Just when it seemed like Mutant Forger and his allies would win in came these new soldiers. This was the army of Ptah and the battle for Nairobi had suddenly become that much more harder.

Ptah turned swiftly to Cyclops and in anger said, "Some bodyguard you were!"

And with a powerful slap Cyclops head popped off his body like a bottle top. His body still stood vertical for a few seconds before falling down to the ground spilling blood everywhere.

"Chamber find the woman that was with Mutant Forger and kill her!" Ptah commanded angrily.

Chamber bowed and took in a sprint to find Star Prophet and deliver her head to his master. He would not fail Ptah especially after seeing what had just happened to Cyclops.

**Johannesburg**

"These Neo present quite the challenge!" Callisto said as she stuck another one in the stomach with her staff and quickly spun it around to whack another one in the head. If it wasn't for her receiving her god form not to long ago from her grandfather, the Greek god Apollo, then she would be utterly useless in this battle.

"Indeed they do Callisto, but I think my powers are sufficient in defeating them," Proteus said as he turned two female Neo running towards him into rabbits. With a wave of his right hand a large group of Neo suddenly perceived that spiders were crawling all over them and at the same time he gave them arachnophobia. With a wave of his left hand another group of Neo began to attack their fellow Neo in a fit of rage. Then with a clap of his hands he increased the powers of the Tans tenfold.

Nawon Tan suddenly found himself packing more juice than ever before. He was knocking back dozens of Neo with a single blast. Maybe with a powerful enough blast he could end this battle and be done with it.

"You're fight ends now spike!" Domina yelled as enwrapped Nawon with her energy whip. It knocked out the Tan cold and also gave Domina his powers. Feeling his energy flowing through her she leaped into battle with Ricki Tan who was beating the crap out of her husband, Jaeger, with his enhanced powers.

Domina reached out and grabbed Ricki on the shoulder and pumped him full of electricity. The leader of the Tans left out a scream and fell to the ground with smoke billowing from his body.

"Thank you Domina. These spikes prove to be more formidable than we had thought," Jaeger said as he wife helped up off the ground. He had numerous bruises all over his face. Fists harder than diamonds had been hitting him due to Ricki's ability to control his density.

"Yes, they are strong. I think I know the source of their strength though," Domina said directing her husband's eyes to Osman.

"Shall I handle him?" Jaeger asked with a smile.

"No that will not be happening," New Son said as he descended from the sky.

"Why not?" Domina asked quite rudely.

"We're making a new home on this planet. Ramses and the other generals are fairing well now, but one of my clairvoyants tells me they will ultimately lose. We Neo are survivors and we shall survive," New Son said as he outstretched his body over the battlefield and with his massive power plucked away all the Neo.

Once the display was over the only people left were a confused group of mutants. Proteus saw Nawon and Ricki Tan from afar. He told Axel and Igiro Tan to go and get their family members.

"That was over far too quickly," Callisto said as she walked up beside Proteus.

"Maybe they know something we don't," Proteus replied.

Cairo 

Caliban and Craze were battling against Colossus as best as they could, but he was battering them away as if they were nothing. Every time they scratched he punched them back ten feet. Every time they punched he broke one of their bones. Colossus had never been able to do this before. Normally he would have had quite the time trying to fight off both Craze and Caliban, but now this battle was almost…easy.

"Back down! I don't wish to hurt the both of you!" Colossus pleaded loudly. All he got in reply was two very ruthless grunts.

Caliban tried to take out Piotr's legs and Craze tried to hit him high. Colossus threw out a kick and flung Caliban's head back so hard it snapped his neck. Simultaneously he threw out a punch and hit Craze square in the face. Numerous bones were shattered and his nose was shoved into his brain…killing him.

That was not what Colossus had intended to do. He knelt down and cried at the two deaths before him. Piotr didn't even know his own strength anymore and it had cost two lives.

"WATCH OUT!" Shiro yelled from above. His whole body was one ball of flame and before Colossus could even look up the two mutants collided.


	15. Chapter 15

Games and War Part 5 

Piotr arose out of the crater feeling pain all over his organic steel body. He had just undergone a collision with Sunfire. Shiro had been falling from the sky and hit Colossus dead on. He wanted to see if his teammate was all right, but the pain was blinding him so he couldn't look anywhere. Putting his hand to his left shoulder, the place the pain was coming from, he felt a strange feeling. He felt an immense cooling sensation come over him. Glimpsing down Colossus saw a huge gash in his shoulder and blue energy was leaking out of it like heavy gelatin.

"That's quite the wound," Peter said stating the obvious.

"Tell me about it. I'm sorry for having hit you, but that Storm copy threw out of the sky like it was nothing," Shiro said as he crawled out of the crater behind Colossus.

Turning around Piotr was stunned by the appearance of Shiro. So much so that he couldn't even speak. What had happened to him? He wanted to say something so bad, but the words wouldn't come out.

"What are you staring at? Am I hurt somewhere because I surely don't feel anything," Sunfire said as he looked down at himself. He then saw what Colossus had seen. His whole body was bright orange and glowing like a…sun. Flames flickered off his body as if they were birds poking their heads out of their nest. What had happened to him?

"And that's why I told you to take the serum," Sinister said as he walked to the sight of the crater. He was enjoying the shock in the red, pupil less eyes of Sunfire. He had told that arrogant fool to take the serum and now he was paying for it. His powers had made his entire body into the very plasma matter that is found on the sun.

"Shut up Sinister," Colossus grunted as pain overtook him again. He was still lying in the sands. He could barely get up.

"And I have the cure for your little ailment right here Piotr, but you just have to agree that you owe me a favor," Sinister said as he outstretched his hand. In the middle of it a tubular lime green pill with a red strip through the middle of it.

Colossus wanted so bad to refuse Sinister. He wanted more than anything to refuse, but the pain was so great. If he didn't accept Sinister's deal he would die and he would leave Illyana all alone. That's something Rasputin refused to let happen. His brother had already died when being with the Exiles. He would not do the same.

"Fine Sinister. You win."

Essex smiled and handed Colossus the pill, "I knew you would see things my way."

As Colossus took the pill Sunfire exclaimed hysterically, "What of me Sinister! Do you have a cure for me? Please help me!"

"I tried to help you Shiro. You denied me. I do have something that can help you though. Just incapacitate Jadianna and bring her to me. Then incinerate her forces and I'll help you."

Shiro nodded and flew up into the air straight towards Jadianna. He was going to take her down. No matter what it took. As he flew towards the woman she said with a mocking tone, "Another puny mutant come to challenge me? How cute!"

With that she threw a powerful lighting bolt at Shiro. That same bolt had caught him off guard before, but it wasn't happening again. Without a word he let the bolt pass through him and fire off a blast that hit Jadianna's electrical field dead on. The shock of her field being destroyed was enough to knock Jadianna out.

As she fell from the sky like a broken bird she was caught in the arms of Sunfire. Surprisingly she didn't suffer a single burn while being in his arms. He could control his temperature in this form he found out to his surprise.

"Amazing," Shiro said as she descended to the ground.

He gave Jadianna to Sinister, who held her by her long white hair. Colossus was now healed on his feet. Looking out behind him Essex called out to Judas Traveller who appeared to him immediately using the powers of Vanisher.

"Project C.L.I. can begin now Judas. Take her back to base ASAP," Sinister commanded. Judas Traveller took the woman into his arms and was gone without a single word.

"What's Project C.L.I. Sinister?" Colossus asked suspiciously.

"None of your business Rasputin…yet. Now I suggest Shiro that you finish off Jadianna's forces. I'll be waiting for at the center of Cairo," Sinister said as he opened up a terrasect portal and walked through it.

"Find everyone Peter! I'll be finishing this battle shortly! The duties of a Yashida never end," Sunfire said as he flew off into the air.

Tokyo 

Ramses descended upon the battlefield to find many of his soldiers beaten, mauled, and dead. Earth 616 was all many claimed it to be. It was full of ferocity and power. He liked the challenge. Looking around the battlefield he found the source of all his woes in this battle. He found the man known as Exodus.

With the power of the Century Items he now possessed Ramses teleported to where Exodus was. His sudden arrival surprised Exodus and it gave Ramses time to smack Bennet a few yards with his super-strength, another power stemming from the Century Items.

"So you're the leader of this little outfit aren't you? You really think my armies can be defeated?" Ramses asked trying to sound angered when he was really amused by the strength of this Exodus. On his world his mother, Amelia Voight, had once been under the servitude of Exodus. His world's Exodus wasn't nearly as powerful as this one though.

Exodus didn't take the time to respond to Ramses. He was on a rage from all the life energy he had absorbed from hundreds of Ramses soldiers. His powers were raging to be unleashed and he now had the perfect victim. Throwing his head forward fiercely as if he was about to head butt someone a powerful mental bolt flew out and hit Ramses.

The leader of the invasion fell to his knees and he was screaming. The bolt was so powerful…too powerful. He could barely handle his mind from falling apart. Exodus was brimming with power. Even with the Century Items he was no match for Exodus.

Ramses fell back into the ground and rolled across the pavement. The bolt was still wrecking his mind. Suddenly he felt his body being tugged at. Exodus was attacking him again? Then a dreadful realization came to Ramses and he knew that Bennet wasn't attacking him. He was attacking the Century Items, his only means of survival in this battle.

All at once the mystical items came flying off of his body. Exodus with his telekinesis crushed all the Century Items. When he did that a wave of white energy flew everywhere. It knocked Exodus to the ground and when he arose he saw most of Ramses's army was dead and the leaders was dead along with them.

"You idiot!" Scarlet Witch called out from afar as she ran over and kicked Exodus.

"You nearly killed all of us," Fabian Cortez said angrily as he and the F-Series mutants came up behind Scarlet Witch.

"He did kill F19!" F16 roared.

Exodus finally coming out of his psionic high got up and said, "I'm sorry. All the life forces had put me on the equivalent of a telepathic sugar rush. I got out of control."

"You're damn straight you did!" Scarlet Witch scolded.

"All that matters now is that we won! Let's celebrate that," F13 said trying to calm the fire amongst everyone.

"Indeed. Now let's hope our allies are fairing as well," Fabian Cortez said.

Nairobi 

Pink crystal surrounded Mutant Forger. The crystal had come from Ptah. He was the son of Black Bolt and the Inhuman woman known as Crystal. Mutant Forger had no time to deal with this general. He had to finish this battle and send him packing.

Using a powerful sonic cry he had recently acquired Mutant Forger threw away his crystal prison easily. Flying towards Ptah at an incredible speed he punched the Inhuman general directly in the jaw. Bone broke all over in Ptah's face. His jaw was shattered completely and bones had jettisoned themselves into other areas of his face.

The trauma of the punch had been too much for Ptah. He fell to the ground dead. Mutant Forger looked over the body without the least bit of remorse. Using his newly acquired telepathy Mutant Forger found the mind of Chamber. Then using his telekinesis he flung the bodyguard of Ptah up into the air.

"You should have never tried to hurt Star Prophet," Mutant Forger said coldly as he lifted Ptah's lifeless body up into the air as well. He turned his head as the two bodies collided at a high velocity. He knew that Chamber was dead from the powerful crashing noise.

Seeing what Mutant Forger had just done to two of their top people the soldiers began to run wildly in retreat. This battle was over and never had Mutant Forger felt so empty. He had seen the mind of Seti before he killed him. Even if they won back their world there were still many other ones would be enslaved. Forger had to do something about that. He would do something about it.

Exiles Base 

Hope punched the fat Asian woman in the stomach and then Legolas delivered a roundhouse to her from behind. The woman fell to the ground out cold. Legolas looked over to Hope and said, "Not bad kid."

Red Lotus flipped over the both of them and his feet landed square in the face of a bear/human looking mutant. Looking back he said, "Stop fooling around you two. We've got a battle to fight."

Meanwhile Gaia and Trevor Chase were holding off the most soldiers with their reality altering abilities. Gaia was turning the armor of the soldiers into flames and Trevor was making them think they're intestines were all over the floor. It resulted in plenty of scared soldiers.

Amun was in the form of Colossus and he was batting back many of the mutant soldiers though he wasn't use to Piotr's body so it was giving him a bit of trouble. He was handling it as best as he could though and he seemed to be doing fine. Toxicwaste was helping him to giving some of the soldiers a little radiation poisoning. Phaser was very close to the two guys and he was using his power to turn the steel armor of the soldiers into its gaseous form. Needless to say steel in its gas form is quite hot and it make for less mutants to fight.

Impervious was beating soldiers into bloody messes, but he wasn't killing them. Looking over to Crywhip he asked, "Why is everyone so comfortable with killing?"

"We're not Adnan. It's just an either killed or be killed situation here. I don't know about you, but I still want to go and get high in Amsterdam one day," Thomas smiled as he lashed out with one of his whips. It hit a black lady and sent immense fear throughout her body. She fell to the floor and began to weep like a baby.

Cypher saw all of this from afar and shook his head. Mere children were defeating his soldiers. He knew it was a mistake to try and take this world. The armies had been so use to conquering weaker worlds and to all of a sudden go to one so strong was foolhardy. Cypher would have no more part in this. He would strike it out on his own on this world.

"Absolutely pathetic," Cypher said as he pressed a button on his wrist. He was gone with a popping sound. All he left behind was some yellow smoke.

Torrent looked around and saw that the students were actually winning. They were beating back these guys. He yelled out his observation to the rest of his team. Then as soon as he gaze returned back to fighting he saw a sight that made him nearly want to piss in his pants. Floating above him was Onset.

"Hello child," Onset said as she enveloped Torrent in a magnetic shield and flung him back against a wall. Then with a wave of her hand she teleported all of the mutant soldiers under Cypher into the heart of the sun. Now she was all alone with the students of the Exiles.

Legolas got in battle stance and said, "Don't worry guys. We can take her."

"Real confident aren't we?" Harmony said as he backed up beside Legolas.

"Isn't he always?" Chemistra asked keeping her eyes directly on Onset.

Onset laughed, "I haven't come to fight. In fact I really only want two of you."

With another wave of her hand she teleported all but two Exiles students into the middle of Phoenix, Arizona. She had no desire to kill them as of yet and besides they still had a part to play in future plans.

Legolas and Impervious both felt apprehension come over them. Why did Onset want them? Whatever for it couldn't be good!

Derrick leapt into the air and tried to kick Onset, but he was simply stopped by a green magnetic field. A bone dagger shot out of her hand and hit Legolas in the shoulder. He fell to the ground with a thud. As pain took over Legolas passed out.

Impervious tried to run out the nearest exit, but Onset turned her body into pure energy and slammed into the back of the External. He hit the ground hard, but he wasn't out yet. Rolling over he found Onset; now back in her regular form, directly in his face.

"Boo."

Adnan yelled out in anger at Onset's taunt and threw his fist into her chest. As he did so Onset turned her body into pure energy again and when Impervious's fist penetrated her chest energy poured throughout his body. He screamed and fell into unconsciousness.

Changing back into her regular form Onset stood up and laughed, "Project C.L.I. is now complete."

As she said this Onset's shape changed into that of her true form…Judas Traveller.

**Cairo**

"Now where is my cure!" Sunfire asked angrily as he approached Sinister. Behind him were the charred bodies of hundreds of mutants.

Sinister showed Shiro three red pills that were in his hand. As Shiro reached for them he clasped his hand quickly and said, "Be warned. Taking these pills will take away your powers permanently."

Shiro was shocked. He thought his powers would merely have been taken down a notch. He didn't think he would lose them. Sunfire never imagined that happening. Now he had to make a decision. Keep his newly enhanced powers or give them all up.

Looking at Sinister with anger in his eyes he said, "Take your cure and shove it as far up your ass as possible Essex."

With that Shiro flew off into the air. He didn't even want to be in the proximity of Essex in the fear that he might nuke all of Cairo out of anger. He didn't know how and he didn't know when, but he would have his revenge on Essex.

Colossus, now fully healed, looked to Essex and said, "You were wrong for that Sinister. Have you no compassion?"

"Don't blame me for this Piotr. Sunfire had his chance to take the serum. He refused and he paid the price for that. He has just refused my help again. He'll continue to pay the price."

Ever stepped forward, "Don't even try to make it like you are some great humanitarian. I know you were testing Shiro. You wanted to see how attached he was to his powers didn't you?"

"Of course and he proved me right. Shiro is a power hungry, arrogant fool. Now if you don't mind I have business to be attending to elsewhere. I thank all of you for your help," Sinister said as he slipped through a terrasect.

After Essex was gone Gilgamesh said, "The perverted nature of that one made me want to slay him where he stood."

"Same here Gilgamesh. Same here," Ever said somberly.

"At least his clones aren't still around courtesy of yours truly," Crystal smiled.

"You killed them?" Colossus asked.

"I wouldn't say kill. Let's just say they'll make lovely statues."

Ever picking up on a stray thought said, "You turned the suckers into stone!"

**Exiles Base (Four Days Later)**

Bennet leaned back in a chair totally exhausted. Four days of searching and no one had found a single sign of Legolas or Impervious. What did Onset want with them? What could they give her? Was she trying to start up the Dark Zodiac again?

Just then he had a knock at his door. Exodus told them to come in as he composed himself. He had to look like a leader around his people and not a stressed out bag of flesh.

Mutant Forger walked into the room with Ever, Proteus, Plazm, and Star Prophet accompanying him. Exodus leaned back in his chair and said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We're leaving Exodus," Mutant Forger said plainly.

Exodus was confused, "What do you mean? You're leaving to go search some more for Derrick and Adnan? Well that's fine with me."

"No we're leaving for a long time. We're leaving the team," Star Prophet said.

Exodus rose out of his chair and demanded, "I want to know why!"

"This not out of malice, but there lies a greater mission for us. I would have asked Sunfire and Colossus to come with us, but they've just come back from being gone from everything. So I figured they wouldn't come and you are so attached to the Exiles I knew you wouldn't come," Mutant Forger explained.

"What are you talking about?" Exodus asked beginning to grow angrier.

"We're talking about Ramses man! Even though we beat him and his lackeys he still has more out there in other dimensions. Who's going to free those dimensions?" Ever asked.

"Let them free themselves!" Exodus yelled in rage. How could they all up and leave him? There was so much work to be done.

"We knew you would say that," Proteus said somberly.

"We're leaving whether you like it or not. Those dimensions need saving. They need hope," Mutant Forger said as he walked out of the door. Star Prophet and Ever looked back at Exodus with pained looks. They had been part of the Exiles since the beginning and leaving was hard for them. Proteus and Plazm didn't take the time too look back. In the Exiles they never really felt they had purpose, but now they had one. And they weren't going to turn back.

As Ever closed the door Exodus let his rage vent out and he sat back in his chair. What was he going to do now?


	16. Chapter 16

**New Marauders (1of 3)**

Exodus was about to lie through his teeth. There use to be a time when he wouldn't have cared about lying, killing, or committing any other dirty deed. Those days were past him now. He had people who looked up to him, people who needed him and most of all he had someone who loved him. Bennet du Paris had finally found his light in the dark tunnel and he wasn't going to ever lose track of it.

That's what made lying to the students so hard for him. He kept telling himself he was doing it for the students, but he knew in part it was for himself. Bennet was still in shock over what happened two days ago, but most of all he was hurt over what had happened. He had lost faith in his mission for just the slightest moment. Mutant Forger and the rest left him without even a second thought. What they had done had crushed him in a way. Was he wrong for being angry with them? He wasn't sure, but he did know one thing. Just like they had their mission he had his.

Exodus just felt awkward about the whole situation before him. He didn't know whether to be angry or proud or maybe even both. Their mission was a noble one, but they could have gone about starting it in a different way. Now only Exodus remained with Colossus and Shiro.

Walking up to the podium Exodus looked out and saw all of his students waiting for him to speak. What was he going to say to them? He had an idea, but for the most part he was going to be improvising this little speech.

"Hello my students. As you may well know by now we have lost 5 of our friends, mentors, and allies to a very important mission. Proteus, Mutant Forger, Star Prophet, Ever, and Plazm are liberating entire worlds from the grip of an evil group of tyrants. I'm proud of them and so we all should be. If there are any question please feel free to ask me now or later."

Red Lotus was the first to ask a question, "How come Colossus, Sunfire, or even you didn't go on this mission?"

Bennet hesitated before answering, "The three of us felt it best that we stay behind and continue on the mission of the Exiles, which is to train all of you in your powers."

Gaia asked the next question of Exodus, "Will we be getting new teachers to replace the ones we've lost?"

Du Paris hadn't even through about new teachers. He would have to answer the question though because it was a valid one. Looking straight into the eyes of Gaia he said, "It is a possibility that is being explored at the moment. My hope is that we will find replacement teachers."

After answering the question Exodus descended from the podium and he felt immense guilt at having lied to his students. He knew nothing good would come from him lying, but he did it nonetheless.

6 Days Earlier 

Judas Traveller dragged in Legolas and Impervious by their legs. He could have simply carried them in with a magnetic field, but Judas Traveller preferred to make them hurt a little as their heads collided with the many stray rocks and cracks in the ground outside his teacher's base. Discipline was born of pain in his mind and so this was the beginning of his two new pupils pain even though they were unconscious. The floor of Sinister's base was much different from the Legolas and Impervious had just been drug across. It was a smooth black surface without the slightest blemish on the floor. This made the dragging done by Judas Traveller a little pointless at that point because the pain that was being created was greatly reduced.

"Why must you be so rough with the children?" Essex asked as he walked out of the shadows the dimly lit building produced. Behind Sinister was Nawon Tan, to his left Vertigo, and to his right Fabian Cortez.

"Probably pulled an R. Kelly on the two of them," Fabian snickered. He wasn't entirely sure if Traveller would get the joke, but he soon got his answer. Judas Traveller gave him an icy stare and with a carefully placed magnetic bubble cut off the Genoshan's oxygen supply. Cortez began to gag fiercely and fell to the ground hard. As he began to convulse Essex gave Judas a scolding look and the magnetic bubble cutting off Fabian's air supply dissipated. If it had been up to Judas the Genoshan would be very much dead, but his teacher had told him otherwise. And he always did what Essex asked of him especially since he gave Judas a great deal of power. Power that the old man now relished in.

As Fabian took a deep breath and caught his wind again he glanced up at Judas Traveller. He loathed that man a great deal. He wanted to rip him to pieces for what he had. That man had the power he should have had. He had the chance he should have received. Sinister had taken him in as a pupil when that's all Fabian ever wanted because as he now saw being a pupil of Essex meant being granted tremendous power.

Nawon Tan watched Fabian Cortez and saw the hate that man had for Judas Traveller. It was in his eyes. They burned with a rage that could consume a city. He knew the type of person Fabian was and unlike many others around him he thought that made Cortez dangerous. Sure the man was a coward and a power hungry man, but that made him resourceful. He would always look to someone else to do his dirty work and he was quite the smooth talker. Fabian was the snake in the grass that could strike at any moment. And the first thing he would bite would be the heel of Sinister.

"Project: Capture Legolas and Impervious is complete," Judas said as he placed the two young boys' bodies in front of Sinister. A smile marched itself quickly across Sinister's face.

"Honestly sir I don't know why you're trying to create a new group of Marauders when you already have the Tans, F-Series mutants, and Savage Land Mutates," Nawon Tan said. Sinister admired Nawon's frankness and bold nature.

"The new Marauders are needed because all of the above you have just mentioned are ineffective. Neither the Tans of any of my other acolytes have gone the distant. You've proven yourselves…unworthy," Sinister spat and in doing so he wrecked the pride of Nawon Tan.

"Shall I deliver these two to the holding cells?" Judas Traveller asked. Sinister nodded and walked away from all of his soldiers. There was work to be done.

**Arizona (Present)**

A red truck approached the reservation that the mutant known as Proudstar resided in. Whoever was driving the truck was having quite the problem navigating the dirt road. Proudstar smiled to himself at that. Whoever was in that truck they obviously weren't from around here.

Stepping outside of his house with just a pair of blue jeans on Proudstar told all the little children playing to go inside. Grabbing his black boots that were sitting by his rocking chair Proudstar stepped out onto road. As the red truck steadily made its approach to where he was at Proudstar put on his boots. When he was done lacing them up the truck was only a couple of yards away. It was then that he was able to see who was driving the vehicle.

Lorna Dane was at the wheel with Alex Summer sitting beside her. They both smiled and waved at Proudstar. James returned the greeting and murmured to himself, "Lorna's driving. No wonder their ride was so bumpy."

As the car came to a stop Proudstar walked up to the driver's window with both his hands in his pockets. Rolling down her window Lorna said to a shirtless Proudstar, "Nice pecs there kid. Alex and me were out on a road trip and decided to stop by and pay you a visit."

Havok and Lorna were on this road trip to try and see if anything was still there between them. For Lorna she wanted to try and rekindle the flame. Havok had hopes that maybe he could dig up those old emotions he felt for Lorna, but if not he would move on. Besides even if he decided he didn't want to pursue a relationship with Lorna she would still be one of his closest friends.

James smiled as he looked down at his chest, "Yeah I've been working out on them. I'm glad you two decided to come over. I can't promise a five star hotel, but we make due."

"All we need is some food to eat and a place to sleep," Havok said as got out of the car. He was a wearing a blue t-shirt with white horizontal stripes and a pair of blue jeans.

"That sounds reasonable to me."

"Well, that's Alex for you. Always the reasonable one," Lorna said as she pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. She was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a unicorn on it and her pants probably were cutting off her circulation. Proudstar had to try and keep his eyes off her. He wasn't exactly sure of the status between her and Alex so he didn't want to intrude.

Havok whistled some as he came around the front of the car to where Polaris and Proudstar were talking. Looking around he asked, "Where is everyone at?"

Proudstar chuckled a little, "How rude of me! Everyone come out and meet our guests!"

With James' cry children rushed out of the many dilapidated homes to greet Havok and Polaris. The adults were warier and only took peaks at the visitors through their doors. Seeing their hesitation Proudstar yelled, "Come on now! There's no need to be scared! They are friends!"

Proudstar's reassurance had the adults coming out of their houses just like the children now and everyone in that part of the reservation was all around Polaris, Havok, and James.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have money?"

"That's a nice car!"

"I have cigarettes here for cheap!"

"If you ever want some pie come to my house!"

"I make the best sausage in all the reservation!"

The flood of questions and comments overwhelmed Alex and Lorna. They didn't know where to start. Whispering in Proudstar's ear Havok said, "They're quite excitable huh?"

"They don't get visitors often," Proudstar said as he began to make his way through the crowd with Polaris and Havok behind him.

Suddenly a blue portal ripped open in the sky like someone had just ripped a piece of paper. Out of the portal came four beings. Two of them were known quite well to Alex and Lorna. The other two were unknown to all of them.

At the sight of the portal the people of Camp Verde began to yell and cry out in fear.

"By the spirits!"

"Run children!"

"The gods have returned!"

As they landed on the ground with unnatural grace Fabian looked up at the three mutants and said, "Well, look who we got here. I just thought we were going to be taking down Proudstar, but we got a couple of more goodies to play with now don't we guys."

Vertigo smiled at Polaris all the while Fabian talked. The two had what you might call a not so good history. The two unknown kept their sights on Proudstar the entire time. They unlike Fabian and Vertigo wanted to capture Proudstar and quickly.

"I hear you're rolling with Sinister these days Fabian. You just can't help, but to be a lapdog."

"Oh come now Polaris. Don't tell me you still have hard feelings? We've both moved on since then haven't we?" Fabian asked with a smug smile.

A blast from Havok knocked that smile off Fabian's face as he went flying back in Vertigo's direction. The woman dodged the flying body and let loose one of her nauseating blasts. As her wave of energy hit the three mutants they fell to the ground trying to stay conscious. Their world was whirling around as if they were on a roller coaster and in the House of Mirrors at the same time.

"This should be easier than capturing Blink. I'll let you finish them off Legolas and Impervious," Vertigo said as she continued her wave of nauseating energy.

Before the two young men could even leap into battle dozens of rocks flailed down upon them. The same happened to Vertigo. The Native Americans that trusted Proudstar and thought of him as a leader rained down the rocks on the three mutants. Many of the rocks began to cut into the flesh of the three mutants.

As Vertigo lost her concentration Havok and Lorna leapt to their feet. Polaris punched Vertigo square in the face and sent the woman reeling back. Lorna didn't stop her assault though as she delivered a kick to Vertigo's chin that sent her to the ground. Alex blasted Legolas and Impervious in the chest. The stream of energy sent the two young mutants into the area of Fabian.

Havok and Lorna had gave what energy they had left in their attack on Vertigo, Legolas, and Impervious. They hit the ground with a thud because the effects of Vertigo's attack hadn't worn off just yet. The two were still a bit woozy and counterattacking so quickly had taken a lot out of them.

"I believe it's time to get out of here! Everyone let's go!" Fabian said as he arose from the ground having recovered from Havok's blast. Another blue portal opened up behind him and he went through it swiftly. Legolas and Impervious followed behind him. Vertigo was the last to go through the portal and as she did it closed behind him with a deafening roar.

Proudstar's people helped the two mutants to their feet. They were still shaking off the effects of Vertigo's attack, but Proudstar just had to mention something, "Did she say they captured Blink?"

Havok nodded, "That's exactly what she said."

"I know where she was last at. She had called me from California two days ago," Lorna said moving her green hair out of her eyes.

"It seems I know where we are headed then," Proudstar said grimly.

"Hell no! Why go look in California in the hope we might come across some clue? We already know who's behind this. It's Sinister and who has been dealing with that guy as of late?" Havok asked.

Sighing Polaris replied, "Either Cable or Exodus. They've had the most dealings with the man as of late."

"Then our problem is solved for us. We're going to Exodus," Havok said beginning to walk to Lorna's truck. He was still trying to reestablish his life and though he wasn't with Lorna anymore they were still friends so she was helping him along the way. Unfortunately he hasn't been able to buy a car yet.

"Why Exodus? Cable is just as good and last I checked he never was evil," Proudstar said angered that his old leader wouldn't be chosen over a one time villain.

Havok turned around. He didn't like being questioned, but he would give Proudstar this one time, "I know Cable kicks ass with the best of them. I don't fault him on that, but not only does Exodus have a team he also is packing in power himself. The guy was a former Horsemen and believe when I say I got a first hand look at how powerful he was. The guy is not a damn joke! So let's stop talking and start moving!"

"Your logic is flawed there my friend. Cable beat the creator of the Horsemen so for all the power Exodus may have—,"

"Please can we just go guys! Blink is in trouble and we need to help her! I know the three of us can't do it alone and I doubt one more mutant, no matter how powerful, will throw the scales much. We need Exodus and his team. I want Cable in on this too Proudstar, but we gotta think about Clarice," Polaris said interrupting the boiling conflict between the two mutants.

James huffed, "Two against one I see. Looks like I don't have much of a choice. I'd still prefer Cable on this, but let's go find us some Exiles!"


	17. Chapter 17

**The New Marauders (2 of 3)**

Charles Shire had been living on the streets of Frankfurt since he was 8 years old. Around the age of 13 he discovered he was a mutant and around the same time he lost his voice. Though in a way he never did. His mutant ability was to create constructs made of pure light and it was through these constructs that he was able to speak. He used the constructs to spook people and while they weren't looking he snatched some food, or some clothes, or whatever else he needed. He had been living that way for 4 years, but now all that was crashing to an end.

An old man in a long purple trench coat was chasing him down the alley behind one of his favorite places to steal food. The man had called himself Judas Traveller and promised Charles great power. Shire wasn't no fool though. He wasn't just going to hop off with some guy who was floating and had a green shield around him. He probably shouldn't have told him to go suck his momma though. That just supremely pissed the guy off. Now Charles was running for his life.

"Come to me my Babylon. You can't run forever," Judas said as he floated above the broken concrete moving ever faster towards Charles.

Huffing Charles looked back and said, "Why the hell are you calling me Babylon you sick ass!"

Traveller laughed, "Just as the Babylonians were a warlike people so shall you be a maker of war. There will be a massacre wherever you step!"

Charles was really getting desperate now when all of a sudden the skin surrounding his neck bulged out wildly. It was like skin was just…growing. Shire let out a scream of terror as he fell to the floor trying to push away the ever-growing skin. Judas Traveller didn't like using the powers of Masque at all, but with the insolence of this Shire he just had to instill some fear.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Charles begged as tears streamed from his eyes.

"I will," Judas Traveller said as he reached out his hand and in a few short seconds Charles's neck was back to normal. Then with the power of Vanisher the two mutants were gone.

Exiles Base 

"You know the last time most of us met we were locked in deadly combat," Exodus said flew down to where Polaris, Havok, and Proudstar were waiting for him outside the base. Colossus had been the first to meet them and he informed Bennet of their arrival.

"Sure was. Guthrie knocked you real good too."

Exodus ignored the comment from Havok and continued on, "What brings the three of you here? I had figured that my team wasn't exactly the most popular one to come to help for."

Lorna noted the bit of sarcastic resentment in Exodus's tone, but she chose to ignore it for obvious reasons, "Look Sinister has kidnapped Blink. We know you've been dealing with Sinister a lot and we were wondering if you could give us some assistance."

Hesitating before he answered Exodus said, "You must understand that I would gladly help you, but two of my students are missing at the moment. I believe a very powerful woman is holding them by the name of—

"Would one of these students have long blonde hair and would one of them look like a Russian kid?" Havok asked.

Du Paris's eye perked up at that question. Slowly nodding his head he said, "Yes…that would be them. Have you…Sinister took them didn't he?"

"Master of the obvious. Someone give him a damn award!" Havok mocked.

"They're really is no need for all of that Alex. We're all friends here," Colossus said picking up on the obvious attitude of Alex.

"He's right Havok. Let's just try and save our mutual friends here," Proudstar chimed in.

"Indeed. I suggest we all go in the base and try to run down our options. I'm sure all of us can come up with a way to save those important to us," Exodus said rising up from the ground with his telekinesis.

"Umm not to be prodding, but where is Mutant Forger, Proteus, and the rest?" Havok asked.

Exodus turned his back to the four mutants quickly, "They left. It's just Colossus, Sunfire, and myself now."

Havok smacked his hand to his forehead, "Aw shit! Do we got luck or what? I thought Exodus was packing some heat and all he's got is the tin man and the wannabe Human Torch."

Colossus didn't retaliate to Havok's comment only because Exodus telepathically told him not too, but Peter wanted badly to knock Alex off his high horse. He wanted very badly to.

"So let's run over some plans. I don't want to just bust in there and get our asses handed to us," Havok said as he sat down in the chair next to Lorna. Beside Lorna was Proudstar and standing behind the both of them were Colossus and Sunfire. It took a minute or two to explain Sunfire's new appearance, but Alex and Lorna were still a bit freaked out by it.

Exodus swiveled around in his black leather chair and from behind his desk said, "Of course. In that case I think you should probably know just who is in Sinister's employ. He has quite the group of people surrounding him as of late."

"Well, we don't exactly have all day here. No telling what Sinister is doing to Clarice!" Alex exclaimed.

Bennet's expression darkened as he replied, "Probably the same thing he did to Derrick and Adnan."

"Look Alex we need to know who we might be going up against here. I want to find Clarice fast too, but we gotta be prepared," Lorna said touching Havok's arm gently.

Alex rose out of his seat, "If you actually had a team we wouldn't need to be prepared! We could go in there and bust the hell out of Sinister!"

"I believe Cable is more of the busting type. Perhaps you should have gone to him. After all he does have the Phoenix Force now," Exodus said calmly.

Everyone in the room was shocked at this revelation. James looked at Exodus and with concern asked, "How?"

"I don't how, but I just felt it. I was sword training and felt a tremendous power. An old power. One thing is certain. Cable most definitely possesses the Phoenix Force."

The room remained silent for three minutes before Havok spoke up, "Answer this for me. Where did Proteus and the rest go? One moment I see you guys kicking Ramses's ass on TV and the next they're gone? That doesn't make sense."

The former Horsemen of War leaned back in his chair, "They're off saving entire dimensions my friend. See even though we stopped Ramses here there are still other worlds under the control of his generals. Proteus, Mutant Forger, Ever, Star Prophet, and Plazm are out there in the Multiverse doing something more important than anything they could have done in the Exiles. They're bringing that precious commodity of freedom to countless billions."

Sunfire, who had remained silent for quite a bit, spoke up, "Maybe now you understand why the Exiles are the way they are now Havok. Or perhaps you prefer to needlessly badger us some more? Otherwise I suggest you shut up and listen."

Before Havok even had an opportunity to speak Proudstar cut him off, "Don't Alex. He's right. Maybe it's a Summers thing as of late to have a chip on your shoulder, but the attitude needs to go. Three mutants are within Sinister's thrall and we need to save them. Exodus you can continue on with what you were going to say."

"We've wasted enough time. I'll just download all the information I have into your minds. This may hurt you a bit, but I'm sure you all have plenty of experience with telepaths," Exodus said as he put his hands to his temples and concentrated.

Alex, Lorna, and James winced as the download of information began to fill their minds. They learned of the Tans, the F-Series mutants, the Savage Land Mutates, and Judas Traveller. As the download reached its peak a little bit of blood oozed out of their noses.

"Man that never gets any better," Havok says as he leans forward in his seat.

"Now we're prepared though. I think we can handle Sinister," Proudstar said.

"Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. Don't underestimate Sinister. He's quite—

"Look man I don't need you telling me how bad Sinister is. We've all faced him before! I know what he's like. Lorna knows what he's like! You're not my leader and I don't need a briefing from you," Havok yelled.

Exodus laughed, "You need leadership from someone. Ever since you came back from that little dimension you've been lost and so you try to hide your insecurities by acting like your brother. Which is quite surprising considering how much you've tried to break away from him. Irony of ironies really. You finally have the chance to truly be your own man and you become like the one you've tried so hard to separate yourself from."

Havok leaped out of his seat and began to strangle Exodus, "Stay out of my head you bastard! You hear me!"

Bennet threw Alex back into the nearest wall with his telekinesis and he kept the mutant glued there. Lorna got out of her chair and stared Exodus straight in the eye, "You let him go."

The tone of Polaris so chilled Exodus that he gladly let Summers fall to the floor. Proudstar sighed, "Can we all just be big boys and girls?" Then looking down at a banged up Havok he said, "Man pull yourself together. This whole grim and gritty deal can only be done so many times! It's pathetic really. So what your life is screwy at the moment? You ain't the only one with problems."

"Fuck you," Havok mumbled.

"Perhaps we should just leave this one behind Exodus. All he would do is cause trouble. He's out of control and he's incompetent. The man is too much of a liability in battle," Sunfire warned.

"I'm inclined to agree with Shiro," Peter said. This shocked Lorna and Havok because they never saw gentle, compassionate Peter siding with hothead Shiro Yashida.

"No way I'm staying out of this fight," Havok said slowly rising up from the linoleum floor.

"Then stop acting like a bitch and shape up. Ever since you've come back Alex all you've done is treat me coldly. I don't whether you love or just plain hate me. Stop trying to hide your feelings and start being Alex Summers again. The real Alex Summers and not this bullshit one you've created," Polaris said as she walked over to where Alex was and took his hands in hers. Her tender, loving eyes broke through Havok. Everything she had been saying was so true, but he didn't know how to tell her that. So he did the best he could.

Alex reached out and gave Lorna a hug and as he did so he whispered in her ear, "I don't hate you baby. I just loved you too much to let you in on my problems."

Lorna let a tear slide down her cheek and squeezed Alex Summers tightly. Then with a little bit of a chuckle she told him, "Why you always got to try and be such a hard ass? You gotta let me in sometimes. Especially now. I know what's it like to feel like you don't belong and to feel alone. Just talk to me sometimes."

"You got it Lorna," Havok said as he finished off the embrace and rose to his feet.

Looking at everyone in the room Havok said, "Well, now that the dramatic love scene is over we can get to saving our friends."

"Boszhe moi! I never thought you would get around Havok."

**Tibet**

"You see I was meant to be the mate of Onslaught, but he couldn't be patient. I wanted to wait for our powers to reach full germination, but he had to get to work on his plans in such a rush. Then Shadow King showed up and destroyed him. I was left all alone then. So I went about my own plan. I was going to complete the Dark Zodiac so I could gain ultimate power. That failed as well and it was all due to one mutant…Exodus. And that fool Sinister knew he was going to be the end of me. He knew it and I hate him for it. Am I boring you with all of this Longshot?" Onset asked as she looked across at the newly resurrected mutant.

"Not at all Onset. In fact I like your story. It makes me yearn to see him again," Longshot said. His long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket and black pants. Along his silver belt he had numerous knives attached. His jacket was open revealing the white t-shirt he was wearing below it.

Onset laughed, "You mean Exodus? Yes, I'm sure you want to see him. And sure you want to see Sinister don't you Ozymandias?"

A man made of stone stepped out from the shadows, "Yes Onset. I want to make sure he suffers like I suffered."

"And last but not least I know the person who wants to see both Exodus and Sinister," Onset said as she rose up into the air.

"Of course master," Gaunt said as he floated up in the air next to Onset.

"Don't fret you three because you will have your wishes. And once I free the rest of our allies my plan will be set in motion. Exodus and Sinister will lie dead beneath my feet! You all shall have your revenge!"


	18. Chapter 18

**The New Marauders (3 of 3)**

Six mutants against Sinister. It might seem like quite the advantage for the six mutants if one did not know the history of Sinister, but for one who did these six mutants were very much outmatched. Essex had survived against the wrath of many mutants including the likes of Apocalypse and Xavier. He was a formidable foe and nowadays he was much more formidable due to his numerous henchmen. The scientist wasn't playing games anymore and that made him all the more deadly.

"So how exactly are we going to get to where Blink is at?" Proudstar asked as he walked up beside Polaris. The six mutants were all outside the Exiles base and sand blew in their face from the desert environment.

"I have telepathic trackers on all of my students. For the past few days I haven't been able to pick up on Derrick and Adnan, but only a short time ago I could again. Wherever Legolas and Impervious are at we'll find Blink," Exodus said.

"Makes sense to me, but why didn't you go in to rescue your guys sooner. You got plenty of mutants for a rescue mission."

Bennet glared at Alex and hesitated before answering, "They are children Summers and I will not place them in harm's way."

"They gotta get their feet wet eventually Exodus. Especially if you expect them to be any kind of fighters," Proudstar remarked.

"Enough chatter everyone! We're supposed to rescue our friends here. We don't have time to sit here and discuss Exodus's teaching philosophies," Sunfire said as his body flamed up. The display made Colossus and Proudstar back away from him slightly.

The former Horseman and would be leader of this group of mutants sighed, "You are right in this Shiro. Everyone prepare yourselves. We are about to depart from here. We have business to attend to. Show no mercy!"

With this all of mutants in Exodus's proximity where enveloped in a brilliant pink light and they were off to the place where their friends were waiting for them. Though none of the mutants in Exodus's company were expecting to be greeted with open arms.

Morocco 

Sinister sat back in his chair and placed his head on his hand. He leaned to the right a little bit and with his free hand waved for his newest mutant pack to come to him. They were the Marauders and they would excel where the others in his entourage had failed.

The first of the Marauders to step forward was the leader and Sinister's apprentice, Judas Traveller. Legolas and Impervious, Judas's protégés, came up closely behind him. It was quite the sweet irony that Essex now had two of Exodus's students under his command. He knew though that would elicit trouble from the Exiles eventually, but Sinister was confident his Marauders would beat whatever foe decided to come their way. And in case of defeat the scientist had an alternate plan in place. He was prepared for every event with the Marauders.

A member of Sinister's old Marauders presented herself next. Her name was Vertigo and she was once again in the employ of the man she had been trapped in the web of for so long. One of Sinister's older interests was the next to come forward. Essex had never thought he would see this pink-skinned woman in his ranks, but here she was. Blink was a part of the Marauders and what an important part she was.

Cortez, a mutant Sinister had much disdain and interest in all at once, came forward next to one of Sinister's newer acquisitions. He was beside the conqueror, Jadianna Logan. Sunfire had delivered her to Essex and now through some mental training she was part of the Marauders.

Finally, Babylon, the newest addition to the Marauders came forth. He was the easiest to break out of the four mutants that came to the Marauders involuntarily. That made Sinister wonder about the boy's strength, but Judas said he was powerful enough. So that was enough for Sinister. At least for now it was. There was great potential in the boy's powers though. The ability to have absolute control over light was a formidable force to be messed with.

Sinister leaned forward in his black chair with both his hands gripped to the arms of the chair. Before he began to speak he grinned and then said, "I'm proud of all you my Marauders. Very soon you shall have your first test. In time the Exiles will be here to reclaim two of you. We can't allow that to happen."

All the Marauders lined up in a row in front of Sinister. They all now wore uniforms that showed they were part of the Marauders. Judas Traveller had on a red trench coat along with a red body suit. A large black M was on the chest of his body suit and the back of Judas Traveller's trench coat. Cortez was wearing a black bodysuit that went from his neck down. On the top of his hands were red M's and on his black headset there was a red stripe running down the center. Along the side of his outfit were red stripes going from his armpits to his ankles.

Legolas had his blonde hair pulled back. He had a white t-shirt on with black pants and white gloves that went up to his wrists. Derrick had black boots that were knee high and on the back of his boots were white M's. Impervious stood beside his former teammate in the Exiles and present teammate in the Marauders. He was about 6'7 so he was almost a good two feet taller than Legolas. Impervious was a lean fellow and his face was very sleek and thing. The color of his skin was a pale white since he didn't see much sunlight in his homeland of Tajikistan. He had on a long sleeve green shirt with a black jacket on over it. Along with that he had on a pair of loose fitting black pants and a black belt to match. On the buckle of the belt was a green M.

Vertigo was wearing a sleeveless silver shirt and boots of the same color to match. She also had on skintight black pants and a pair of sunglasses. Jadianna stood to the left of Vertigo and to the right of Legolas. She had her hair cut short up to her ears and she wore a pair of golden hoop earrings. A gray sleeveless shirt and blue skintight pants accented Jadianna's voluptuous body. She wore a pair of high heel gray ankle boots and gray gloves that left her fingers exposed.

Blink had on a green sleeveless midriff and black hip hugger pants. She wore a green belt that had a black M on its buckle. She also had green gloves that exposed her fingers. She had her pink hair flowing freely and she held two pink darts in her right hand.

Babylon was at the end of the line of assembled Marauders. He had a mat of shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and a large curved nose. His lips were a dull pink and far too thin. The skin of Charles Shire was a healthy color from all of his days on the streets. He wore a beige color bodysuit and a black M was on the chest of his uniform.

"We present ourselves to you Sinister," Judas Traveller said bowing in front of Essex. All of the Marauders followed behind him.

"You all might as well get up and greet your company," Havok said as he walked up behind the Marauders.

Sinister sat back in his seat. Looking at his Marauders with a cold stare he said, "Kill them all except for Polaris and Exodus. I want them for some…fun later."

"Bring it!" Proudstar yelled as he pumped himself up for battle. It was time to rumble.

Exodus unsheathed his sword and clashed into battle against Judas Traveller. Bennet lifted his red sword composed of psionic energy high into the air and bought it crashing down on Judas's shoulder. As soon as it hit Judas's shoulder its effect was nullified because Traveller changed his body into pure energy. Exodus was so surprised that he never had a chance to defend himself against a pure energy blast from Judas. The leader of the Exiles went flying through the air and hit a wall with a powerful thud. He slid down to the floor, but he wasn't unconscious. He was just hurt.

"Have to go about this in a different way," Bennet grunted to himself as he tried to catch his wind.

"You really ought to just give up now Exodus. You cannot beat me," Judas Traveller said as he walked to where Bennet was crumpled up.

"Think again Judas," Polaris said as she sneaked up behind Traveller and sent a magnetic pulse through his brain. Traveller let out an agonizing cry as he fell to the ground. Blood trickled slowly out of his nose and ears once he hit the ground.

Lorna helped Exodus to his feet and said, "That guy was a prick anyway."

"Better than a dumb bitch!" Blink exclaimed as her feet collided with Polaris's face and sent her flying away from Exodus. Bennet was about to help Dane when a large brute attacked him. Fortunately for him he had a telekinetic shield around his body and the blow barely hurt him.

Looking back Exodus found himself face to face with a large glob of hard light in the shape of a very large man. The hard light structure smiled eerily and said, "You picked the wrong group of mutants to fight with."

From behind the statue there stood the mutant Babylon, the mutant master of light.

Blink punched Polaris in the face and sent the woman reeling back. Then she delivered a high kick to Lorna's jaw. The former member of X-Factor went flying back and fell on the ground. Blood flowed freely from her mouth.

"Come on Polaris! You can give me a better fight than that. Or do you just need other mutants around to make you look good," Blink snickered as she kicked her opponent in the side.

"Screw you little girl," Polaris mocked as she reversed the blood flow of Blink. Clarice cried out in pain. Lorna slowly made her way up from the ground because she was still dizzy from Blink's glancing kick.

Ferguson wasn't going to let Lorna get the best of her. She simply refused. Fighting through the pain of what Lorna did to her she reached for one of her darts, charged it, and flung it square in the middle of Polaris's chest. Bolts of pink energy flew across Polaris's body. Lorna cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Once the pink energy dissipated pink smoke billowed off Dane's body.

Falling to her knees Blink said in between wheezes, "Little girl my ass."

The creature made of light punched Exodus in the face and sent him crashing into the floor. Bennet quickly reacted and swept the light creature to the ground. It hit the ground and sent light globules, which resembled Jell-O in zero gravity, flying everywhere. The globules turned into butterflies and came flying all around Exodus at speeds reaching 200 mph. The wings of the butterflies cut into the flesh of Exodus.

Reaching out with his telekinesis Exodus grabbed all of the light butterflies and smashed them together. He could feel the light combating against his telekinetic grip. It was Babylon. Bennet would end this battle and now. Using his telepathy he penetrated the mind of Babylon and knocked him out cold. The light dissipated in a flash. Blood flowed freely from all the wounds Exodus had suffered from the light creatures of Babylon.

"Well, it looks like I've caught you in a bad situation," Cortez said as he pointed a gun at the back of Exodus' head. Bennet smiled at the pathetic threat of Fabian.

"So you say my old friend," Du Paris said as he used Legion's power, which was now his own, to ignite anything on fire. Cortez's hair instantaneously blew up in flames. The Genoshan yelled out as he tried to pat his hair. Exodus used his telekinesis to knock Cortez back across the room.

"Annoying…"

Exodus didn't even get to finish his sentence as he hit the floor. Over him stood Clarice Ferguson. She had hit him in a pressure point and knocked him out with ease.

"Prick," Blink spat as looked onward to see how the rest of her fellow Marauders was doing.

Havok, Colossus, Sunfire, and Proudstar had been backed into a corner. They were up against Blink, Jadianna, Legolas, Impervious, and Vertigo. Shiro had erected a fire shield around all of his teammates. So far it was protecting them from Blink's darts, Jadianna's lighting bolts, and Vertigo's paralyzing energy waves.

"How long can you give us cover?" Proudstar asked.

"For however long you need. I don't get tired," Sunfire stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, we just can't stay behind this shield forever," Havok exclaimed.

"Obviously. I think I have a plan though," Colossus said.

"I'm all ears Petey," Havok replied.

"Shiro concentrate your heat on the floor around the Marauders. They should be distracted once the metal under them turns to liquid. Make sure not to burn any of them though," Peter whispered in Shiro's ear.

"I'll do what you ask," Sunfire said.

"Come out you big strong men! Don't tell me you're scared of three ladies and two teenage boys," Vertigo teased.

"Hardly," Shiro mocked as the ground underneath the Marauders began to melt away. Blink flipped backwards away from the melting metal. Vertigo dodged to the side. Legolas grabbed Impervious and dodged along with Vertigo. Jadianna took to the air as far as she could.

As the Marauders spread apart Shiro dropped his shield and the mutant men attacked. Havok blasted Blink square in her chest just as she finished her back flip. The blast knocked Clarice unconscious. Proudstar leaped into the air and kicked the dodging Vertigo in the head. The woman went sprawling across the floor and went down for the count. Colossus tackled his two former students. He grabbed Legolas with one fist wrapped around the boy's head and another fist wrapped around Impervious' head. He collided his two fists together hard as he could muster. The two boys fell out cold.

Shiro took the air to tackle Jadianna Logan, the alternate reality daughter of Logan and Storm. The woman surrounded her body with lightning. Sunfire used his powers to heat up the cells of Jadianna's body. In effect he was giving the woman a delirious fever. Jadianna began to fly around Sunfire in a dizzying pace. She was hoping to confuse Sunfire, but quickly her fast pace turned in a mid-air wobble. Wiping her forehead Jadianna fell out of the air and was caught in the arms of Colossus.

Sinister clapped and rose up from his chair, "You proved yourselves quite the potent bunch. My Marauders need to be worked on a bit I see. Nonetheless the simple fact is the battle did yield positive results. My warriors took down Exodus and Polaris. A feat to say the least. Don't you think?"

"Let Blink, Legolas, and Impervious go," Colossus said forcefully.

"Or what?" Sinister asked with a sneer.

"I'll burn you to a crisp," Sunfire said with hate in his fiery eyes. He wanted nothing more to destroy Essex where he stood. The only problem was only Essex could break the conditioning that kept Blink, Legolas, and Impervious bound to his will.

"You never change do you Shiro?" Sinister asked with a smile.

"He has plenty of reason not to," a voice said from behind Sinister.

"Glad to see you're up and around Exodus."

"Drop it Sinister. Give me the means to free Blink and my students. NOW!"

Sinister laughed hard, "You dare make demands of me Bennet? I'll give you the means, but you'll owe me another favor. And don't think you can force the information from me. I can handle all of you. I took down X-Force solo before. I can do the same for you. And besides all I have to do is snap my fingers and my F-Series mutants will be out here. So don't think you have the advantage here."

Exodus not wanting another battle said, "I agree to your terms. Now give me what I desire."

The centuries old geneticist threw three tiny chips at Exodus. Bennet caught all three of them with some help from his telekinesis. Sinister looked at Exodus and laughed, "You better back stop coming here for favors Du Paris. Pretty soon I'll just about own you."

"How do these chips works?" Exodus asked ignoring Sinister's comment.

"Place them on the back of the mutant's neck and they'll be freed. Now leave my premises. I've got work to do."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Havok said as he put Polaris over his shoulder. Proudstar picked up Blink. Exodus moved towards the mutants and with a bright pink light all of the invaders were gone.

Looking at the spot where the mutants had been for a moment Sinister smiled and then walked away his metallic boots clanking along the floor of his base with every step. He would have Exodus some day and with every conflict Bennet only grew ever closer to his web. Now though it was time to work on the replacements for the now gone Marauders members.

"The work of a genius never ceases," Sinister mused as he walked off his Moroccan base's laboratory.

**Nine Days Later (Exiles Base)**

Blink, Havok, Proudstar, and Polaris were all in Exodus's main office. Exodus himself had called them here personally.

"Let me get right to the point people. I want you all on the Exiles. You're good at what you do. And as you well know my team is undermanned as of late. We can provide accommodations and I assure that the students will be truly enthusiastic at your staying here. They have grown quite fond of some of you," Exodus said looking at Blink.

"Let's cut through all the nice bull here Exodus. We know you want us to stay. I think we've all known that for a little bit here. Question is why. And don't talk to me like one of your students," Havok said.

Exodus leaned back in his chair and sighed before he spoke, "Look you've all been affiliated with at least some of the members of the other major mutant groups. And you all have leadership qualities and you all possess a good deal of power. I know the day might come when I come into conflict with another mutant group and the information you all could provide would be valuable."

"And why would you come into conflict with another mutant group?" Blink asked. It was weird for her talking to Exodus in a civil conversation. The last time she encountered him he was a Horsemen of War and she was one of his main targets. Now he wanted her to join up with him. She knew she couldn't blame Exodus for the way he was during the reign of Apocalypse, but still the memories were very much there.

"The philosophy I run on might not concede with other groups out there. I believe that mutants should be taught in how to train their powers, but I'm not exactly pushing the whole human/mutant peace angle. I believe mutants should look out for themselves first and worry about being friendly with humans later. I'm not like Magneto who advocates war against humans, but I don't believe we should be overly friendly either," Exodus explained.

"That's what I've been thinking for years," Havok laughed.

"I don't know if I can go along with that Exodus. I practically lived in a world where there were mutants who were like that at first, but then got pushed over the edge. What's to say the same won't happen to you?" Blink asked.

"That's not going to happen. Not as long as I'm around," Peter said as he walked into the office.

"Look we can sit all day talking about this, but I'd prefer to make it simple. If you don't want to stay here rise up out of your seat and I will kindly take you wherever you want to go," Exodus said.

None of them even thought about getting up out of their seats. Havok was staying just to get some kicks out of this. Polaris stayed not only for Havok, but also because he liked the idea of helping other mutants master their powers. After helping Joseph with his powers a bit she realized she wanted to help other mutants in the same way. Proudstar stayed because he strongly believed in Exodus's philosophy and in a way Bennet reminded the young Apache of his former leader, Cable. Blink's reason for staying was probably the only one out of the bunch that wasn't so self-serving. She stayed to watch over Exodus and to make sure he never did go over the edge. And she would make sure his students knew there was another…better dream than Exodus's out there if they just looked hard enough.

China 

A terrasect portal opened and out of it stepped Sinister and following behind him were the Marauders. They walked a few feet behind Sinister. Ever since their defeat at the hands of the Exiles their leader had been testy.

"I don't believe I've ever been to your China base Sinister," Cortez commented as he looked upward and saw a roof that was probably 67 feet away. This base was full of cell generation chambers were Sinister formulated his clones and new creations. There were dozens of computer mainframes that did a number of tasks for Essex. And in the very center of the room was a Rapture, Sinister's version of Cerebro, uplink. Only Sinister was capable of using Rapture. It was specifically designed to work only with Sinister's DNA and password.

"That's because you haven't been to this base Cortez. I have at least one base in every country on the planet. I keep my secrets well hidden. Now come I want you all to meet your new teammates," Sinister said as he turned to walk down a corridor. At the end of this hallway was a large black door with a red diamond in the center of it.

Before they reached the black door Sinister said, "Corridor door open."

The door slid open with a hiss. Waiting on the other side of the door were the newest Marauders. One was tall, had pink skin, a buzz cut, and a dark pink tattoo over his right eye. He was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, white pants, and heavy white steel toe boots. He also had on white gloves that kept his fingers and knuckles exposed.

Next to him was a woman with long black hair, pointy ears, and a fair complexion. Her eyes were blue like the ocean and the same went for all of her clothes. She had on a sleeveless t-shirt, shorts that were about five inches above her knee, ankle boots, and gloves that went all the way up to her elbow.

"These two are Glance and Arwen. The newest members of the Marauders. If they look familiar it's because they are. They are two of your former teammates with some major genetic modifications from yours truly. Their mutant powers are the same of course, but their physical appearance is just slightly different. Glance is based off the DNA of Blink and Arwen comes from the DNA of Legolas. I might have made someone to replace Impervious if I gave a damn about him, but that doesn't matter. All that matter is that you have new teammates."

"Welcome to the Marauders," Judas Traveller said extending out a hand.

Glance took his hand and shook it strongly then with a husky voice he said, "Thanks for the welcome. Now maybe you can guys can start winning since I'm around."

"I see he built them with plenty of personality," Vertigo whispered to Cortez.

"He's almost as annoying as the real Blink," Cortez replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**When the Neo Come (1 of 3)**

New Son had grown quite a liking for the city of Himuntep. Ever since he had abandoned Ramses' army and headed to this city he had never once regretted his desertion. The place was a paradise. Everything about it had left New Son in awe. The same feeling reverberated through all of his Neo. Now that the Neo were fitting in nicely with the city it was time to start making themselves noticed amongst this world of flatscans and spikes.

"What are we going to do?" Domina asked.

"We're going to bring Gaia from the servitude of spikes and back amongst her people," New Son proclaimed.

"She's half-spike! That's why we were barely able to pick her up on our sensors. Why should she live amongst us?" Kilmer asked angered at the fact that an abomination like her would be allowed into the Neo's new kingdom.

"Anyone that has even the tiniest bit of Neo in them should live amongst us! Gaia will be bought back here. Is that understood?" New Son asked blue energy flaring from his body.

"Yes my King, but how shall we capture her?" Kilmer asked.

"We'll have to divide the Exiles. Domina I want you to take Barbican, Kilmer, Rax, and Anteus to the Exiles Base. Jaeger, Elysia, Tartarus, Seth, and Junction will attack the human city of Phoenix. That should divert the attention of the Exiles. Jaeger's group will begin their attack first. And once you begin your attack Domina I will insert myself into this plot. You have your orders. Now go forth my warriors," New Son exclaimed.

Exiles Base 

Torrent blasted two of the Prime Sentinels back with a lighting bolt. He sent another Prime Sentinel that was trying to attack him from the side back into a fellow Sentinel with a powerful gust of wind. Then the wind redirected itself around Torrent's body and became a large tornado. The force of nature began to rip through the Prime Sentinels like they were rag dolls. When Exner was confident that all the Sentinels were gone he made the tornado surrounding his body disappear.

Unaware to Exner he had another opponent behind him. Fatale struck the boy in the back of the head with a kick and sent him flying to the ground. Torrent hit the ground hard and nearly slipped into unconscious, but managed to hold on. Looking back at the approaching Fatale he felt a great surge of anger go through him. How could he have let down his guard? He should know by now that Blink always liked to throw in surprises when she was conducting the training sessions.

Suddenly the ground under Fatale turned orange and black. Fatale jumped in the air at this sudden change, but it was too late. Lava erupted from the ground and enveloped Fatale. She was gone before she even had a chance to cry out. With that the simulation came to a stop.

"You never told anyone you could do that," Blink said over the intercom.

"I never told anyone because I never knew I could," Torrent exclaimed.

Blink backed away from the microphone and looked at Colossus who was watching Torrent's training along with her. "Did you see what I just saw?"

"I did, but maybe that's why Exodus classified him as an Omega. Exodus must have saw the potential within the boy before any of us did."

"Obviously, but just how deep does that potential run?"

Alex came charging through the door before Peter had a chance to respond. Putting one hand on his knee and the other flat on the door to give himself leverage Havok said, "Guys Exodus wants us. Something about the Neo attacking Phoenix."

"Finally some action! I was starting to get bored as hell," Blink winked at Peter.

"I can't say I feel exactly the same way," Peter sighed as he followed Blink and Havok out of the door.

Exodus was there to meet Havok, Colossus, and Blink as they came to his door. He directed them to come into his office. "We have a Neo attack in Phoenix. Five Neo to be exact. I don't know why they're causing all these problems, but I want them stopped. That's why you three are going to be taking Harmony and Crywhip with you to take down these Neo."

"Hold up! You want us to take two students with us?" Blink asked shocked.

"That's exactly what I said Clarice. Alex is right. I have to get these kids out into the field of combat eventually. Besides some of my students are about the same age as you. Why not start now anyway?"

"Because we have no idea just how powerful these Neo might be. Two inexperienced fighters won't help us at all," Colossus said stating his case for not bringing the students along.

"One inexperienced fighter Peter. Harmony was there in the fight with Magus and he did splendidly I might add. I watched almost the entire thing," Exodus said.

"Fine let's just take the kids and get this over with. I mean the Neo can't be that bad. Something is bugging me though Exodus. Why don't we just take all the kids and overwhelm these Neo quick and fast?" Havok asked folding his arms across his chest as he waited for an answer.

"You know of the international group known as the Friends of Humanity I assume. I sent Sunfire, Legolas, Red Lotus, Hope, and Slipstream to a FoH base in France. Polaris, Lifeguard, Vyper, Toxicwaste, and Trevor Chase are heading to a FoH base in Belgium. I want the rest of the students to stay here at the base in case of an emergency like what happened when Legolas and Impervious were kidnapped," Exodus explained.

"So you're trying to rile up the FoH now?" Havok inquired sarcastically.

"I want the Friends of Humanity to understand that mutants are not going to accept their persecution forever. We will make a stand."

"So we just go and do a pre-emptive strike? That sounds a lot like Magneto to me," Blink remarked.

Exodus slammed his fists on his desk and looked straight at Blink. "I'm tired of your Magneto comparisons. I'm nothing like the man. I just don't want to sit on my ass day in and day out while mutants are being hunted, killed and slaughtered. Now get out of here and head to Phoenix."

No one moved.

"NOW!" Exodus yelled. Havok was the first to leave and before he left he flicked Exodus off. Colossus followed behind him, but he didn't even take the time to look back. Blink was the last to leave. Looking back at Bennet she said, "I'm watching you Exodus. If you start to teeter over I will be there to put you down."

Sarah Pollard and Tony Crosby embraced and kissed passionately. As they kissed Tony stroked the auburn hair of Sarah and she in turn rubbed her hands across his back. The two of them had an attraction to each other ever since the first day they became Exiles students. Sarah had been shy though and didn't want to make a move on the sexy Tony. He had made the move though and Sarah was glad as hell that he had. She wanted nothing more than to just feel all of him.

"Did I walk in on something?" Amun asked as he stepped into the room sipping on a cup of chocolate milk.

Downtime and Phaser broke away from their kiss quickly and Sarah's face flushed red. Tony looked at Josh crossly, "Naw you didn't walk in on anything important. Just us kissing. Nothing big."

"Sheesh what's with the 'tude man? It was an accident," Josh said setting his cup on the table next to him as he used his hand to run through his light brown hair. He was wearing a Pokemon shirt that fit his lean frame tightly and a pair of black slacks. He had a seashell necklace on and an old gray digital watch around his left wrist.

"I think I'll be going now. I'll talk to you later Tony. Promise," Sarah said as she kissed Phaser on the cheek and walked out of the room. She turned back and blew Tony a kiss before he left. Crosby pretended to catch and smacked it on his lips.

"Ahh isn't that cute," Amun said as he kept sipping on his chocolate milk. Phaser walked right over to where Josh was sitting and stuck his finger in the boy's milk. With his mutant power he turned all the contents of the chocolate milk into their gaseous state.

"Hey man that was my milk," Josh complained.

"Hey man that was my score," Phaser mocked as he walked out of the room leaving Josh alone.

"That guy is such a complete ass," Josh said to himself as he got up out of his seat. It was about time for Charmed to come on. He loved those little ladies to death.

Himuntep 

"And the attack on Phoenix has begun I assume," New Son said to Domina.

"Yes my King it has. Our phase of the attack should begin shortly," Domina reported.

"Good. I want Gaia here and as soon as possible. She deserves to be amongst her people and she deserves to be told the truth of her heritage."

Domina shook her head, "I'm surprised that the Neo of this world didn't tell her."

"From what I can tell they wanted to kill Gaia. They were obviously misguided. A shame how they were killed really, but we won't allow that to ever happen to us. How goes the building of all of our defense systems?"

"They are going according to schedule."

"Excellent. Everything is coming together," New Son smiled as almost half a world away his Neo were about to come face to face with the Exiles.


	20. Chapter 20

**When the Neo Come (2 of 3)**

"Incoming!" Jaeger yelled to all of his fellow Neo. Above him he could see five Exiles coming through a pink portal. Leading them was the former X-Man known as Blink.

Jaeger threw up five knives into the air each one of them intended for one of the Exiles. Before any of the knives could hit a pink portal swallowed them each up. The handiwork of Blink. Five portals opened up behind Jaeger and he quickly had five knives in his back. Jaeger let out a cry of pain, but kept himself strong. He couldn't fall so easily out of this battle.

Colossus hit the ground hard and charged at Tartarus. Piotr tried to punch the Neo in the face, but it failed. Tartarus dodged the punch and kicked Colossus in the stomach. It was enough to knock Colossus to the ground. All Neo possessed strength much greater than the average human so Peter was surprised when he was taken to the ground.

"You're way outclassed here Exile. Just back down and give up already," Tartarus said believing every word he ever said to be true.

"I doubt that's happening anytime soon!" Havok exclaimed as he blasted Tartarus in the back and sent the Neo slamming into Jaegar. The two were knocked unconscious on impact.

Havok smiled once the impact took place. He dusted his hands off and turned around to find himself staring face to face with the Neo known as Seth. The golden skinned man reached out and touched Havok's cheek. Alex's face turned blue and he fell to the ground convulsing wildly. Seth kicked Havok in the side and laughed.

"Tartarus wasn't lying when he said you just give up," Seth said as he kicked Havok in the side again.

Suddenly the Neo was blindsided by a punch from Colossus. Seth went flying into the ground knowing that his jaw had been broken. Piotr stood over Seth and laughed, "Next time you shouldn't talk quite so much. You might not get knocked the hell out!"

Elysia meanwhile had Harmony and Crywhip trapped in a fantasy world that she personally constructed with her powers. Tom McGee was in a world where he wasn't insecure about his powers. He was a member of the X-Men standing alongside Cyclops, Wolverine, and Storm. At his side was the lovely Chemistra who took care of him and loved him unconditionally. Harmony was in his own Heaven and he never wanted to leave it.

Thomas Franzoni was in a world where he didn't have to hide who he was. He was working at a construction site just like his Dad use to except in this world Thomas's father was still alive and working right alongside Crywhip. Thomas was finally able to spend time with his father like he had wished for all those years when he was a kid. This was his Elysian Field and he never wanted to leave it.

Junction and Blink meanwhile were having quite the time trying to land a hit on each other. Both were teleporters so it made it quite difficult to try and get in a hit. Blink was using her numerous portals to try and throw off the Neo woman, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Why don't we just both give up on this and duke it out?" Blink asked not expecting any type of answer.

"You suggest an honorable fight. Fine I can accept that offer. No powers and just pure fighting skill. Agreed?" Junction said as she continued her continuous teleportation.

"Agreed," Blink said hitting the ground. Junction soon teleported in front of her ready for combat.

"No powers, but weapons are allowed," Junction said pulling out two daggers from her side.

Blink pulled out about six of her darts and placed them between her fingers. "Fine. Let's get it on!"

Clarice leaped up into the air along with Junction. Blink kicked the Neo in the head, but Junction rolled with the kick and stabbed Blink in the side. Clarice let out a yell of pain as she fell to the ground. She had been stabbed before so the feeling wasn't anything new for her, but it didn't make it anymore enjoyable. Before Blink even had time to get up off the ground another dagger stabbed her in the upper thigh. Another yell of pain rose up from Blink's throat.

"This just isn't going like I thought it would," Blink said as she saw Junction coming at her with two new daggers. Clarice spun her body into the air and as she spun around she let loose all of her darts. Each dart found a different place to plant themselves on Junction's body.

"AAAHHH!" Junction began to scream as the energy Blink had filled her darts with began to overload Junction's body. The Neo fell to the ground with pink smoke billowing from her body.

"Clarice are you alright," Colossus said as she rushed over and helped Blink to her feet.

"Yea I'm just peachy. I think it's her you should be checking up on," Blink smiled. "Though I would kind of like to get this knife out of my side."

"Of course, but I've got to help Harmony and Crywhip with this other Neo. It looks like they're almost zombies. I don't know what she's doing to them," Peter said distressed as he looked over to his two students.

"Let's hit her together. We have a better chance of taking her down that way," Blink said.

Peter nodded. "Agreed."

Colossus took off in a run towards Elysia and when he was only within a few feet of her she ducked down and hit the woman in midsection. As he took her down four darts from Blink found themselves square in Elysia's chest. The Neo woman let out a cry of shock and pain as she hit the ground with Colossus's arms wrapped around her midsection.

Crywhip and Harmony were snapped out of their dream worlds. Reality hit them hard and they were saddened by it. Elysia's fake worlds had give the two mutants something they had been seeking for quite some time…happiness.

"Come on guys. Let's get Havok and get the hell out of here!" Blink exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Colossus's neck.

"Not so fast Exiles! We Neo are not done with you yet!" a voice called out from above. It was the king of the Neo, New son.

"Why do I get the feeling he means that?" Harmony asked as he looked up into the sky and saw a floating man made up of blue energy.

"Probably because he does," Crywhip said as he created a purple energy whip in one hand and red energy whip in the other.

**Exiles Base**

Domina and her Neo walked down the halls of the Exiles Base. They were waiting and looking for a challenge. They hoped it would come in the form of any of the Exiles.

"Do the Exiles seek to hide themselves from us?" Anteus asked angrily. He was biting at the chance to get into a fight. He didn't care with which spike it was. A battle was a battle to him at the moment.

"I'm sure they're around somewhere. Be patient Anteus," Domina commanded as she walked ahead of her group of Exiles searching for anyone.

"Come out come out wherever you are little Exiles," Rax laughed as he moved up beside Domina. He wanted to be in her position so bad that it hurt. He wanted to lead his own clan and one day he would. New Son had personally promised him that. It was only a matter of when now.

"Must you be so childish Rax?" Barbican asked.

Kilmer laughed. "Of course he does old friend. That's the only way the poor thing can get himself noticed."

"You always have something to say smart ass. You wanna back up them words?" Rax asked as he pulled out a dagger.

"Not today Rax. We have more important matters at hand," Domina said as she motioned for Rax to put away his weapon.

"Like us I suppose," Exodus said. He instantly caught the attention of all the Neo.

"Ahh the elusive Exodus. I was wondering when you were going to show up," Domina smiled as she looked at the leader of the Exiles and his students surrounding him.

Gaia felt a knot pull up in her stomach as she looked at the Neo. She was half-Neo. In a way all of these guys were her people. Seeing them made her feel more alone than she ever could. When they were around she didn't know where she belonged.

"Gaia we have come to bring you home. Please do not resist," Barbican said outstretching his hand.

"She's not going anywhere! Why don't you creeps go back under the rock you came from," Chemistra exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Gaia's hand. She saw the insecurity in her teammate's eyes as she looked upon the Neo. Megan wanted Gaia to know that she was there for her.

"The lady's coming home with us one way or another. Preferably if we have to stomp you in the ground to do it," Rax said as he pulled out a crossbow.

Tibet 

"Do you feel it? The tides of change are sweeping across this world with great speed. We must keep with this tide of change! Don't you agree?" Onset asked as she looked out in the blue sky of the Himalayas.

"Of course Onset. I just hope I can get a chance to have a reunion with my brother along the way," Mikhail Rasputin smiled mischievously.

"Don't forget about us Uncle Mikhail. Dad and I need to have a heart to heart. I'm sure Mom is itching to see him too," Solidity, Colossus's son, said as he walked up from behind and stood next to his uncle.

Nereel, Colossus's former lover, walked up the mountainous path to stand next to Onset, her son, and her son's uncle. "Of course I'd love to see your father again Peter, but I think I want to get to Sinister first though."

Onset looked back at Nereel and nodded. "You'll get your wish my dear. The last person I'm going to bring back though might want to rip that false scientist to pieces more than you could ever dream."

"And who would that be Onset?" Mikhail asked.

"Yurike."


	21. Chapter 21

**When the Neo Come (3 of 3)**

"Surrender quickly Exodus and spare your students from harm," Domina said with a forceful tone. She didn't want to battle the students, unlike some of her other clan members, but she would if she had to. Her king commanded her to bring Gaia back home and so she would do it.

"You obviously must not know my students very well Domina," Exodus replied as his body flared up with pink psionic energy. If he wanted to Bennet probably could handle these Neo solo, but his children deserved a chance to shine. He would let them have their day. Exodus just hoped he had picked the right day.

"Have it your way then. Neo attack!" Domina yelled as she unsheathed her machete that was attached to her side.

"Not so fast!" Downtime exclaimed as she used her powers to slow down time to a standstill. After she did this Sarah went around and started snatching up the weapons of the Neo. Sarah took Domina's machete, Rax's crossbow, Barbican's mace, Anteus's axe, and Kilmer's knives. She proceeded to place them behind Exodus. Then she moved behind Domina and restarted time back up.

Before Domina even had a chance to get an attack off she was swept off her feet by an unexpected kick from Downtime. The other students took advantage of the confusion the Neo felt from their weapons disappearing into thin air. Sarah was gloating at how much she had changed the tide of the battle.

"You sorry whelp!" Domina cursed as she grabbed Downtime's hair and yanked her to the ground. Sarah's head collided with the floor and knocked the young woman unconscious. Amun saw Domina's vicious attack on Sarah so he tackled Domina and took her to the ground.

Reaching out with his right hand Amun touched Domina's face. Using his mutant ability he absorbed the woman's DNA into himself. During the absorbing Domina's body went limp.

After the short period of absorption Amun jumped off the woman and right before her ryes he took on her form. Domina was completely disgusted with this development. "How dare you take on my shape you damn spike!"

Domina leapt off the ground and kicked Amun in the stomach. She then spun in the air and planted her foot in Amun's face. The boy went flying backwards and skidded across the floor. As he feel into unconsciousness shifted back into his original form. The leader of the clan walked over the body of Amun, looked down, and said, "There can only be one Domina child. And that is me!"

Across the battlefield Rax was caught in a struggle with Impervious and Rubber. Rax was unable to land any valuable blows on Rubber simply bounced back at him. Along with that Rax had to dodge the blows of Impervious. The Neo was determined to win though and that was enough motivation for him. The two students didn't stand a chance against the overly ambitious Neo.

"This battle ends now!" Rax roared as he kicked Impervious in the balls, grabbed him by the neck and flung him into Rubber. Adnan bounced off Rubber's body and flew right into Rax's fist. The blow broke Impervious's nose and knocked him out cold.

"You used me! I can't believe you—ARGHH!" Rubber yelled a she fell to the floor with a blue energy whip wrapped around him. As he hit the floor he bounced a few times before turning to his human form. The source of the blue energy whip had been Domina. Her body now became organic rubber since the whip allowed her to take the attributes of whomever it touched.

"You could barely handle two spike children Rax! How do you ever expect to become a clan leader!" Domina ridiculed. She had been waiting for an opportunity to put Rax in his place and this was a perfect moment. By the angered expression on Rax's face she could tell that her criticism had its intended effect. Perhaps now Rax wouldn't be quite so arrogant when it came to matters of leadership.

"I will be Clan Leader woman! It has been promised to me," Rax replied angrily. If he could he would put Domina in her place at that very moment. She always tried to hold herself higher than all Neo. Rax only held his tongue because he knew to obey the clan system. He respected the ladder of leadership no matter how much it annoyed him.

"If you two are done bickering perhaps you can get out of my house!" Exodus exclaimed as he floated in front of the two Neo. He wasn't at all pleased about these invaders. He had heard of the Neo only from the tales that Sunfire, Gaia, Fontanelle, and Colossus told him. He knew these Neo weren't the same as the old ones, which had been killed by Bastion's Sentinels, but something still made Exodus hate these Neo like he would have hated the old ones.

"I think we'll just make ourselves at home," Domina teased as she leaped up into the air towards Exodus. Before she could even get within arm's length of Exodus she was froze in mid-air by his telekinesis. Bennet threw the clan leader back into a wall hard. She slumped to the ground unconscious.

Rax turned around quickly to see the fate of Domina only to find a young Brazilian boy staring at him. This boy was Torrent and he was waiting to get Rax's attention. He didn't like to attack anyone while they weren't looking. Now that Rax had looked at him Torrent felt free to attack. 10,000 volts flew from Exner's fingertips and hit Rax square in his chest. The Neo went flying back in the direction of Exodus. The former Horsemen of War finished off Rax with a stab from his red psionic sword.

"Good job Torrent! You did splendidly! Now lets handle the rest of these uninvited guests."

Kilmer charged at Chemistra with his bio-metallic knives. Megan dodged out of the way of the attack and hit Kilmer in the stomach with her foot. The attack barely hurt the Neo because his entire body was made of bio-metallic metal that he could shape and changed as he pleased.

"Back down little spike. You cannot defeat the Neo!" Kilmer exclaimed as he moved in to attack Megan again. He made the knives that were once his hands sharper and longer. The Neo was going to get his target this time.

"You must not know about me you rusty can," Chemistra exclaimed as she outstretched her hand and used her powers to manipulate chemical reactions to make all of Kilmer's body rust. Looking down at this body Kilmer yelled out in disgust. Trying to move Kilmer found that he was now immobile.

Megan got up on her feet walked over to Kilmer and spat on him. "Little spike my ass!"

Hearing a frustrated scream Megan quickly looked over to see that Phaser was slowly being backed up against a wall by Anteus. The Neo could almost breath on poor Phaser. "Everything you've done so far has only fed me little spike!"

Phaser cursed to himself. He had tried to solidify the oxygen around Anteus hoping the immense cold would keep the Neo at bay, but Anteus simply tore through it like it was nothing at all. He drained the very cold itself and used it to increase his power. Tony then tried to turn some of the metal spikes on the Neo's shoulders hoping the intense heat would hurt Anteus, but he shrugged that off as well.

"Fuck this so not good! I can't do a damn thing against this guy short of killing him," Phaser complained under his breath as Anteus edged closer and closer to him.

Anteus was about to leap onto Phaser when he was suddenly thrust back by Exodus's telekinesis into a nearby wall. Bennet hovered over the Neo and said, "Sleep tight."

With his powerful telepathy Exodus put the strong willed Neo to sleep. Looking over his shoulder Exodus knew there was only one Neo left. It was Barbican and Gaia was facing him. The former Horsemen of War knew what Barbican meant to Gaia so he telepathically commanded everyone to hold back and let her fight this battle.

"Come and join your people Gaia. It's your destiny! You cannot deny it," Barbican said as he made a brick box come from the ground and surround Gaia in it.

The brick melted away like lumps of ice cream on a hot Georgia summer day. Gaia rose and walked over the melted brick and looked Barbican straight in the eye, "I'm not and never will be one of you!"

Yellow energy shot out of Gaia's eyes and hit Barbican square in the chest. His body began to illuminate brightly as did the other unconscious Neo. They were all glowing for ten seconds before they all vanished. Gaia had sent them back to their home of Himuntep.

Blink leaped into one of her portals barely dodging the exploding ground. Clarice's portal opened up behind New Son and she planted her feet in his back. The King of the Neo was sent crashing towards the ground. Just as he was about to catch his bearings four of Blink's darts landed in New Son's back. Pink spatial energy scrambled New Son's molecules. The attack had left him disoriented and in pain. He couldn't tell up from down and so he continued to crash towards the ground.

Piotr was about to catch the Neo when the body of the King was bathed in a bright light. The same went for all the other Neo that had been taken down by the Exiles. In almost the same instant they disappeared as if they had never been there at all.

"I think we better take the Neo's lead and head out of here," Blink said as she landed on the ground.

"Yes I do not feel like dealing with the authorities at the moment," Colossus said shedding his organic metal form and returning his body to flesh.

As the Exiles stepped through Blink's portals something tore at the minds of Crywhip and Harmony. They both had experienced their desires made realized and neither of them would ever be the same again.

**Exiles Base (A week later)**

"It finally happened," Exodus said somberly as he stared out in the vastness of the desert. Beside him was Lorna.

"It's not your fault Exodus. All students need to break away eventually. Don't think of them as leaving, but as more of them taking a vacation," Polaris said as sympathetically as possible. Over the past week all of the Exiles' students had left the New Mexico base and headed in their own directions. Some were just tired of battle. Others had found one battle had been enough for them. And there were a few who would continue on the good fight, but just in their own way.

"It is my fault Lorna. I pushed them all too hard. I put them into a world they weren't yet ready for. First it was Onset, and then came Ramses, and the Neo were the last straw for all of them. I don't blame them for leaving."

"Exodus understand that most of your students were in their late teens and early 20s. They were bound to go their own way eventually. And you did reach some of those kids. Did you know Legolas is heading up an Australian branch of the Exiles?" Lorna asked.

A smile of hidden pride came up on Exodus's face. "Who all is on this team?"

"Well, you already know about Legolas. Red Lotus, Hope, Gaia, Slipstream, Lifeguard, Trevor, and Torrent. I know there are some others, but I just can't remember them," Polaris said biting down on her lip trying to remember the students that had headed to Australia with Legolas.

"Vyper, Chemistra, Harmony, and Toxicwaste," Exodus said. He had picked up on the names from Polaris rather easily since the names were on the tip of her tongue. He could have simply just used his telepathy to jog her memory, but he wanted to say the names himself. Bennet could hardly believe that his students were establishing another branch of his team. While he would have preferred them to stay he knew they had to find their own place in the world. He refused to deny them that.

"See you shouldn't be beating yourself up. You should be proud. Your students are doing something with themselves. And like the prodigal son they'll all come home eventually. Just give it some time," Polaris said as she leaned over and pecked Exodus on the cheek.

"Perhaps you're right. Just maybe," Exodus mused as he turned from the vastness of the desert and went to walk back into his base. Who knew what tomorrow would hold?

Begin Interlude 

Two mutants were held in suspended animation. They were trapped in glass chambers that were made of nearly unbreakable glass. A light green liquid substance kept them from dying. Only a few days ago these two mutants had been free spirits making their own choices and living freely in the world. Now they were prisoners in more ways in one. Their bodies were being held captive in giant sized glass vials. Their minds were also being held captive for their free wills had been taken away from them. Now they were bond to one person.

"Meet the first of my Dark Riders," Sinister said as he stepped into the dimly lit room. Behind him were Babylon and Glance. They were two of the more powerful members of the Marauders. Babylon had been much like these two mutants. Judas Traveller had abducted him and made him into a loyal servant of Sinister. Glance was simply a creation of Sinister. He was basically a male version of the mutant woman Blink.

"Pardon me master, but may I ask something of you?" Babylon said looking at the ground. It did not do one well to stare into the eyes of Mr. Sinister. He was a lion amongst wolves and there was no one who could doubt. Those would did usually ended up in his servitude or where killed.

Seeing the respect his servant paid him Essex smiled, "Ask your question Babylon. And be free in what you have to say."

"Why do we need Dark Riders when we already have the Marauders, Tans, and F-Series mutants?" Babylon asked.

"No good scientist stops experimenting and no good general ever settles for a weaker force when he can obviously create a stronger one. The Dark Riders will simple complement the forces I already have. Isn't that right Amun and Downtime?" Sinister said as he rubbed the chambers that his newest servants were being contained in.

Essex turned away from the chambers and moved towards the two mutants. He grabbed both of their shoulders. Sinister wanted Glance and Babylon to hear what he had to say. "Besides there are forces in motion that we will need to be able to combat against. I exhausted most of my clone forces against Ramses and his forces. I need all of you to step up now more than ever. Shadow King is moving against the entire world. We are not outside his scope. Remember this because the time is coming soon when we will either face his forces or be smashed under his boot."

**End Interlude**


	22. Chapter 22

**Outcasts and Invaders (1 of 4)**

The woods had a low laying mist covering the area as Exodus walked through it. Only coming up to about his knees the mist was not at all noticeable unless one looked down and realized just how thick this mist was. It was like the mist they used in the haunted houses to scare little children. Exodus felt no fear as he walked through these dark woods though. The only thing the leader of the Exiles felt was apprehension. Something was waiting for him in these woods. He couldn't be sure what, but he knew something was waiting. And whatever it was it made Bennet's stomach knot up.

"This does not feel right," the former Horsemen of War murmured to himself, but nonetheless he continued to make his way through the woods towards some destination that was only known to his subconscious mind. Owls had hooted and crickets called out to the trees when Du Paris first entered these woods, but now none of nature's sounds made their way to Exodus's ears. This made him weary of continuing; yet it was as if a force had taken hold of his legs and made him walk.

_**Come to me Exodus. Show me what lies within you. Show me what you hide behind that mask.**_

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Exodus asked as he stopped walking and looked around him. It wasn't until that point when Bennet realized just how dark this forest truly was. He could barely pick out the trees and then suddenly a powerful gust of wind seemed to rattle the entire forest.

_**I'm darkness and you are my prey!**_

Black tentacles rose up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Exodus's body. He struggled against the tentacles, but it was all in vain. He couldn't break free and when he tried to unleash his telekinesis he found himself unable to. Slowly the tentacles made their way up Exodus's chest and neared ever closer to his nose.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" Exodus yelled as he leaped out of his bed sweating profusely. Bennet pulled back the covers that were over his naked body. Rising up out of the bed he reached down and put on a pair of pajama pants Blink and Polaris had bought him while on one of their shopping binges. Slowly he glided along the floor to the bathroom that was connected to his own.

Using his telekinesis he felt out the light switch and flicked it on. As Exodus walked into the bathroom, he stared into the mirror and saw a face that was dripping with sweat. Taking one hand he wiped his face and would have looked a bit drier if not for the fact his hair was wet as well.

The same dream had been plaguing Exodus for a week now. Every night it was the same thing. That black forest, and those dark tentacles tortured him every time he slept. The former knight didn't know what to make of these awful dreams and he had no idea how to make them stop. If Star Prophet was still around he would have had her examine his dreams, but unfortunately she left after the immense battle against the forces of Ramses Xavier.

Besides for Star Prophet, Bennet wasn't sure who else could help him. The X-Men were not fond of the Exiles and Moonstar of Force Works couldn't be of much help. Her powers dealt with an entirely different realm. If Xavier was still around Exodus could have turned to him and he knew he would have been welcomed with open arms. Unfortunately, the X-Men aren't quite as friendly anymore.

"You hear that?" Polaris asked as she unwrapped herself from her bed's covers. Next to her was the man she could never really be sure about nowadays, Alex Summers.

"Hear what?" Havok asked groggily arising from the bed. His head felt like someone had come along and smacked him a few times with a bag of bricks.

"Bennet is having another dream," Polaris said as she walked out on the bed and put on a purple robe. Walking across the floor felt like going across a frozen pond. Lorna knew she should have bought herself some slippers the last time she went shopping.

Havok turned over in his bed and stuck his head under a pillow and with a muffled tone said, "Go look then."

"Stop getting an attitude," Polaris remarked as she tied up her robe.

"It's 3 in the fucking morning. You'd think I'd be peachy?"

"You were plenty peachy a couple of hours ago."

"I can't stand when you do that!" Havok exclaimed. One moment he felt like he was ready to try and start over again and then she goes and throws the fact they had sex in his face. Like he should feel like he did something wrong. She was just as much involved as he was.

"Do what?" Polaris asked as if she had no clue what Havok was talking about. Dane did it simply to annoy him. That probably wasn't the best thing to do for a relationship that was trying to get re-ignited, but she was pissed with Havok's lack of sensitivity. He didn't have to become an asshole like his brother.

"Forget it."

"Fine. Works for me," Polaris grumbled as she walked out of the room.

Hearing a steady knock at his door Exodus turned his attention away from the mirror and walked over to the silver door handle. Turning it and opening up the door Bennet was greeted with the concerned face of Lorna.

"Are you okay Bennet? I heard a yell come from your room…"

"I'm fine Lorna. Thank you for your concern though."

Polaris cocked an eye at Exodus, "Look don't be afraid to come to somebody if these dreams are bugging you that bad."

"I am okay Lorna. Trust me. Don't stay up all night worrying about me."

"I won't, but I will be keeping an eye on you. Good night Bennet," Polaris said as she began to walk back down to her room. She could just imagine the earful she was going to hear from Alex.

"Good night," Exodus replied as he closed the door.

**The Next Morning**

"Never figured you to be much of a cook Lorna," Blink said as she sat at the kitchen table with her fellow Exiles. To pass the time till Polaris was done cooking she was playing catch with one of her pink darts.

"Trust me. She isn't," Havok leaned over and whispered to Clarice.

"Its gotta be better than that shit Shiro made for dinner last night," Proudstar said as he made a motion of sticking a finger down his throat.

"Probably what gave Exodus nightmares," Havok laughed.

"Forgive me for not realizing some of us are devoid of taste."

"And I think we've all just witnessed a Japanese diss," Blink said as she stuck out her hand to get a high five from Shiro. He was less than compliant.

"I'm not passing out a single pancake until you boys settle down," Polaris said with a mocking motherly tone.

"Then by all means keep fighting," Havok exclaimed. A glaring stare came from the eyes of Lorna. Alex's cheery expression immediately dissolved. He didn't feel like having any knives flung at him.

"I never remember you trying your hand at the kitchen," Colossus said from behind his sketchbook. It was the first time he had spoken all morning.

"Summers don't cook."

"Nope. Yall just make babies," Blink snickered.

"And we're damn good at it!"

"At least one is anyway," Polaris remarked as flipped a couple of the pancakes onto a plate. Never once did she stop to look at Havok.

"I smell Cruise/Kidman tension here."

"Sometimes it is better to remain silent Clarice," Colossus advised as he continued to draw his scene of a Brazilian forest.

"I agree. Wholeheartedly," Polaris said coldly as she poured some blueberry syrup on a stack of four pancakes.

"Sheesh! Just let me get my pancakes and I'll go!"

"There's no need for you to leave," Colossus said not having wanted to cause tension.

"Naw Pete. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Too bad others can't get the same hint," Sunfire growled.

Proudstar leaped up out of his chair, "Screw you Shiro! I can't help you make everything you cook extra crispy. You bought fried that Son of Set!"

"I'm tempted to cook you," Sunfire said as his body flared up.

"Stop arguing! All of you! We have business to discuss. To my office. Now," Exodus commanded as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"And just when I thought the day was going to get exciting."

"Only you would find enjoyment in a fight, Havok," Colossus said with a slightly disgusted tone.

"Don't think I didn't catch you watching WWF a couple of nights ago," Alex teased. Peter looked back, shook his head, and walked away.

Everyone stood behind Exodus as he pulled up a message on the large screen that was connected to his computer. The message looked to be like a simple e-mail.

"This message was intended for you Havok. It comes from M.U.S.E. Supposedly they have a mission they want us to tackle," Exodus explained.

"So you just go and read my mail now?"

"It was necessary Havok."

"Care to explain the mission like sometime today," Blink, said chewing on a wad of bubble gum.

"There is a new Bastion on the loose. He's just in the process of building up his forces now, but he can and will grow stronger."

"Then let's whup his ass and get it over with," Proudstar said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Glad to see you're eager James. You along with Blink, Havok, and Colossus will infiltrate Bastion's base. Find out what you can and report back here," Exodus ordered.

"And what about us?" Polaris asked pointing to Sunfire and herself.

"You're coming with me to Canada. We have more important matters to handle," Exodus said.

"Guess that means suit up," Blink said as she spat in the trashcan.

"You betta believe it!" Havok exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Outcasts and Invaders (2 of 4)**

A pink portal opened up where a metal door use to be and out the portal stepped four mutants. All of them shared one thing in common. They were all Exiles. Clarice Ferguson was the first to step out of the portal and two men she had worked with briefly while under the X-Men Omega banner followed her. Their names were Havok and Proudstar. The last to step out of the portal was a man who had been believed to be dead for a number of months. He was a veteran X-Man and member of Excalibur. His name was Piotr Rasputin, but he was better known as Colossus.

"That trip wasn't as bumpy as your last few. Could it actually be that you're improving?" Havok asked sarcastically.

"You'd be right Alex. Too bad you can't do the same in bed," Blink joked. She knew when it came to a guy like Havok the best way to get him off your back was to attack his manhood. Then he wouldn't want to talk to you for a week. He was still tripping on Lorna's baby comment.

"So what? You've been watching me have sex now," Havok replied a tiny bit of anger in his voice.

"It's called girl talk Alex. I'll explain it to you sometime," Blink teased with a wink.

"Let's focus people. We're trying to keep a low profile here and chattering about sex won't help that out any," Proudstar said as he scanned the ceiling for possible locations of hidden cameras. He was pretty sure that a low profile would not be able to be maintained forever. He was damn well going to try though.

"I have to agree with Proudstar on this. We need to keep our concentration on the matter at hand. M.U.S.E. sent Exodus all the information they could muster on this new Bastion, but there is still a lot we don't know here," Colossus said.

Havok swished his tongue to the side and bit down on it gently with his teeth. He didn't like walking into a situation blind and that's what it felt like right now. It was like he was going into a room full of machine guns with just a blindfold on. And what if M.U.S.E. 's information was wrong? Then they were extremely screwed.

"Look for possible hidden cameras. Find them and I'll take them out," Blink said as she pulled out four pink darts from a bag attached to her side.

"There's one at the end of the hall," Colossus said using his head to point at the machine instead of using a finger that might be spotted. Clarice nodded to the veteran X-Man and threw one of her spatially charged darts at the machine. There was a loud boom as the dart made contact with the camera. Pink energy arced wildly from the dart and melted the camera.

"Nice trick," Havok smiled.

"Not really. We're going to be having to fight against this new Bastion's forces very soon. That sound will not go unheard," Proudstar said sternly. He would have thought Blink understood what it meant to be on a covert mission. They were here to get information first and battle later. And Colossus should have known better. There were better ways to take out cameras than making big noises.

"A distraction could be what we need. Havok and Blink get as far away from this area as possible. Proudstar and myself will handle whatever this Bastion sends after us," Colossus ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Havok said grabbing Blink's arm and taking off down the long corridor. Alex wasn't afraid to fight, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for another Church of Humanity esque fight. And he had a feeling that's exactly what that fight was about to be. He just hoped Colossus and Proudstar could handle themselves. Suddenly it hit Havok that Colossus was ten times stronger than he had ever been thanks to Gaunt. The two men would be fine. Peter had been plenty powerful enough on his own before and James had been trained by Cable. That had to count for something.

"You know you can let go of my arm now," Blink said annoyed as she pulled away from Alex's grip.

"Just trying to make sure you keep up," Havok winked. Clarice rolled her eyes and continued to keep pace with Havok.

Knocking sounds came from under Blink as she ran. At first she didn't notice them, but the more she ran the louder the sounds became. Suddenly she stopped and Havok quickly noticed her abrupt movement. He could tell she was concerned about something. Alex just figured that it had something to do with leaving Colossus and Proudstar behind.

"Look I know you're concerned about Peter, but--"

"Maybe if you would listen you would see why I stopped," Blink hissed. Havok quickly shut up and did as Clarice said. He began to hear the same knocking sound that Blink had. Putting his ear to the floor the noise became much louder.

"Now if I'm right, and I usually am, that sound is getting closer," Havok said as he stood up and charged his fists up with cosmic energy. Blink seeing Alex's actions pulled a few darts. If the two of them were just being paranoid she would kick herself in the ass. They would have wasted crucial time listening to some weird sound.

Out of nowhere the ground suddenly exploded and out of it sprang a Puerto Rican woman with short, curly hair. Leaping up into the air she kicked Havok in the chest with her black boot and sent the mutant flying all the way to the end of the long, sleek corridor. Not once did Havok's feet touch the ground as he was flung across the hall. A look of shock was spread across Alex's face as he flew. He had expected trouble, but nothing like what had just happened to him. That kick had knocked the wind out of him and the worst part was it didn't look like the woman had put all her force into that kick.

Preparing herself for anything was something that Blink lived by so she didn't let the sudden attack on Havok throw her off. Leaping up into the air she stabbed the woman in the back with two of her darts. For her presents Blink received a quick jab to the stomach by the woman. The jab knocked Clarice into the roof and sent her crashing to the floor. As she struggled to get herself up her hair was suddenly grabbed by the woman. Blink, though still in pain, was able to see something that caught her off guard. Instead of blood that should have been dripping down the woman's back Clarice saw black oil. There was a tiny puddle of the oil at the woman's feet. So now she finally understood why the woman's hits had been so hard. She was a damn machine.

"When are you mutants going to learn?" the woman laughed as she lifted Blink up so the two of them could see eye to eye.

"Who knows," Blink snickered as she created a tiny portal in front of her fist that would lead to the robot woman's innards. Throwing in a couple of fully charged darts caused the woman to immediately drop her. Grabbing at the little hair she had the woman began to spin around wildly as pink energy arced from her body. Eventually the woman fell down utterly defeated. Oil oozed out of orifices all around her body.

"A robot huh?" Havok said as he made his way back down the hall favoring his shoulder.

"Would you expect anything less from someone trying to be the next Bastion?" Blink asked thinking back on her first encounter with the first madman to call himself Bastion. He had allied himself with the Phalanx, Harvest, and their alliance had bought about the deaths of thousands of mutants. Many of them had her allies and her foes alike. Some she didn't even know, but there was one thing she knew after that experience. On her life nothing of that nature would ever occur again.

"No I wouldn't. Though--ARGHH!" Havok yelled as he was hit in the neck with an neuron blast that would temporarily take him out of any kind of activity for a couple of hours.

"Alex!" Blink exclaimed as she ran to her fallen comrade. She never saw another blast of the same kind hit her from behind. Before her body could impact with the ground a lanky black man picked her up over his shoulder.

"Uggh just touching these things grosses me out."

"Come on Zeke, you know we can't be squeamish around these things. We just gotta deal with them," a chubby Asian woman said as she picked up Havok on her shoulder.

"I'm just glad Zoe and Chad captured the other two," Zeke laughed as he looked at the mutant he had. Bastion had said its name was Blink. What kind of name was that and who the hell had pink skin? He would be glad when Bastion wiped these freaks away from the Earth.

"This is the place," Sunfire said unimpressed as he looked around the Canadian wilderness.

"I'm positive Shiro. This is the scene of my dreams," Exodus replied as he stared around dreadfully at the surroundings. Every detail was the same as in his dreams. The tiny oak tree with a heart carved into it and the weeds at the base of the tree next to it. So familiar was this setting that the former Horsemen of War couldn't stop himself from getting goose bumps.

"Are you sure this isn't just some big coincidence? I know something has been bothering you lately, but isn't this taking it a little far?" Polaris asked.

"Is anything ever a coincidence when it comes to us," Exodus said as he stared up at the blue sky. It was the exact same view. There was a square shape natural viewing window formed by the trees. It was the only way you could see the sky. Bennet remembered looking up at the sky in his dreams. Whenever he did it was at that moment when--

"The both of you take to the air now!" Bennet yelled.

"What?" Shiro asked confused. Just then black tentacles rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around the bodies of the three mutants.

"I'm assuming this what you were talking about," Polaris said as she struggled to release herself.

"Just like in my dream," Exodus muttered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Outcasts and Invaders (3 of 4)**

Black tentacles were wrapped around the bodies of Shiro, Bennet, and Lorna. The tentacles kept the powers of the three mutants dampened so they would have a much harder time resisting. The three of them could barely breathe let alone fight against what held them captive. These were the same kind of tentacles that Exodus had seen in his dream. The difference was that now Du Paris saw the source of these tentacles. The being was about 6'5 and his skin was black as ebony. Orange material was wrapped around his hands and he carried a large silver sword.

"How dare you attack us!" Shiro asked outraged. His body might have flamed up uncontrollably if the black tentacles weren't keeping the former Yashida Clan leader's powers in check. Despite the fact that the tentacles held back his powers he still maintained his plasma form that had resulted because of experiments done on him by Gaunt. In truth, Shiro's stubbornness had been just as much as factor as anything else. Essex had given him the opportunity to prevent his new form, but in his arrogance he turned Sinister down.

_**The fire in your soul is truly something to behold Sunfire.**_

"Who are you?" Polaris asked in a wheezing voice uncommon of her. If only she had her powers she would have hit first and ask questions later, but this man had the advantage over her. And something about this man's pure white eyes made Lorna pause. His eyes spoke of something that she had come to recognize. Unspeakable evil.

_**I am Kuragari. I've come for Exodus, but you two are just as splendid. All your fury, rage, hate, and anger is simply delicious. I can see it all like an open book.**_

"Let them go Kuragari. As you said it's me that you want. So do as you will with me and let them go," Exodus pleaded.

_**Oh and why would I go and do that? The darkness in them is nearly as scrumptious as your own.**_

"Screw you! You're a fucking lunatic!" Polaris exclaimed as she spat on the ground in front of Kuragari. The being of Crimson Dawn origin laughed at the defiance of the woman. She actually would be so crass and disrespectful. That's what surprised Kuragari so much.

_**You have much spirit woman. A shame I will have to relinquish a part of it from you.**_

"You won't be taking anything from them," Exodus growled. He tugged at the tentacles that had him entrapped and became even more frustrated at the fact that his powers were ineffective.

_**And who will stop from me from taking what I will from them? You Exodus? I hardly think so with the position you're in at the moment.**_

"I promise you Kuragari that if you harm them you will incur my wrath," Exodus snarled. He regretted dragging Sunfire and Polaris into this conflict. Du Paris should have confronted his dreams alone. If he had been alone in this affair perhaps...no there was no use in trying to change things. He had to deal with present and stop thinking how about how he could change the past.

_**Oh believe me Exodus I know all about your wrath. The way you mind wiped the Tans and so ruthlessly killed the soldiers of Ramses. And lets not forget your time as a Horsemen. You took down Blink and her team of X-Men single-handedly and you nearly struck down Invisible Woman. Trust me when I say I know of your wrath.**_

Kuragari smiled after he finished unloading some of Exodus's recent sins upon him. He could see that something in Exodus was now brewing. That infamous darkness was nearing towards the surface. And now he only had to do the same for his two friends.

_**And don't even get me started on you Shiro. Remember before you first joined the Exiles. You along with Longshot and Craze attacked the same Florida cops that had killed the innocent mutant child. Their blood is on your hands. You tried to redeem yourself, but in the end failed miserably as you allowed yourself to be captured by Gaunt. And then once you returned you let your own arrogance destroy you. Right now you could look like any normal human, but you let your hate for Essex and arrogant attitude of doing things your way strike you down. How sad is that? Your own foolishness will be your undoing.**_

"Be silent," Shiro growled. He was utterly enraged. How could this fiend know so much about him? And just how did the words of this monster cut so deeply into Shiro?

_**Oh how I woe for the sad Polaris! She can never get anything down right. The woman tried to live her life as a normal human, but instead was hunted down by a Horsemen of Apocalypse. And when she finally gets the love of her life back all she manages to do is push him away from her. Then just when things finally seem to be turning around she lashes out at him. Maybe you and Havok were meant to be Lorna. Did you ever take the time to think of that? Or perhaps you're just so wrapped up in your own wants that you'll stop it nothing to get them. You're incredibly childish.**_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Lorna yelled angrily as she struggled to break free of the tentacles. Who was this man to judge her? How dare he?

_**Now that's the spirit! I was wondering when I could finally get things started.**_

Blink looked up groggily and in her dazed state found herself looking at a fog of gray. She could pick out people here and there, but other than that everything was a mess. Trying to move a bit Clarice found herself shackled to the wall. What had happened? How had she ended up here? Slowly it all began to come back to her…very slowly.

"It's awake boss," Zeke said with a hint of disgust as he saw Blink stir to life. She had been the last of these mutant rebels to wake up. The animal had been so out of it that she didn't even hear her teammates talking to her. Maybe Zeke had roughed it up a little too much, but he didn't care honestly. The damnable thing was going to die anyway.

"Excellent Zeke. You serve the cause well," a robotic voice that sounded almost devilish came from behind the Exterminator. As the voice stepped into the light the four Exiles caught their first glimpse of the new Bastion. He wore the same suit as the old one, but his skin was a light hue of blue. This Bastion was bald and had no facial hair whatsoever. His face was smooth and reminded Proudstar of the blue waters of Hawaii.

"Who are you?" Havok asked through painful breaths.

"I'm hurt," Bastion said in false sadness, "Don't you remember your old friend Bastion?"

"Bastion's dead asshole. So stop playing games," Blink exclaimed trying her best to sound threatening, but heavy wheezing tended to smash any intimidation abilities.

"This is hardly a game I'm playing little X-Man! I'm out for revenge! Mutantkind ignored me even after all I had did for them. They forgot about me and left me to die! I won't tolerate betrayal. So mutants must be destroyed."

"You do realize you're an insane motha fucka right?" Havok asked just for self-clarification.

"Every madman has his army Havok. Remember that," Bastion said as he walked away from the mutants. He stopped walking when he came close to an Exterminator named Imma. Leaning over in her ear he whispered something only she could hear. A smile came across the Korean woman's face and she nodded to an anxious Zeke.

"We get to have some fun with you animals now," Zeke smirked. Time was approaching. The real fun was about to begin.

Kuragari floated above his three captured mutants. Each of them resonated with power. He could feel it flowing from them. They would give them this power and not even know. Magic was in play that neither Exodus or his two charges knew anything about. And they wouldn't know anything about it until it was too late. Then, Kuragari could begin to set his plans into motion.

_**Why do you insist on trying to resist me? My magic is too powerful for you, but you mutants just don't know your limits do you? Sunfire was so foolish as to try and defeat a Son of Set all alone. The arrogance of you, Shiro, is almost unfathomable. You tried to defeat a god! **_

"We did defeat that god," Polaris said.

_**HAHAHAHA! You only put a dent into him. It took an ancient force like Shuma Gorath to finally put him down. You only had a small part in the defeat of Yamu. Once again the arrogance of you mutants take the fore. When will your race realize that you are only at the bottom of the totem pole? So much is over you!**_

"If so much is over us then why are you concerned with us?" Exodus inquired.

_**I won't to show you mutants the error of your ways. You need to learn humility. Exodus, you plague yourself with guilt when in truth you enjoy every moment of your darkness. You lie to yourself and those around you. The Horsemen of War was what you were truly meant to be. And by denying you just continue to deny your very existence. Sunfire, you got a taste of power and you now find it insatiable. You want to unleash this power, but underneath your arrogance is a weak man. Did the trials of Gaunt break you so low Shiro? Or maybe you knew that denying Sinister would give you something more. You desire power to hide your weakness. Polaris, you are a quick study. You cling to anything that looks like love because you're afraid that once you lose it you'll never get it back.**_

"You presume to know everything about us! You don't know jackshit!" Polaris exclaimed.

"With all you talk why do you remain in the air? Let me come and face you! We'll see who will desire power by the end of our fight."

"No you two! Don't give into his taunts. Kuragari wants us to get angry. For what reason I can't figure out," Exodus said trying his best to calm Shiro and Lorna.

_**It's too late Exodus! I've already bought all of your cruelty, rage, and anger to the surface. You three have given me what I need.**_

Kuragari's body began to glow a bright yellow as three white orbs came from his chest and descended to the ground. The orbs began to take familiar shapes. Looks of shock passed across the faces of the three Exiles. Each one of those orbs looked strangely, far too much for coincidence, like one of them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Outcasts and Invaders (4 of 4)**

Blink cried out in agony as she felt the electricity course through her body. Colossus and Proudstar could only watch on in horror and equal pain. Their bodies were wedged between two large pieces of Plexiglas and the material was being pushed harder and harder into their bodies. Proudstar could feel ribs crack under the pressure and he didn't know how much longer he head. The same went for Piotr except he had been through his fair share of torture so he was probably dealing with it the best.

Alex was strapped into a large metal chair and a VR helmet was over his head. He was being forced to experience things that he should never have had to. He was witnessing his mother being raped by some unseen man over and over again. He saw Lorna falling to her death and him not being able to do a thing about it. The worst part of all was that he believed everything last thing he saw was really happening. The Exterminators had manipulated his mind to that great of a degree.

It was then that Bastion walked into the proverbial torture chamber with four Exterminators at his back. Looking back to a black man he said, "Stop this torture. I want to talk to them now. And make sure they're at least somewhat comfortable. I'll be back in 30 minutes to tell you where to deliver them. Get to work! All of you!"

Walking through the four Exterminators, Bastion made his way back to the main communications room. It was from there that he monitored the happenings of the world. And the happenings of the world were of great importance to him because it would let him know when it was the perfect time to make the right move. History was all about timing and Bastion had learned this lesson well. When he was the being known as Warlock, Psylocke had killed him. If it had been at any other time there would have been a thorough investigation into his death. He had died shortly after the time he was the Horsemen of Pestilence. After that the X-Men and to a greater extent the world no longer trusted him. They had lost faith in him, but he would restore that faith and destroy all mutants along the way.

His friends had ignored him. How could they do such a thing? Why would they not even care that he was gone? Psylocke had ruthlessly tried to slay him and nothing was done about it. No one even seemed to care. He could only wonder if they would even apologize if they knew he were alive now. No they wouldn't apologize! They were too stubborn for that! He would make them learn the error of their ways.

"The fools won't even know what hit them!" Bastion laughed maniacally.

Slowly the yellow orbs that had taken the shapes of Exodus, Sunfire, and Polaris descended to the ground. Lorna could only look on in horror as they did so. Whatever Kuragari was up to she knew that it couldn't be good. That much was obvious. Why had she let the man get to her? Maybe it was because what he was saying was true. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was getting out of these tentacles and tearing Kuragari a new hole.

_Hardly an easy task considering these things are shutting off your powers. I could sure use a couple of good blasts from Alex right now._

Almost instantly the yellow silhouettes of the three Exiles took form and became flesh. This feat shocked Exodus, angered Shiro, and filled Lorna with a sense of dread. A wicked smile crossed across the Crimson Dawn warrior's face allowing all his viciously white teeth to shine in the sun. His objective had been achieved. Now before him stood three new servants ready to help him in his bid to form a new Crimson Dawn. Psylocke and her infernal X-Men had essentially destroyed the old one. Kuragari would make that witch pay for that, but first he needed to get a new kingdom to rule over.

_**Do you feel it Exiles? Do you feel the tremendous power? Rise my children! Take breath Outcast, Moonfrost, and Plastique! A new world awaits you and it is just ripe for conquering.**_

Outcast was the first to get up from his lying position. He looked very much like Exodus, but in his own way he was also different. Silver hair contrasted Bennet's black and instead of glowing red eyes there were blue. Both men carried a large sword despite Outcast's being much thinner and his being gold. Moonfrost was the next to take his first upright position. Lorna and Exodus were astounded at how similar the mutants looked. The only contrasting trait between the two of them was while Sunfire glowed a bright orange the other glowed a dazzling white. Plastique gave Lorna a look into her past. The creation of Kuragari wore the outfit she had gotten long ago from the Shi'ar, Eric the Red. Plastique smiled at the captive Lorna as she moved her hand through her short blue hair.

_**With these three at my side I will have the means to rebuild the Crimson Dawn. And I have all of you to thank for it. You gave me the necessary power. Without you none of this would even be possible. Now are you ready my children?**_

"Kindly explain what we are suppose to be ready for," Plastique said.

_**Inquisitive little children. I like that! You are meant to help me form a new Crimson Dawn dimension, but first we must gather the proper elements. You three are the first of those elements.**_

"Now what if we don't want to help you?" Moonfrost asked as he crossed his arms. The very ground beneath him was frozen solid. While Sunfire was made of hot plasma, Moonfrost was composed of liquid oxygen.

Gallows formed underneath Kuragari and a noose wrapped around his neck. At least that is how the Crimson Dawn warrior felt at that moment. The gall of these insolent beings! They were actually questioning him. Perhaps he had picked the wrong three mutants to be the creators of his heralds.

"Sorry you didn't answer our question in the allotted amount of time," Outcast smiled as he flew upward and slammed into Kuragari. Exodus and the others looked on in surprise and horror as Kuragari's own creation turned on him.

X-Ray vision was something that Havok wished he could have at the moment. He had been blindfolded along with his fellow teammates. They were being drug at the moment through what Alex figured was a long corridor since they had been blindfolded for what seemed over an hour. Though time tended to go by a lot slower when you were beaten and tortured. A minute extended to 30 minutes, and 30 minutes extended to a day.

"Mutants are just disgusting. I hope Bastion does these animals in," a voice said. From what Alex could remember the voice sounded like the Exterminator, Zeke.

"Easy now big boy. You might hurt yourself with those fantasies," a voice ,that Havok knew instinctively was Blink, said.

"No fantasy is involved in that statement freak! Only simple truth," Zeke replied.

"Sorry to tell ya, but Bastion ain't going to do shite to us," Proudstar laughed. Havok couldn't help, but to laugh. Everyone was taking their potshots at Zeke. He could just see the Exterminator blushing. If those cyborgs could even do that anymore.

Ultimately despite what his teammates claimed, Colossus knew they were all in trouble. He had been in tight spots before and he had been in dire situations plenty of times. So he knew to hold on to hope, but he also knew when it was time to accept facts. Unless Exodus got done with whatever he was doing fast no one was coming to rescue them. No one at all.

"Careful with them Zeke. They do after all have some explaining to do," a robotic voice said with an echo across the hallway. Havok knew that voice along with the rest of his teammates. It was the voice of the new Bastion. The new psycho who sought to destroy all of mutantkind.

"Keep us with you all you like Bastion. I'll fun have bashing you in with your own body parts," Blink spat.

"Absolutely not. We're going to have a nice little talk. I might even give you some tea," Bastion replied with a wicked laughter that sent a chill down Havok's back. Reminded him too much of McCoy.

"Sir, do you really want us to leave you alone with these...things?" Zeke asked pointing to the one he was holding as if it were a piece of garbage. After this Zeke would go and wash his hands four times before feeling clean again.

"Such a lack of faith. Zeke do you honestly think me incapable of handling these four puny mutants?" Bastion asked glaring down the Exterminator. Zeke shook his head ferociously. With a dismissing hand from Bastion he left with the other three Exterminators under his command.

"Now down to business shall we," Bastion smiled as he removed the blindfolds from each of the Exiles.

"Oh to hell with you!" Havok exclaimed as he tried to unleash his infamous cosmic blasts to no avail. He knew that Bastion had shut their powers off, but he could always hope.

"With any luck that's where you and your kind will end up."

Xanadu was a place that Kuragari was far away from at the moment and so was the Crimson Dawn. He was surrounded all around by hostiles. Even his own creations had turned him on ruthlessly. The Crimson Dawn warrior hadn't expected it, but he was trying to cope with it at the moment.

Amassing more and more anger as time went on, Outcast attacked his creator more and more viciously. He didn't know what it was that drove that anger, but frankly he didn't care. Fighting was something that Outcast was sure to continue enjoying. Unfortunately, Kuragari had to be his first victim.

Managing to handle the pain from Outcast's immense blows Kuragari pulled out his sword and stabbed the creature in the stomach. Outcast left out a cry and fell to the ground. Normally Outcast possessed high invulnerability that wouldn't let an ordinary sword stab him, but Kuragari's sword was of a mystic nature.

"Interesting conflict. I think I'll join in," Moonfrost laughed as he flew up into the air.

"Same here," Plastique agreed as she reached out and lifted herself into the air by holding on to the plastic in Kuragari's belt. The woman had control over all things plastic and even the elements that made up plastic.

"Can anyone else tell what just happened here?" Polaris asked sarcastically.

"An appropriate fate I suppose. Nothing that I didn't expect. This fool was too cocky for his own good. He assumed his creations would bow to his every command. Now he's paying for it."

"Blah blah blah! Shiro knows all! Bow to him," Lorna joked.

Looking upward Exodus could see that Kuragari was busy dodging the ice blasts of Moonfrost and Plastique, who has taken the warrior's belt and transformed it into a hard plastic sword. The dark warrior had a smile on his face that it seemed only Bennet had caught a glimpse of. What was Kuragari's secret? Why was he smiling?

"_**Evil things! You seek to destroy your creator! For this you must be punished!" Kuragari yelled as he unleashed a hundred tiny blasts of dark energy from his body. Moonfrost and Plastique were both struck head on with these blasts. Refusing to fall so easily Moonfrost shot off a white blast that froze half of Kuragari's face and his shoulder. Plastique propelled her sword into the back of the Crimson Dawn warrior. **_

Kuragari yelled out furiously over the injuries that had been inflicted upon him and then he disappeared in a blaze of black light. As he vanished so did the bonds that held Exodus and the others captive.

"Freedom!" Sunfire exclaimed as he stared down at his now mobile hands.

"And boy has it never smelt so sweet," Polaris said taking a good whiff of air.

"What of them?" Exodus asked as he looked over at the three beings Kuragari had created.

"Do you _really_ want my opinion?" Sunfire asked as he crossed his arms. Thinking on Exodus could pretty much guess what Shiro wanted to do. Probably incinerate them into a crisp. Even for all the honor traditions that had been embedded in his mind Shiro was still a man that would often resort to violence. Especially ever since he had been delivered from the hands of Sinister along with Colossus.

"I say we take them back to base with us," Polaris suggested.

Suddenly the one called Outcast began to stir and he spoke, though weakly, "We will handle our own affairs. Do not think us bond to you!"

"We never said we did, but we only want to help," Exodus replied.

"Then leave us alone!" Plastique said as she arose from the ground.

"How dare-"

"Easy there buddy. Mess with the lady and put on an ice show for you," Moonfrost said as he rose into the air his white began glistening brightly against the backdrop of the beaming sun that was coming through the forest.

"We'll leave you be. As long as you do the same for us," Exodus offered.

Moonfrost shrugged, "Sure. At least for now."

"So be it. Come Exiles," Exodus said as he teleported himself and the others away.

"I thought we were goners there for a sec," Plastique sighed after Exodus had left.

"They don't know we want to kill them so they had no reason to kill us. Simple as that," Outcast said coldly.

"Nothing is ever that simple man. Nothing," Moonfrost growled as he lashed out with his powers and froze about an acre of forest in a minute.

"Your liquid oxygen ain't nothing to fool with," Plastique laughed as she looked at the scenery around her.

"Stunts like that are exactly what we don't need. We need to train and learn to work as a team. Then one day we'll be able to finish off Exodus, Polaris, and Sunfire," Outcast commanded.

"Fine whatever you say boss."

"Sounds cool to me. When do we get started?" Plastique asked with a smile.

"Are we just going to stay tied up in these chairs all day or are you going to say something?" Havok asked staring at the blank expression that was wrapped on Bastion's face.

"Of course. I just wanted to take a good look upon the people I once called friends," Bastion said with a scowl.

"Friends? What the hell are you talking about?" Proudstar asked angered and confused. What could Bastion possibly be talking about. Friends usually didn't try to kill one another though in the world he had become wrapped in since the Hellions he could never be quite so sure. Many of his former teammates turned against him. James was pretty sure that if he encountered Empath today that he wouldn't be received with a warm welcome.

"I'm talking about how I was abandoned! I'm talking about how I was left behind! The X-Men were suppose to have cared about, but Moira didn't even seem to give a damn about me dying!" Bastion yelled.

"No it can't be..." Blink trailed off.

"Oh indeed it is Clarice. The man see before you was once Warlock until I was struck down so cruelly by someone who was suppose to have believed in and fought for the same dream I once did! That day I learned just how cruel the X-Men could be!" Bastion yelled.

The revelation had to sit into the minds of the Exiles. This being full of such hate and evil was once someone they could call a fellow X-Man. Colossus had been very good friends with Warlock from their days on Excalibur together. Blink and Havok had fought to free Warlock of Apocalypse's control during the Apocalypse. Proudstar didn't know much of Warlock, but he knew that he fought the good fight. What had perverted him so?

"Psylocke wasn't in control of herself when she killed you? We didn't even find out about your death for weeks afterward! If I would have known that Psylocke was possessed back then I would never have let her kill you. You gotta believe me on that," Blink pleaded.

"Lies! The X-Men forgot about me! My death meant nothing to them. I wasn't a mutant and so me being gone didn't matter. Well, I'll make you all regret ever using me for your stupid dream," Bastion spat.

"Revenge will bring you nothing Warlock! Are these Exterminators a means to achieve your ends? Why do you manipulate them?" Colossus asked.

"The Exterminators came to me willingly. Each of them has lost someone dear to them because of mutantkind. Zeke's best friend had been the bodyguard that Sabertooth killed when Deus released him from prison. Many of them lost family from the attack on Seattle and many more during the Apocalypse. They feel the need for revenge just as I do," Bastion proclaimed loudly.

"Did you tell them you were one of the Horsemen during the Apocalypse or did you conveniently leave that out of your mission statement?"

"They love me Alex. I would have had their servitude even if I had told them. There was no point in it," Bastion replied.

"Sounds more like you were afraid they wouldn't do your dirty work if you told," Proudstar laughed.

"Silence!" Bastion bellowed as electricity shot out of the palm of his hand and hit James dead in the chest.

"So the truth hurts Warlock! You use these men and women to fight your vendetta. You played on their grief and made them into your fun-sized little warriors. What have you become Warlock?" Blink asked with a disgusted tone.

"I've become what the X-men allowed me to become? Do you have any idea what I went through as I struggled to hold onto life? The pain was immense, but I dealt with it at first cuz I was sure my so called friends would come to save me. As time passed on I slowly realized that they weren't coming. That was the most painful thing. And I can promise you Clarice that each and every mutant on this planet will feel that pain before I'm done," Bastion smiled as he held Blink's chin in his hand.

Suddenly a pink portal opened up behind Bastion. All eyes turned to Blink and she sheepishly said, "It wasn't me."

Hundreds of glowing yellow knives came flying out of the portal hitting windows, control panels, and most importantly of all Bastion. Each of the knives that even came close to an Exile simply dissipated in the air. Since all the panels were effectively fried the shackles that were holding the Exiles captive were open.

"Bout time," Havok laughed as he broke free of his restraints.

"I'll get James," Colossus said as hefted the young Apache on his shoulders.

"So sad. I'm having to save you all," Babylon said as he stepped through the pink portal followed by one of the Marauders newest members, Glance.

"What the hell?" Blink asked angered at the sight of Glance.

"Ahh yes this is Glance. He's a proud member of the Marauders. Sinister created him from your DNA my dear. Essentially he's you, but male," Babylon explained.

"And I'm lot tougher," Glance winked.

"I oughta rip your fuckin head off!" Blink exclaimed as she was having to be restrained by Havok. She didn't like being manipulated and most of all not in the way that Sinister manipulated people. Clarice had seen plenty of Sinister's and Dark Beast's works on the world In-Betweener had allowed her to experience. A world where Apocalypse ruled over all and humans along with mutants were simply petri dishes to some.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't want to stay here for much longer and I'm pretty sure Bastion there will get his act together soon. My light knives can only do so much damage."

"Fine Babylon. I don't trust you, but we don't have much else of a choice," Havok said as he had to practically drag Blink through the portal with. Colossus, carrying Proudstar, followed behind him.

Looking back, Babylon shook his head at Bastion, "Such a waste. The master will deal with you soon enough."

"But not today. Let's go," Glance yelled as he was halfway into the portal. Babylon nodded in agreement and entered through the portal.

BLINK!

A portal formed and out of it poured four mutants who had only moments ago been very close to probably being killed or put through some more excruciating torture. Now they were in front of the place they had taken to calling home. They had been rescued by their archfoe's little henchmen. Havok couldn't think of anything more sickening or humiliating.

"Now remember who saved you little Exiles. Remember well," Babylon said as Glance formed another portal.

"Bye sis," Glance said as he blew a kiss at Blink and entered through the portal.

Then with another blink the two Marauders were gone leaving the Exiles to contemplate what had just happened to him. And they now had to decide how to handle someone that they had once called friend.

**Tibet**

"Are you sure this is the right course of action?" Gaunt asked as he overlooked the ritual Onset was performing.

"I'm sure Onset knows good and well what she's doing," Yurike chided.

"Ramses was powerful enough on his own. If we're going to bring him back to life why do we need to give him more power?" Mikhail asked agreeing with Gaunt.

_**I need a consort Mikhail. Ramses is the perfect candidate, but he needs to be upgraded so to speak. I don't want him falling so easily the next time around.**_

"Of course master, but is the power of a Son of Set really needed?" Mikhail asked again this time his voice coated with worry.

"She simply couldn't just let Talyn die Mikhail. You know how much of a humanitarian our master is," Longshot smiled from a far off corner as he carelessly flipped daggers up into the air.

_**Hush all of you! The ritual is about to begin.**_

Blue flames surrounded the body of Onset and she went flying into the air. The ancient building that housed the newly formed forces of Onset shook violently. A silhouette of a naked Ramses formed only a few feet under Onset.

_**Gods of old hear me! Give me Ramses and make him mine. Fill him with the power of those that I have chosen!**_

A ghostly snake of great length formed in the building and it gave many of Onset's servants reason to gasp. It didn't even make the immortal, Ozymandias, flinch. He had seen many amazing feats while in the servitude of the now dead Apocalypse. This was no different except this time his servitude with Onset would actually benefit him.

The snake suddenly went flying into the silhouette of Ramses and disappeared. Then a hundred ghostly looking soldiers formed throughout the building. These ghosts represented Ramses's fallen army and just as the snake had been sucked into the body of Ramses so were these ghosts.

The silhouette of Ramses quickly took flesh and blood form. Skintight black material formed over the body of the interdimensional conquer. Then spikes began to protrude from the shoulders, knees, and elbows of Ramses. A black cape erupted from the shoulders of Ramses and flowed down to his ankles. Next a large black diamond formed in the center of Ramses's chest.

"Ramses is reborn!" the warlord cried out as he took his first breath in what had felt like centuries.


	26. Chapter 26

**A Master's Legacy (1 of 3)**

"Welcome ladies and gents. The show is just about to begin," Dark Beast laughed as he stood on a shoddy wooden platform above his newly found servants. The cogs of change were beginning to set themselves in motion. Even if he was down here in this dank, musty sewer he still felt some pride. Unlike the rest of his fellow creations he had survived. He would take up where his master left off. Now and forever he was the new Dark Beast.

"Not much of a show," Gyre complained as she lifted her foot up out of the sewer muck. The smell of this place was absolutely awful, but if Dark Beast could truly offer all he promised then she could deal with this rat infested tunnel with its leaking bricks. Hopefully this would not become a permanent base of operations.

"Give it time. Everything will fall together," Firestrike said as he looked down at his shimmering gray bio armor. It resembled his old armor exactly, but it was entirely organic. The same went for the rest of Heavy Mettle. Dark Beast had improved all of them by granting them new bio-armor and he even activated their X-Genes.

"Firestrike is right. Things are just starting to happen. You got to be patient," Dark Beast laughed his jet-black skin barely visible in the sewer. One thing could clearly be seen on Dark Beast and those were his bright green eyes. Staring into them was like gazing into a lava lamp. They were constantly shifting and changing.

"Patience can only run so long," Helix growled. Her and the Twisted Sisters had joined Dark Beast because they had been promised the chances to spread fear amongst the flatscans. The women had joined up with this new Dark Beast long before he found the humans of Heavy Mettle. Thinking of working with Heavy Mettle nearly made her sick. Even though they were Mutates now they had once been the humans she so despised.

"Don't worry Helix. Your time is coming soon," Dark Beast laughed maniacally. He would be like his predecessor. The Dark Beast of old would not be forgotten. A new legacy would be forged. One of terror and strife. A new reign would begin. The Dark Beast would be supreme above all others.

"So are you going home for Thanksgiving?" Proudstar asked Havok as he opened the fridge. He was looking for the orange juice he had bought, but once again it seemed the vultures had claimed another victim. James was almost tempted to go back and bring the loads of free food that the government gave his reservation here. It might actually keep the fridge full.

"Home? What ever do you mean?" Havok laughed. As far as Alex was concerned the Exiles base was his home. He had never been much of a family man. At least till Scotty anyway.

_Don't think about him Alex! You know you can't ever see him again!_

"Don't you have any family to go to. I know you got Cyclops," James said as he found the only drink left to go along with his bowl of Fruity Pebbles. It was a single can of Coke. That wasn't exactly what Proudstar was used to having for breakfast, but he knew how to make due.

Havok suddenly snapped out of his train of thought with a jerk. He had nearly ignored James entirely, but he quickly played off his contemplation, "Naw James. I ain't going anywhere. My Dad is in outer space. I got some grandparents in Alaska, but that's the last place I feel like going. My brother is leading a pretty nasty team nowadays. I don't feel like buggin him. Besides, Jean use to be my eye candy."

"I don't think Polaris would like that," James said his tone suddenly turning very serious.

Havok picked up on the change of voice in Proudstar, but ignored it, "You just had to bring up her name huh?"

"Isn't she your gal?" James asked as if the world teetered on Havok's answer. Lorna was a sweet woman and if Havok wasn't treating her right she needed to move on. Alex also would have to admit that he needed to move on as well. Couples staying together just for the sake of staying together only lead to self-destruction. Heck look at Bobby and Whitney!

"Just cuz the bed squeaks doesn't make her my gal," Havok replied his tone beginning to match Proudstar's.

"Man you know that's dirty as hell. She likes you. Using her just ain't right man," Jimmy scolded as he took a seat down at the kitchen table across from Alex. The table was still a little rickety from Proudstar accidentally loosened up the legs. Next time he went into Phoenix he would make sure to get a new one.

"She just keeps pushing herself on me man. Her and me just haven't been the same since I went to that other dimension. I liked my life there James. I really did. Coming back here and seeing Polaris only confused things. Then finally I began to realize that I wanted to be with Madylene instead of Lorna. That's when I knew me and her weren't going to work out."

"And yet you still sleep with her? I don't follow you man," James said giving Havok a look of confusion. The expression was comparable to that of a five year old trying to learn quantum physics.

"I'm not saying feelings aren't there, but I just don't love her," Havok sighed. Talking to Jimmy was like talking to a brick wall. Nothing sunk in.

"Have you told her that? Cuz if you haven't how the hell is she suppose to know!"

"I'm going to tell her. I just need time is all, but you're right. Lorna does deserve to know," Havok finally admitted.

"Now you're starting to make sense."

Blink held the red cordless phone in her hand as she sat on the bed. Holding the phone was like holding a huge guilt for Clarice. Honestly she didn't know whether she should dial those neon green buttons. Was it her place to tell? How would Betsy even feel about it? As if the poor woman didn't have it bad enough with the media hounding her day in and day out.

"She's gotta know. If not from me then someone else if bond to tell her," Clarice sighed as she dialed the number to Betsy's office at X-Corp. She hadn't talked to any of her former Omega teammates in quite some time, but she still kept their numbers around.

A couple of rings later a confident voice picked up the phone, "Hello this is Betsy Braddock of X-Corp. How may I help you, luv?"

"Hey Betts. It's Clarice," Blink said trying to her best to not sound nervous. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Psylocke.

"Clarice! How's life been treating you hun?" Psylocke asked overjoyed at hearing an old friend's voice. With everything that had happened lately talking to Blink was a breath of fresh air. And the air around X-Corp had been rather stale as of late.

"Pretty rough actually. Look Betts there is something I've got to tell you. It may come as a shock though," Blink said trying to steel herself for what she was about to tell Psylocke. Guilt overcame Clarice at the thought of Psylocke's reaction to what she had to tell her.

"Go ahead and spill it hun. My stomach isn't weak," Psylocke laughed. She figured that Clarice was probably just overreacting to nothing. It couldn't be that bad.

"Warlock is alive," Blink said only getting part of what she wanted to say out. Perhaps the better way to tackle the problem was giving it out in pieces.

"That's great news Clarice! It did come as a shock though, but that's great. Have you called Moira yet?" Psylocke asked with redeeming excitement brimming over in her voice. That saddened Clarice to no end.

"It's not that simple. Warlock goes by a new name now. He's fashioning himself to be the new Bastion. He blames us for abandoning him. Particularly you."

A strange silence ensued after Blink's revelation. Finally, Betsy spoke, "That's awful. On second thought don't call Moira. The poor woman would have a fit. Bloody hell! This all my fault. First Sabertooth and now Warlock. How many more lives will I screw up?"

"Don't go blaming yourself. You weren't in control back then. Though you might want to be on your guard. Warlock may come after you and X-Corp."

"I understand Clarice. Thanks for calling and you take care," Psylocke somberly said as she hung up the phone. She really had the urge for a drink.

"You believe in staying close to your family Shiro?" Lorna asked as she packed her suitcase up with all the essentials. Toothbrush, underwear, deodorant, Nair, and whatever else she would need.

Shiro was leaning up against Lorna's door. Every day, all day he looked like a living sun , but he could control his plasma state so he could at least walk around without randomly setting items ablaze. He understood where Lorna was coming from and he knew where she was going with this.

"If learning about your dead mother's family is what you want to do then by all means go for it. Don't feel bad about taking a vacation. We're all big boys and girls...most of us anyway," Sunfire assured. He had no intention of trying to stop Lorna from finding her family. People need to cherish their families because you never knew how long they would be around. Leyu was on Shiro's thoughts everyday. He missed her so much and words couldn't describe the anger he felt at Excalibur! Why didn't they save her? How could they just let her die?

"Okay Sunfire. You're right. I'm going to find my family! Wish me luck! I'm off to a foreign country," Polaris exclaimed as she zipped up her suitcase. She would have given him a hug, but Shiro wasn't one for emotional displays that didn't include anger.

"What country would that be?" Sunfire asked curious.

"Arkansas," Lorna smiled.

Putting a hand on his chin Sunfire almost laughed, but quickly caught himself. Something about Lorna always made him smile...at least on the inside. That's where it counted though.

Lemon scented candles filled the room with an aroma that pleased the senses of Colossus on his time of relaxation. Every leader needed to take a break and every leader needed time to reflect. What Kuragari had said to him still stung deep. Just how much truth was in the fiend's words?

"Do you know why in the beginning I made Fontanelle second in command over you?" Exodus asked as he bathed in the smell of the room.

"No I don't, but I never questioned it."

"You were far more qualified than her, but back then I was so much different. I wanted to teach you all a lesson in the strangest of ways. I wanted to teach you to expect the unexpected, but that was hardly the way to go about in retrospect," Exodus explained.

"Well, what's done is done," Colossus said not wanting to dwell on the subject.

Just then Blink burst through the door, "Exodus, some fancy shmacy helicopter has just landed outside of our base! The guy is personally asking for you. Want me to tell him to take a hike?"

Exodus rose from his chair, "No. I'll handle this. Though I can't see how he found out about us."

"Maybe the Exiles are starting to lose their actual exile," Blink replied.

"Perhaps," Exodus said as he teleported himself out of the base and to meet whoever came all this way to see him.


	27. Chapter 27

**A Master's Legacy (2 of 3)**

Exodus floated in the air impatiently as a man with a neck to toe white suit approached with three men in heavy black trench coats. The sunglasses the three men wore was proof enough to Exodus that they possessed a good deal of money. How easily could he snap those glasses with his telekinesis? The mischievous thought made him smile. Bennet knew that something was strange going on. No one in their right mind would wear trench coats in the New Mexican climate.

"Hello Exodus! I can see classical conditioning has taken an effect on you," the long haired leader of the pack said as he outstretched a white glove to greet du Paris. Bennet turned down the gesture of friendship and remained silently giving his four visitors all a cold stare.

"Not much of a psychology person I guess. Let me explain. You 'heroes' are so use to jumping up whenever there is some disturbance you know take off even when something means no harm," the man gently explained hoping to melt Exodus's demeanor.

"Are you saying you mean no harm here?" the leader of the Exiles asked.

"Of course. I only come to ask a favor of you, but where are my manners. My name is Amadeus and that is the same first name of one of the greatest musicians in history. The man to my right is Nicolaus Jenson. He was named after a major figure in the development of the Roman typestyle. The man to my left is Aldus Manutius. He was named for the person who first developed and used the slant italic typestyle. Finally, the guy behind me is Alex Midas. He has the name of a mythical king who turned all he touched into gold," Amadeus babbled on hoping that maybe Exodus would become annoyed and simply want to do whatever favor he needed him to do.

"Yes, and I share a name with a book in the Bible. Fancy names doesn't make you special. Get to the point Amadeus," Exodus said harshly.

"And now you give me a conditioned response. I bet you get this attitude with whoever seems the slightest bit off to you, but that's what you 'heroes' do isn't it?" Amadeus inquired leaning forward slightly as if waiting for an answer.

"You have quite the bit of guts Amadeus, but you didn't come all this way to make small talk and be my therapist. If that's the case I'm waiting for the couch to lie down in," Exodus exclaimed.

"Touche! Fine I'll get to the point. My cousin is the now dead Deus. A former foe of yours if I'm not mistaken."

"Our first foe," Exodus snarled. He didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"Yes of course. Well, after the Prime Sentinels killed Craze, Francis, and my cousin I inherited his fortune and all his business assets. Now I'm trying to clean up some of my cousin's dirtier secrets."

"And how exactly does that include me?"

"Your team more precisely. See Deus had a bunch, about seven, genetics testing facilities in the tundra of Russia. Those facilities have been down for months, but the experiments are still there. I want you and the Exiles to eliminate the mutants for me before they get out into the world," Amadeus explained as he held out an orange disk to Exodus, "This contains all the info on all the bases. It'll be a great help to you."

"You want to slaughter these mutants? What if I refuse?"

"Then people will die. Innocent people will die. Can you live with that Exodus?" Amadeus asked thinking he knew the answer Exodus would give him.

"Yes, I could live with that. I'm tired of killing my fellow brother. Let the humans deal with Deus's leftovers. Why should I be forced to kill a fellow mutant!" Exodus replied angrily.

"So when did the resentment of humanity come in?" Amadeus asked.

"I don't resent humanity, but I do resent what they do to mutants. It's long overdue time that we step up as a race and assert ourselves. I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of being used," Exodus said poking Amadeus in the chest. Nicolaus and Aldus nearly rushed to the aid of their master, but a quick halting gesture from their boss stopped them dead in their tracks.

"If I recall it's been someone deeply connected to mutants who has been manipulating you from the start. Isn't that right?"

"You speak of Sinister?" du Paris asked.

"Yes, I speak of Sinister. He has played, controlled, manipulated, mutated, and killed to get his way with you. Yet, you speak of humans as if they had done the same thing," Amadeus accused.

Exodus snatched the disk from Amadeus's clenched hand, "Fine I'll do this. Remember this though. You owe me dearly."

"Whatever you what whenever you want. Just say the word. My secretary, Francisco, will be sure to get it to me," Amadeus smiled as him and his men ran back to the helicopter in the hopes of escaping the dry air of the desert.

"My team can't handle all these bases alone. Looks like it's time to put in a call to Legolas," Bennet smiled as he teleported back into the former Hulkbuster Base.

Marcus Yun had been a photographer since he was 16. Never before had he took pictures like he was taking now. Cars flying, limbs flying, flames, and broken pieces of stone. Buffalo, New York had become a picture perfect war zone and Marcus was getting to capture it on camera.

_Man you are definitely getting a promotion for this shit! This is just too great!_

"Almost too easy," a voice came from behind Marcus as he stabbed in the back with Helix's sword. As Marcus died the last image he saw was that of his lonely mother. She was sitting in a red rocking chair as if she were waiting for someone. Maybe she was about to find what she was looking for.

"Helix these humans are no challenge!" Lariat laughed as spiraling light orange energy shot out from her fingertips wrapping around the necks of the elderly, middle aged, and young. One little four year old boy had managed to get away from the death ropes of one Twisted Sister only to end up in the gaze of another.

"A little boy that will be so quick to snap!" Torque exclaimed as she wrapped her fist around the boy's tiny neck and began to shake him violently as if he were a rag doll.

"Leave the children alone Twisted Sisters! We have work to do!" Helix reminded as she took off in the sky with metal wings very similar to Warren's during his time as a Horsemen of Death.

"Yeah you heard the lady! Lets rip up some infrastructure!" Warbow laughed manically as he shot off four brown arrows at a Post Office building. The arrows all blew up with the force of four car bombs each. Needless to say the building was bought low with a loud rumble and plenty of dust to go around.

"Hell yeah!" Riot yelled as his new bio mechanical armor unleashed sonic waves upon a group of nearby cars parked alongside the road. The mutate then soon turned his attention to a group of running humans. Using his new found mutant power to project mental images into minds Riot continuously poured the sight of a 500 lb. black woman in a thong. Everyone soon became distracted at the constant image. That's when Riot unleashed his powers full throttle on the congregation of humans. The sonic waves ripped through the bodies of the people as if they were nothing.

"I'm surprised no one has caught word of us yet," Firestrike said as he used his new mutant power to ignite fires to set two local deli stores on fire. As those stores fell down so did the memories of countless families and teenagers who had chosen the place as a hangout and dine-in. That's all the Twisted Sisters and Heavy Mettle have been doing today. Destroying memories and destroying lives.

"Today is our day. This will be a day that will live on forever as the moment when mutants said they've had enough. And I get to watch it all with a bag of popcorn in hand," Dark Beast laughed. In many ways this new Dark Beast the sum of his predecessors many past creations and experiments. His skin had a texture very similar to that of Caliban and his skin was as black as Obsidian's. His hair hung low and wild like Callisto and three bone protrusions came from each of his wrist in a style similar to Marrow. The only resemblance between the two was the fact the new Dark Beast had the same body build as the old one.

"Someone will catch wind of us, but it all comes down to who it is. Cyclops' team, Archangel's team, Exodus team...it all really comes down to which," Coil said as she unwrapped her arms around the neck of an 89 year old couple. She left their aged bodies fall to the floor. Laughter filled her throat, "Oh how times flies when you're having fun."

"You guys are so lazy! But hey I knew it was going to happen," Legolas said as he walked through the door dressed in a green bodysuit with a short black leather jacket. He had his hands in his jacket pocket as he surveyed the Exiles Base he once called home. It seemed strange, but maybe that's because it was too quiet.

"What was going to happen if I may ask?" Exodus replied.

"That you were going to call us in! So this mission is either real important or its real crappy," Legolas said.

"A little bit of both my friend," Colossus said as he stood across the room from Legolas.

"Well, that's just such a great freakin hint!" Vyper exclaimed as he walked up behind Derrick.

Exodus laughed, "We're about as clueless as you are. Follow the instructions. Sunfire will lead you guys in and handle business."

"So is this an Onset level threat?" Legolas asked.

"Not at all, but Sunfire has finally gained some confidence in his abilities after fighting the Son of Set, Yamu. I want to capitalize on that boost," Bennet explained.

"Alright sounds like a straight deal to me," Red Lotus said walking into the room.

"You just want to get into a fight ," Chemistra smiled as she walked into the room behind the former Triad assassin.

"Don't we all?" Red Lotus asked with a mischievous smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**A Master's Legacy (3 of 3)**

The time for action was here. It wasn't exactly a course of action that Exodus had wanted to take, but Amadeus had somehow or another coerced him into doing his dirty work. Bennet should have seen it coming a mile away, but why hadn't he? Maybe in a way he was curious and it had gotten the best of him.

A pink 3-D holographic outline of the bases that Amadeus wanted eliminated was shown in mid-air for the four former Exiles students Exodus had called to see. The leader of the operation, Sunfire, was at the fore trying to absorb every detail of the layout that he could. That's why Exodus had chosen Shiro to lead this mission. He was constantly focused. Nothing about the man showed the slightest bit of hesitation. If he had been around during the whole Onset affair maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did.

"So you have any idea exactly what kind of mutants are in these bases?" Legolas asked.

"None at all. Amadeus's little disk doesn't give specifics. As prying as that man is I'm sure that he just couldn't find out the information," Exodus explained trying to assuage any fear that Amadeus was withholding information.

"You sure you can trust him?" Vyper asked not exactly sure if his old teacher was using his best judgment. Anyone connected to that Deus creep (someone he only heard about) then could they really be trusted?

"I'm not sure Cory, but the bases are legit. Besides with as powerful a mutant as Shiro leading you practically nothing could go wrong," Exodus assured.

"You do me too much honor Exodus, but I will do my best to make the mission a success," Shiro replied as he stood out of his seat and gave Bennet a bow of respect.

Exodus nodded his head slightly, "I know you will. Now let's get back to business shall we?"

"Exodus some major crap is going down!" Blink exclaimed as she burst into the room. All eyes fell on her though a few of them gave her a strange look.

"What is it Clarice?" Bennet asked.

"Some guy claiming to be the Dark Beast is attacking Buffalo. They're burning the city to the ground. We've got to stop them!"

"Why? Let the humans handle their own affairs," Exodus said taking everyone in the room aback except for Sunfire who remained unflinching.

"You know what you're saying Exodus? Have you gone insane?" Blink asked so angered that she could have easily stabbed the guy and walked away feeling better. Maybe Exodus really was slipping and perhaps he was reverting back into the beast of a man he once was. If that were the case Clarice would put him down.

With a sigh Exodus looked away from Clarice and said in a low voice, "I know exactly what I'm saying. We're not helping Buffalo. Let some other heroes go there. This team is supposed to be an underground one, but we have to keep continuously exposing ourselves to the public. I'm going to try and put somewhat of a stop to that. Let the Avengers or perhaps X-Corp handle the situation."

"So you're willing to send us in a suicide mission because MUSE asked you to, but you can't help a bunch of innocent humans? You're willing to eliminate a bunch of bases in the middle of nowhere, but you can't help this city that's being obliterated?"

"YES! That's exactly right and you wanna know why? Cuz they were mutants! I'm tired of helping humans and receiving nothing in return. If there is one thing Kuragari showed me it was that I need to stop fooling myself. I need to stop pretending I care about the humans that we as a team have saved because frankly I don't."

Colossus walked into the room and stood behind Clarice, "Would you care if those humans were your wife or your son? Would you care then Exodus?"

"You were right to have grown tired of Xavier's dream Colossus. There is no point in it. The humans do not see our efforts and they do not care. All they see our freaks that need to be destroyed. Isn't that why you came to Magneto? Wasn't it because you grew tired?"

"Yes, I grew tired. I grew tired of death and pain. I understand being tired Exodus and if that's what you are then you should take a break. Don't make rash decisions like I did. Old ways die hard my friend and Xavier's dream will take time. I came with you because when you talked of your hopes and aspirations I got that same feeling I did when I first came to Xavier's Mansion. Feelings like that hadn't stirred in me in quite some time. So I came with you. Don't let me down now," Colossus pleaded.

Bennet leaned against his desk and let his long black hair hang down over his face. Staring down at the floor with slumped shoulders he said, "Fine Colossus. You lead the team to take on this supposed Dark Beast. Sunfire take the students and eliminate those bases."

"What about you Bennet?" Colossus asked concerned as he walked over and put a hand on the man he had come to consider a good friend.

"I'm going to take a break Colossus. Not a big one, but just enough. Now go and stop whatever menace needs to be stopped."

"Alright my friend. I will. Everyone is dismissed!" Colossus said walking out of the room. Sunfire and the students quickly left out the back door towards the hangar. Blink was the only one left in the room.

"I suppose you want to yell at me some more? I would be delighted to hear some more of your ranting and raving," Exodus laughed still in the same position he had been for almost the past minute.

"I'm just telling you to watch yourself Exodus. If you ever think about turning your back on this road you've taken and turning back to your old ways I will be there. Whatever nasty thoughts are floating around in your head had better drown fast," Blink said coldly as she turned away from the man and walked out of the door.

Dark Beast's dark black claws reached around the young man's neck. Many of the Morlocks had been melded together to create this creature that had taken the name Dark Beast. His black skin came from Obsidian and the bones lining his wrists from Marrow. The bulky frame was that of McCoy and his hair stemmed from Callisto.

"Do you want to live boy?" Dark Beast asked with a vicious grin.

"It doesn't matter. He'll live either way," a voice came as a pink dart stabbed Dark Beast in the hand causing him to drop the boy.

"Who?" Dark Beast asked enraged looking over to see four of Exodus's Exiles.

"A little outnumbered aren't we?" Helix laughed as she descended from the sky with a sword in her hand.

"Maybe Exodus should have come along," Proudstar gulped. They were up against five members of Heavy Mettle and five Twisted Sisters. The odds definitely did not favor them.

"Attack!" Helix yelled as she came flying towards Blink. She cut the girl on the shoulder with her sword. Blink went flying back and flipped into a newly formed portal. She ended up coming behind Helix and stabbed her in the back with a charged javelin.

Helix's body simply turned into a brilliant pink color. She slapped Blink off of her back and sent spatial energy cascading into the woman's body. Helix had evolved and Blink's attack had simply done nothing.

Barracuda meanwhile was giving Colossus quite the time. He was dousing Colossus in hot water that was a mere distraction, but nonetheless allowed Lariat to attack him with her vicious ropes of energy. Proudstar would have helped his friend except he was busy dodging the arrows of Warbow and the blows of Stronghold.

"This isn't going to work," Proudstar exclaimed as an arrow hit him below his knee. James yelped in pain and that allowed Stronghold to hit him square in the jaw. Proudstar went flying into a fire hydrant unconscious.

"We're going to need a bit of help here!" Havok said as he blasted Blackwing out of the air with one hand and took out Coil with another. A blast to the head was all he needed to put down the Twisted Sister.

"Destroy these fools! Destroy them all!" Dark Beast roared.

"I don't think so," another voice came from a distance. Looking back Dark Beast saw four mutants headed his way. They weren't Exiles or part of any other noticeable team he could remember. So who were they?

The Twisted Sisters and Heavy Mettle rose into the air and collided together. They were all stuck together like glue courtesy of Osman, the reality-controlling mutant.

"Time for a brain freeze," Ever said as he reached into all of their minds and sent them into a stupor.

"Don't even think about going anywhere," Star Prophet warned pointing a large gun at Dark Beast.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Dark Beast smiled as he faded away into nothing. He had been a hologram the entire time. A sophisticated one, but a hologram nonetheless. His troopers had been captured, but his goal had been achieved. Firestrike had been missing from the very brief battle because he had gone to the local hospital and stole all the children from the baby ward. The new Dark Beast now had more than 50 new test subjects.

Osman threw Dark Beast's henchman to the ground unconscious. The newly Dark Beast designed bio-armor of Heavy Mettle sunk back into the bodies of their owners revealing frail humans. Proteus looked upon the group of mutates and mutants in a bit of disgust at the wanton destruction they had created without care.

"I appreciate the help comrades, but just what are you doing here?" Colossus asked his metal body still singed from Lariat's whips.

"We've got to talk to Exodus," Star Prophet replied.

"I'm not too sure he would be happy to see you."

"It doesn't matter Piotr. I've got to tell him about Onset. Something major is about to happen," Star Prophet insisted.

Slumping his shoulders Colossus sighed, "Fine. Blink take us home. We'll let the authorities handle Dark Beast's followers."

"Are you sure—"?

"Just do it!" Colossus exclaimed.

"Fine. You got it," Blink grunted as she opened up a portal behind her.

Exodus was asleep at his desk when the plasma screen in front of him began to bleep loudly. Bennet quickly woke up and turned the machine on. Sunfire with the former students of the Exiles were on the screen.

"You have a report for me?"

"Yes and its might not be what you expected. We swept through all the bases and there isn't a single mutant in them. Not one."

Exodus leaned back in his chair, "This is disturbing Shiro. I fear I've been played. Return to base immediately."

"Onset's coming back and you better listen to every damn word I have to say," Star Prophet yelled as she barged into Exodus's office.

"Nice to see you too Star. What brings you back here after you abandoned us?" Exodus asked.

"We don't need conflict right now Exodus. We need to plan," Mutant Forger said coming into the room.

"Then talk," Exodus said, "but make it quick."


	29. Chapter 29

**Ramifications (1 of 3)**

Oubliette laughed psychotically as the dozens of Feral clones surrounded her. This would be a battle she would never forget. Smacking her energy whip against the ground she said, "Lets get it on!"

The Feral clones were well to oblige her as they purred and leaped into combat. The daughter of Midas never stood a chance.

Darkhawk saw what had become of Oubliette and shook his head. He wished he could have helped, but he was too busy fighting off the Siryn clones with Banshee, Moonstar, and Dazzler. Powell had never imagined himself fighting off a bunch of mutant clones, but that's the way of the world. From what he understood a man calling himself Sinister created all these clones and unleashed them upon the world.

"Hold them back! Press the attack!" Dazzler said as she absorbed the sonic cries being echoed throughout the battlefield and redirected it as light beams. She had been the best offensive weapon against these Siryn clones so far.

Arsenal saw his leader fighting from overhead, but he had bigger concerns. The hundreds of Cannonball clones flying his way weren't going to make for a pretty day. Luckily he had Sunfire, Captain Marvel, and Hellios by his side. Still this battle was probably going to cost all of them their lives. Damn Sinister and Onset for throwing the planet into war. Without them none of this would be happening. Rahne, Tarene, Ryder, and the others wouldn't be dead. Houston, Seattle, and Washington wouldn't be charred husks in the ground. Genosha wouldn't have been nuked. None of it without Sinister and Onset.

"Here they come guys. Brace yourselves. Remember to keep moving," Hellios advised.

"As if that'll do any good," Captain Marvel laughed preparing to blast away as many of these mutant clones as he could.

"If only Exodus and the rest of the Exiles were still alive. Perhaps we would stand a chance," Sunfire sighed.

"As if them being around would make any difference," Arsenal growled as he turned his skin to steel. The clones would be hear in 3…2…1.

**Exodus and Star Prophet**

Bennet broke the telepathic link and shook his head, "That is not a future to look forward to."

"Obviously and that's why we gotta stop it," Star Prophet said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"I can't help you stop something if I don't know how it starts."

Star Prophet reached down under the table the two of them were sitting at and pulls out a black marble notebook. She sits it on the table and slides the writing book to Exodus. Bennet looks at the book awkwardly so Star Prophet explains, "This notebook is a written collection of all my vision of the events before, during, and after this war that's going to happen between Onset and Sinister. All 130 pages are filled."

"This is quite the book, but do we really have time for me to do that much reading?" Exodus asked opening up the first page of the book.

"No, but there are some pages in there that'll help explain alot. Such as the first page."

Bennet nodded as he read the first page. It was a list of the allies of Onset and Sinister. Looking over the names Exodus was greatly confused. Star Prophet could see the look of puzzlement on her former leader's face, but she would wait for him to ask the questions.

"Most of Onset's allies are people that I had believed to be dead. And why are on we on the list of Onset's allies?" Exodus asked closing the book.

"Onset used the same magic that she used to bring Legion and part of myself back to life. That was how she was able to bring back Longshot and the others. As to why we're her allies...from visions I see we choose to help her defeat Sinister. It costs us dearly though. All except for Sunfire lose their lives in a battle with Sinister's Marauders," Star Prophet explained.

"How do we stop it? How can we prevent what I just saw?"

"From all the visions I've had and looking over my compiled notes I see only one way to change things drastically. And that's to help _Sinister_ instead of Onset."

**Proudstar, Havok, and Proteus**

"Man that Onset was one killer bitch huh?" Proudstar asked Proteus. Osman had just got done telling Alex and James about his time on the Exiles and his ordeal against Onset.

"She was quite the powerful woman," Osman agreed.

"Anyone connected to Onslaught has got to be powerful. I mean look at Post! That guy is a huge fucking bastard," Havok said remembering his brief time spent with Post while he was a part of Dark Beast's Underground. McCoy had pledged himself to Onslaught and their first mission was to unleash the damn Sentinels. Alex should have stopped that from happening. He should have blown his cover, but he was afraid of the consequences. That always seemed to be the problem with himself. He was too damn scared of consequences. Much like his brother he thought everything through except Havok thought through things a little too much.

"So she's the reason Exodus is so beefed up power wise now?" Proudstar asked.

"Yes, she is. So anyone care to tell me how the students left? I still haven't been fully informed about that mishap," Proteus said with a forced grin. He really wasn't pleased at all about the students leaving and quite frankly he blamed this new squad. None of them really had the teacher's touch and probably none of them could connect with the kids.

"A group calling themselves the Neo attacked with full force. After that fight the students grew weary of fighting I guess. I don't really know what it was, but they packed their bags and left," Proudstar explained as best as he could.

"Hmm..." Proteus said to himself as knew that what Proudstar had about why the kids left couldn't possibly be true.

**Ever and Blink**

"So how'd it happen?" Ever asked his voice a little lower than usual. He had just found out something he never thought he would hear. At least not for a good long while.

"She was just crazy. I don't know. Something hasn't been right with her mind ever since she discovered Gambit's role in the massacre. Sarah blew up property and kidnapped her daughter. Bobby and Rogue went after her. They encountered some of Dark Beast's leftover experiments. She probably accidentally unleashed the new Dark Beast."

"You mean the one Proteus stopped?"

Blink nodded, "Yea that one. Anyway Bobby chased down Marrow and confronted her. She ended up impaling herself on her own bone daggers. It wasn't a pretty death I'm afraid."

"Poor Sarah. What an awful life that poor girl lead! I had hoped the X-Men would change her, but they. Perhaps if Gambit-"

"How can you feel pity for her? Especially after everything she's done to hurt people. She nearly killed Gambit!" Blink exclaimed.

"And he nearly killed her. Maybe not in such a direct manner as she did unto him, but nonetheless he nearly did kill her. Sarah first had to deal with the trauma of rape and then growing up on The Hill. Hate has been a part of Marrow for so long I think she forgot what it felt like not to have it," Ever said trying to plead a case for someone he had considered an ally and a good enough friend to care about when they died.

"Well, thankfully someone else raised her daughter. I'd hate to have another Marrow on our hands," Blink said as she reached up to scratch her nose.

"Marrow as my friend. And for all she was I still care about her nonetheless. She survived the Massacre. She survived The Hill. Sarah was a true warrior. Death in the sewers was never something she deserved," Ever said walking out of the room.

**Sunfire and Mutant Forger**

"I see you've adjusted to your new form well enough," Mutant Forger commented as he looked up and down the body of Shiro. Then he turned back to look at the setting sun. It was quite the sight and reminded Forger of one world he had been too when the lighting was forever like that of a horizon.

"Yes, I haven't exactly taken to it, but I make due. Besides I've learned to turn back to my human form, but only for short periods of time. Otherwise the strain will be too much and I'll go off like a solar flare. Definitely not what the planet needs at the moment. Though they could use a good roasting."

"Is your faith in humanity that lacking Shiro?" Mutant Forger asked concerned.

"It all depends on the day Forger. Today is one of those days. Don't take anything I say seriously," Sunfire replied as he looked out over the New Mexican desert.

**Colossus**

Walking into the office Piotr closed the door behind him. Unzipping his black jacket he looked directly at Amadeus and asked, "Why did you play us?"

"I beg your pardon," Amadeus said as he hung up the phone had been talking on. He knew that the Exiles would come to confront him eventually, but he never thought it would be a lone Colossus.

"You lied to us Amadeus. I want to know why," Colossus said turning his body into organic steel.

Amadeus laughed, "Ooohh I'm so scared of big bad Colossus. I didn't lie to you all. I didn't know for a fact that the mutants were out of those buildings. I had a suspicion that they might have been stolen, but I needed to confirm it."

"Stole? Who would steal your mutants?" Piotr asked obviously naive to some of the new atrocities involving mutants.

"A mutant slave trader would still my mutants. I believe it was a character named Cypher who took the mutants. In fact I'm almost sure of it!"

"That general of Ramses is still alive. He must be trying to assemble an army," Peter said half speaking to Amadeus and half speaking to himself.

"No army involved. I think Cypher wishes to keep a low profile. I heard he bought them to his current employer. A slave trader named Mario DaVingi."

"What do you want now Amadeus? I can see it in your eyes. You want something comrade. Don't you?"

Amadeus rose up out of his plush chair and stood behind his desk that was worth more than most people's living rooms. Buttoning up his suit jacket, Amadeus tugged slightly at his red tie. He stuck a hand of friendship out to Colossus.

"I do want something. I want information on Mario DaVingi. I need the Exiles to spy on him for me. So do we have a deal?" Amadeus asked keeping his hand out there.

Peter mused on the deal a bit and took Amadeus's hand, "Fine my friend. We have a deal."

**Polaris**

"Oh that was a great movie Yvette! I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen," Polaris said as she chumped down on a bit of her popcorn that was at the bottom of the bag.

"For the last time I told you to call me Grandma. And you're right. That was a good movie. I'm just mad as beans that Tommy Lee Jones had to die at the end!" Yvette Woodrue, Lorna's maternal grandmother, exclaimed loud enough to get others looking at her. The Missing had been one of the first movies Yvette had ever seen Tommy Lee bite it in. He was just too sexy to kill. Oh she could just see her husband rolling over in his grave. Ben always hated it when she talked about other men.

"Alright Grandma. The name just doesn't seem to fit yet is all. I'm not use to having a family," Lorna said touching her stomach with one hand as she threw away her popcorn.

Sensing something was wrong Yvette asked, "What's wrong dumpling? Somethin mighty fierce looks to be biting ya right now."

Polaris didn't know how to put it. She had only know her grandmother for maybe a week. Lorna had been gone away from the Exiles for quite a bit and the whole time all she could think about was how Alex and her were through. Their relationship had ended a long time ago, but both of them kept holding on foolishly. Now though they were about to have a bond that would keep them together for a lifetime.

"Grandma I'm pregnant," Lorna finally got out.


	30. Chapter 30

Ramifications (2 of 3) 

"Okay guys here's the deal. We're going to have to help Sinister," Exodus said with enough tone to voice his own displeasure at what he just said, but also with enough tone to let everyone know that the subject wasn't up for debate.

"So you're going to go with Star Prophet's plan? Figures," Osman sighed with a roll of his eyes. Proteus had no love of Star Prophet's plan of action at all. The idea of helping Sinister made him vomit. Even though the man did save him from death during the Apocalypse that hardly made up for the things he had done to the Exiles.

"Point blank I don't care whether you agree or disagree with the course of action being taken. This is the way it's going down," Bennet replied firmly. He knew where Osman was coming from and he did understand, but they were facing a cataclysmic event coming their way. They had to made decisions and quick. Otherwise, they'd just be swept away in the whirlwind of events.

"What all do we know about this coming war?" Havok asked wanting to get all the information out on the table. Alex didn't want to leave this meeting feeling misinformed. Especially if they were about to head into a fierce fight. Havok hadn't been this nervous about taking on something since he was a member of the 12.

"Onset's going to send her people out on test strikes. Gaunt will attack Paris. Ozymandias and Yurike will strike Brasilia. Longshot, Nereel, and Solidity have chosen Rome as their target. Mikhail is going to hit Moscow," Exodus responded as he opened up the book he had received from Star Prophet.

"Have you talked to Colossus yet?" Ever asked eyeing his leader suspiciously.

"No I haven't. I don't want to distract him since he's on a mission."

"Mission? He's only going to tell Amadeus off," Blink said trying to hold a little bit of a laugh. Exodus was reaching in terms of excuses here. Maybe he just didn't want Colossus back for another reason. Why though?

"Sorry to tell you that's not the case. He's on his way to Thailand now to find out who stole the mutants from all of Deus's bases."

"Won't we need him here?" Mutant Forger asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Perhaps, but for right now we'll make due," Exodus said.

"So how we're pairing off to handle these threats?" Proudstar asked wanting to get everyone back on topic. He was worried about Peter too, but the guy could handle himself. James could only imagine what he might feel like if John ever came back, but he was sure Colossus could handle it. Peter had seen nearly three times as much weird shit as James had. He could cope.

"Good question. Proteus is going to fight Gaunt. Sunfire, Havok and Mutant Forger will make short work of Ozymandias and his female companion. Blink and Ever will travel to Moscow while Proudstar and my former students do me proud in Rome," Exodus said moving his eyes to each person he spoke of as he moved along. Legolas's face turned red as fire when he talked about the students. Maybe Exodus was finally going to give them some credit for a change. Derrick was glad to hear it though it did embarrass him quite a bit.

"What about you and Star Prophet? Are yall just going to sit on your asses while we fight?" Ever questioned with a bit of sarcasm.

"No. We're both paying a visit to Nathaniel Essex," Exodus said very seriously and not returning Ever's sarcasm in the least. Seeing Sinister was not something he wanted to do, but it had to be done.

"Have fun."

"Same to you Clarice," Star Prophet smirked as she walked up behind Exodus and rested her arms on his shoulder.

"Lets get this party started!"

"I hear you on that one Alex! Time to make mincemeat of Onset and her boys," Proudstar agreed with a cheer.

"And the male testorone kicks in. Please hurry up and come back Lorna! Please!" Blink pleaded with a great deal of exaggeration.

**X-Mansion ( 2 Hours Later)**

"You're gone now Sarah and it seems that we Morlocks lose a little more everyday. I'm sorry about the life you had to lead. I know what was in your heart despite what others might say," Ever said as he bent down and kissed Sarah's headstone. He was going to miss her very much. That devilish smile she always had when she charged into battle, her passion, and the way she took care of her own would keep her forever in Ever's heart.

As he stood over the grave he heard a rustling in the bushes. Turning his head quickly Ever scanned the area.

"Hello who's there?" Ever asked preparing his telekinesis in case of any trouble.

"It's just me Jean. I've come to see Sarah. Sad the only time I stopped to think about her was after she died," Phoenix said giving Ever a look of sympathy. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it broke her heart. Jean had seen that same look too many times recently. Far too many…

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Sarah was a tortured soul. Not even you could have saved her," Jean said trying to reassure Ever none of this was his fault.

"But I should have at least tried. I left someone in need hanging out there in the dust and why?" Ever said with a deep disgust of himself at the moment.

"Because you were saving lives. I've heard about the good work you and the Exiles as a whole have done. Don't regret doing something good Ever. Marrow wouldn't want you to."

"Perhaps you're right," Ever sighed as he hung his head low.

"Well, let me leave you and Sarah alone. It was nice to see you again though. Every time we seem to meet up it's either under drastic or tragic circumstances. Lets try to change that in the future," Jean said with a smile.

"That's fine with me," Ever replied shaking the hand of the first lady of the X-Men.

"Good," Jean smiled again as she walked away. Before she got too far out of view she turned back and waved at Ever. He didn't notice, but Jean hardly minded. The boy had a lot on his mind. He had just lost someone extremely close to him and he needed time alone.

"Mikhail's still alive Marrow. Perhaps there is some hope for you. I know it seems foolish thinking you might come back. I could just hear you saying 'that's outlander talk Ever!', but that's why I loved you," Ever said with a fond smile as a single tear fell onto Marrow's tombstone.

Taking one last look before he walked away the Morlock said sorrowfully, "I wished I would have been there. I truly do. There's a pain in my heart now Sarah and I don't think it'll go away anytime soon. I miss you, but now you're a peace. Finally at peace."

"I need a favor Onset," Gaunt said as he walked towards the center of the large circular room where Onset was floating in the air. Pink energy billowed around the woman's body. A tiny bit even arced out and touched Gaunt. The living weapon naturally flinched, but found that the energy didn't hurt him in the slightest.

"**Ask it Gaunt and be done with it,"** Onset commanded. She had preparations to make and Gaunt was bothering her with his inconsequential favors. If she didn't need him she would have long ago struck him and made sure he never came back again.

"I want my full powers back," Gaunt demanded outright his voice echoing off the milky white walls.

"**Doing that comes with a price,"** Onset laughed.

"Like what?"

"**Your life!"** Onset exclaimed her laughter suddenly changing into cruel, unforgiving anger.

Gaunt remained utterly silent and unable to speak. Finally Onset chimed in, **"I'll enhance your powers, but you will be limited. I can't have competition floating around my camp."**

"Fine I just hate only being able to pull out one power. That's how Sinister was able to kill me the last time," Gaunt explained as if he were still trying to justify his death.

"**Essex was able to kill you because you were stupid. How sick could you be to screw half a person?"** Onset asked revolted at the very thought of what Gaunt had done to Domino. She had no real knowledge of Beatrice, but Onset knew no woman deserved to be raped in that way. Gaunt was a bastard, but he was a necessary one for now.

"I'll leave that subject alone."

"**Good! Now go and do as I told you. The day of Onset approaches quickly,"** Onset warned as she shooed Gaunt away. The man bowed, wrapped his purple cloak around the left half of his body and departed. Onset let out a sigh of relief as Gaunt gently closed the doors.

_**Is it time yet my love?**_

No my love. We must be patient. Soon enough the Exiles will see the wrath of Armageddon!

Thailand 

Colossus hid in a far corner and watched as whom he assumed was Mario DaVingi paraded around with a glowing purple gem in his hand. The man had a slim face almost resembling that of a horse. His eyes were too far spread apart and his red tie was on a little too tight.

Spinning around Mario laughed, "I have zit! At long last I have zit!"

As the slave trader continued spinning three of his foot soldiers walked in through the door. The middle man was a slim 20 something. He had slicked back jet-black hair and a pair of glasses dark enough to block out radiation. To the right of him was a woman who had enough curves to throw a Nascar racer off his game. She had short hair that was pressed tightly to her head. Her leather uniform didn't consist of a black jacket like her other two companions. In fact she was sleeveless. Guns were holstered to her hips.

The last of the three henchmen was a large, tall black man who looked like he could easily bench press 700 pounds. A crinkled black jacket covered up most of his frame and black glasses hung on for dear life on his face.

Mario stopped spinning and looked at his three soldiers, "I couldn't have done zit wizout you zree. Zank you Noveau for your incredible skill, Triad for your grace, and Somnus for your strength! I appreciate you all and you will be rewarded handsomely."

Somnus liked the sound of that and cracked his knuckles to acknowledge it. Mario held up a knowing figure and continued on, "First we've got to put zis gem to use. We've got a certain adamantium clad lad to bring back to life."

Another Dimension 

Dormammu sat on his throne and looked upon the Earth dimension. He was moving pieces into place and he was setting himself up for an all out invasion of Earth. One that the Sorcerer Supreme would not be able to see coming. Parnival Plunder had already agreed to ally himself with the ruler of the Dark Dimension. It was only a matter of time before he gathered others to his cause. And if all went right Dormammu would have a suitable host body to enter into Earth through. Then he would unleash his true power upon the heroes of Earth.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ramifications (3 of 3)**

"So Exodus returns again?" Sinister laughed as he sat upon his makeshift throne composed of some green organic, fleshy material. Bennet and Star Prophet had been escorted by some of Babylon's light butterflies to his chambers.

"Yes, but not because I feel like having some tea over a nice, warm open fire with you."

"Ahh I'm not so bad Bennet. And I know this to be true because you keep on coming back to me when you are in need of help," Sinister grinned showing his pointy, perfectly white teeth.

"You don't help anyone Essex. All you do is make bargains that scar the mind and soul," Star Prophet exclaimed.

"Everything has a price my dear. Everything you do, say, write, and even think bear consequences. You have yet to pay your price to me yet Bennet , but know that one day I will come to collect it. The price will be quite the heavy one," Sinister replied.

"So be it, but that's not why I'm here. In a short amount of time Onset will lead an all out assault against you and your forces. Trust me when I say you will lose. You won't die and you'll come back strong as ever, but the coming war between Onset and you will destroy the Earth. Figuratively speaking that is," Exodus said.

"I knew Onset would want revenge eventually, but I never figured so soon. Why tell me this Exodus? Why let me in on the future when you don't trust me in the slightest?" Sinister asked.

"I want Earth to survive fiend. I don't want to have Luna or any other child grow up in the world this war will create."

"So love strikes again Bennet? Oh what a cliche motive. Nonetheless your help against Onset would be much appreciated regardless as to why you're doing it."

"Glad to see we could get through this without much fuss," Exodus said.

"How should I prepare myself? Any suggestions from the man of the future," Sinister said as he turned on many an instrument and light in his base by simply pressing a few buttons on his wrist and belt.

"Make clones. Lots of them and no I'm not joking Essex!"

"Never said you were. I'll be ready. Believe that Exodus. I have resources at hand," Sinister declared as he rose up from his makeshift throne.

"Well, then hop to it soldier. We should be on our way," Star Prophet said tugging at the arm of du Paris.

"Oh before you go! Tell Gaia hi for me," Sinister laughed wickedly.

Exodus growled under his breath, but quickly teleported away so as to not cause any trouble. The future depended on him remaining calm around Sinister. That man was a sad example of trying to achieve too much in a short time. It was finally beginning to strain on him. Or maybe the seeming insanity was just another game of Sinister's.

**Paris**

Gaunt laughed as the city burned around him. Using Legion's pyrokinesis had been so much fun the living weapon could barely contain himself. His time was soon coming and all of Earth would bow to him. Nothing could stand in his way. Or so he thought.

The fire he had rained down upon the city of love began to evaporate like steam and in its wake it left absolutely no damage at all. It was if the fire had never even touched a single building or car or anything for that matter. The sight awed onlookers and pissed Gaunt off to no end.

"This ends now Gaunt. You will hurt no else!" Proteus yelled as he appeared in front of Gaunt. Orange energy flowed out of Osman's eyes and body like a stream of falling water. He wasn't going to hold back against Gaunt. He couldn't afford to. The man was too powerful.

Gaunt cracked his metallic knuckles as he decided which mutant abilities he would take into his possession. He had to choose seven so he would choose carefully. Onset had put limits on his powers so that he couldn't call on the powers of any reality changers, or those with powers that could alter the fabric of existence. So using Franklin Richards was out of the question.

A combo suddenly came to mind that Gaunt had to hope would work. Legion, Exodus, Nightcrawler, Moonstar, Magneto, Frenzy, and Tower might just provide him the power he needed to defeat Proteus.

"So you've come to fight me Proteus? Onset has told me so much about you. Too bad I'm not impressed," Gaunt said as he teleported behind Proteus. The instant he materialized his body was coursing with electricity. Having a body that was literally a huge conductor made electricity a hated enemy of Gaunt.

"Every time you teleport 100 thousands volts of electricity will travel through your body. I know you can survive it, but you won't be happy after long," Proteus predicted as he turned around to look at a smoking Gaunt. Holding out one hand Gaunt's techno organic body began to rage out of control. His body twisted, retwisted, and contorted itself so much that Gaunt nearly had the urge to scream.

In his pain and rage Gaunt lashed out with a telepathic attack. It was enough to stop Proteus's attack and send him spiraling through the air. Using the pyrokinesis of Legion he set his opponent's uniform on fire. Osman began to scream as the intense heat began to burn him. His mind was in too much pain. He couldn't concentrate on his powers. Breathing was an agonizing experience. Gaunt had defeated him. Gaunt had won.

Then abruptly breathing became easier and Osman didn't feel like he was falling anymore. Looking up he saw the face of a knight. He saw his savior. Proteus saw Exodus.

"Rest easy my friend. I will handle Gaunt," Exodus assured as he teleported his teammate into the infirmary where Star Prophet would take care of him.

"You won't fight him alone," a voice promised from behind Exodus. Bennet turned to look and saw the face of someone he hadn't quite expected.

"Fine Judas Traveller. Let us make short work of Gaunt together. You better be able to keep up old man," Exodus demanded as he flew off in the air towards a gloating Gaunt.

**Brasilia**

Ozymandias dodged the blast of Havok with the grace of an ancient warrior. Then he quickly moved in and delivered a hard blow to Alex's right. The Exile went flying back into the ground and skidded across it. Before he lost consciousness Havok let out a full power blast that engulfed Ozymandias's body and sent him flying through the air. He would probably travel a couple of more miles before hitting the ground. Alex smiled and then he fell out.

Yurike saw what became of her teammate, but ignored it. She had to remained focus on the battle at hand. Sunfire and Mutant Forger were both edging in on her. While Mutant Forger had no noticeable mutant abilities to speak of now he was still a skilled fighter. On the other hand there was Sunfire who had nearly put a Son of Set down solo. Yurike was in a deep pile of shit and she knew it.

"Give up. You don't stand a chance," Sunfire informed as he prepared to hurl a couple of heated plasma balls at the assassin.

"Normally I would have some snappy comeback to hit you up with, but you're right. I don't stand a chance. Catch you later," Yurike said throwing out four red darts that struck the ground and let out plumes of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Yurike was nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head Mutant Forger said, "Lets see if we can find Ozymandias and get him and Havok some medical care."

Shiro nodded in agreement.

**Moscow**

Blink flipped over the piece of flying metal debris and kicked Mikhail in the chest. The brother of Colossus went flying back and was about to hit a brick wall until it turned into rubber. Rasputin simply bounced off the wall and back onto his feet as if he had just been on a trampoline. Fighting in close quarters, in this case a small neighborhood, was usually Blink's area of expertise. Mikhail's powers was making the situation a little more difficult though.

_Careful Blink. Mikhail's powers make him quite the formidable foe._

"If he's anything like Killian then you would be right," Blink replied to Ever's telepathic warning.

_Who was Killian?_

"A pirate," Blink answered as she leaped over another piece of flying metal.

_The X-Men fighting pirates? Sounds like a weird fairy tale._

"Trust me. Fighting those bastards was anything, but a fairy tale," Blink said with great enthusiasm as managed to hit Mikhail in the shoulder with one of her charged javelins.

Rasputin let out a roar of pain. That's when Ever popped out one of the sewer drains and hit Mikhail with a psi-blast that manifested itself as a yellow bird. Mikhail grimaced as the blast hit him and he knelt down. Blink's and Ever's attacks had hurt him, but he wasn't out of the fight yet. Changing Blink's dart into a gummy bear, Mikhail pulled it out of his shoulder and ate it.

"Oh yea. He's definately fucked up," Clarice confirmed as she leaped into the air backwards. Twisting her body around in mid-air she sent off five javelins towards Mikhail's way. All of them turned to ash before they even got near Rasputin.

"You got lucky last time honey. You won't get a second chance," Mikhail guaranteed as he made the mucus in Blink's esophagus turn into keratin, which was the same thing as having a bunch of fingernails down your throat. Clarice began to hack and choke as she fell to the ground with thud. She was beginning to cough up large chunks of keratin. Blink wouldn't die, but her throat would be tore up pretty good.

Smiling Mikhail said, "See I told you. No second chance!"

Just then Ever tackled Mikhail from behind and sent him flying into a light post. Mikhail transformed the light post into jelly so the attack had no effect on him. Ever stepped back and prepared to lash out until he thought he saw the real Mikhail shine through for a moment.

"Give it up Ever! Onset is too powerful and so am I," Mikhail yelled hoping that they were paying close attention.

"I won't leave you Mikhail. Onset won't have you forever! I promise," Ever said. He had known Mikhail since The Hill and despite his often psychotic behavior they still respected the man a great deal. Ever felt he was about to fight a true mentor.

"I serve only Onset. None can stand--URKK!" Mikhail cried out as he fell to the ground unconscious. Standing above him was the form of a woman of Limbo. The Soulsword was her weapon and recently she hadn't used it. At least till now. How sad the first person she had to use it on was her family?

"What's up guys? My brother being a naught boy," Magik said as she put her foot on Mikhail's back.

"To some extent. How'd you find out he was back?" Blink asked.

"I know people," Illyana responded.

_Figures. So what's next?_

"Wait a sec! How were you able to hurt Mikhail? I know a thing or two about the Soulsword and it only hurts mystical beings," Blink stated.

"Since Onset used magic to bring my brother back he is now in fact partly mystical. Hence why my sword was able to hurt him," Magik said putting her sword back in its hilt.

_And now that the explanations are out of the way what do we do with Mikhail?_

"Bring him back to base. We'll hold him there," Blink said creating two portals. One portal was under Mikhail that sucked him in and another one only a few feet away from herself. Both portals lead back to the former Hulkbuster base and the Exiles' current home.

**Rome**

Proudstar hit the young Solidity square in the chest. The hit didn't even seem to effect the young man. He was definitely his father's son. Grabbing James' fist, Solidity slammed the former X-Forcer into the ground with great force. Proudstar proceeded to kick Solidity's feet out from under him. Petey Jr. hit the ground with a thud and a crack. The cement under him gave way as he crashed.

"Big mistake little man," Solidity sneered as he kicked Proudstar in the face. The blow was enough to send James skittering across the Italian road into a light post. His crumpled body lay unconscious.

Solidity rose off the ground and dusted himself off. Proudstar had put up a good fight, but he wasn't quite good enough. Looking for his next challenge, the young boy saw a black haired girl poised to attack him.

"Oh please you can't do crap to me," Solidity laughed.

"Crap this shit for brains," Chemistra replied angrily as she raised her hands up in the air and turned Solidity's organic diamond form into rubber. Colossus's son fell to the ground unable to move.

"No one hurts my son," Nereel whispered as she launched two of her sulfuric acid balls at Chemistra from behind. Legolas saw the incoming attack and ran to cover Chemistra.

"MEGAN! WATCH OUT!" Legolas yelled as he jumped in the way with both balls hitting him square in the chest. The acid splashed all over his body causing incredible pain. Derrick was immortal so he knew that despite the pain he was feeling he would live on. He would never have forgiven himself if Megan had gotten hurt.

Chemistra turned around saw what had happened to Legolas. She quickly turned the sulfuric acid covering his body into water and then gave Nereel a scowl of fury.

"Everyone just wants to piss me off today," Chemistra growled as she turned Nereel's uniform into gold. The woman was unable to move as Megan ran up and kicked the Savage Lander in the face. Nereel would have fallen to the ground unconscious, but her golden uniform held her tight.

"Man look at Megan go! She's whupping some bootie," Vyper exclaimed as he slashed at Longshot, who skillfully dodged the attack.

"Tell me about it!" Red Lotus added as he swung at Longshot's head. Dazzler's husband ducked his head and rolled away from the two mutants with a backward flip.

"It's time to make this dude's luck run out!" Vyper said unsheathing his claws.

"I couldn't agree more," Red Lotus replied cracking his knuckles.

"I don't have time for child's play," Longshot laughed as he teleported away in a flash of red light.

"Figures. Whenever I'm bout to get some real action in the bad guy hauls ass. That sux ass man," Vyper complained.

"Get it together Cory! We need to get Proudstar and Legolas back to base," Chemistra ordered.

"Yessir lady ma'am!" Vyper said giving a false salute. Megan rolled her eyes annoyed at her teammate.

**Paris**

Judas Traveller absorbed the sunlight and turned his body jet black much like Roberto DaCosta would. Exodus surrounded himself in the most powerful telekinetic shield he could muster. Both mutants were headed towards Gaunt moving at the fastest speed they were capable of.

"Oh la la! Two flying mutants headed my way. What am I to do?" Gaunt laughed.

Before Exodus and Judas Traveller could make impact with Gaunt they hit something that felt like a brick wall. Bennet went spiraling out of the sky headed toward a building. Traveller was moving right towards the Eiffel Tower. Both men's descents were abruptly stopped as a mysterious force reach out and held them in mid air.

All of a sudden, Onset appeared in a flash of red lightning.

**Go home Traveller and Exodus! I'll have my fun with you soon enough. I couldn't have you take Gaunt away from me just yet so you made me step in. Was this the confirmation you were looking for Exodus or did you already know I was in charge?**

With that Gaunt and Onset disappeared. Exodus and Traveller found themselves able to move again and no worse for the wear.

"This has only begun," Judas mused.

"You're right about that Traveller. We're in for quite the fight," Exodus replied.


	32. Chapter 32

**Onset War ( 1 of 5) **

**Part 1: Homewrecking**

Exodus looked in the infirmary room and shook his head. They're initial move had cost them a bit. Proteus was in critical condition. Havok had a concussion and Proudstar had been beaten up pretty badly. Clarice was being given some treatment for her esophagus for what Mikhail did to her. She seemed to be braving the treatment Star Prophet had formulated pretty well. Colossus still hadn't returned back from his mission so quite frankly the Exiles were short a few crucial people.

"Take a breather Bennet. No need to trip out. We got Ozy, Mikhail, Nereel, and Solidity. That's gotta count for something," Vyper said walking behind Exodus and gripping him on the shoulder.

"I know Cory. It does count for something. What it counts for though is what I'm trying to figure out," Exodus replied.

"Time for another future exploration?" Star Prophet asked as she pulled off her rubber gloves and threw them into the trash dispenser near by.

"Yes I think it is," Exodus replied as the entire Exiles' base suddenly shook violently. Pieces of medical equipment fell off their cabinets and the windows vibrated nearly to the point of breaking.

**We got an incoming ladies and gentlemen! Gaunt is outside with a load of black cloaked mutants at his back. I count about two hundred of them.**

"Sounds like they've come to retrieve their missing comrades," Vyper suggested pointing to an unconscious Mikhail.

"Most definitely. Stay down here and watch them Cory! Gaia and the others are supposed to be here shortly. Once they arrive I'll send them to help you immediately. Hopefully we can hold off Gaunt long enough," Exodus said disappearing in a flash of light.

"Good luck kid," Star Prophet said as she came into the closet and grabbed a large energy gun.

"Great. I get stuck with guard duty," Vyper moaned as he stared at the Exiles' prisoners.

Blink leaped into the air and slammed her heels down onto the head of a black cloaked mutant. Clarice then flipped onto the ground and kicked another mutant in the head. Looking overhead she could see Sunfire locked in combat with five avian mutants. They all had wings like a bat and moved like nobody's business. Shiro was having a hard time keeping up with them. That much was obvious.

Clarice never thought about just how much Sunfire looked like the one she had known. That world seemed like it was an eternity away. So much had happened since then, but to Blink's chagrin this world was a constant reminder of the one she had lost. Every time she gazed at Sunfire now she would think of Chicago and the cullings. She would think of her last battle alongside Rogue and the other X-Men.

Exodus, Colossus, and Havok had all played crucial roles in her universe. Now her she was fighting alongside them once more. The Exiles was her team and despite the challenges she had faced she wouldn't be anywhere else. At least not at the moment.

Slamming a javelin into another mutant's chest Blink said with a strained voice, "Man where are Polaris and Colossus at? We could use them!"

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Polaris said coming out of the air ripping her way through the black cloaked mutants.

Colossus came charging through the mutants, knocking them into the air, and in various directions. Peter moved his way to Blink and laughed, "Vyper called me and said it was an emergency. So I came."

"Glad to have you back. But boy did you pick a time," Blink smiled as she created a portal beneath herself and went out into the fray of battle once more.

"Give up Exiles! Release my allies and I'll spare your life," Gaunt laughed manically.

Bennet went flying up into the air and came up right before Gaunt, "And why should I do anything for you Gaunt? If I remember you ran away like a coward the last time we met."

"It was a strategic retreat my friend. I'll throw you back to the depths from which you came," Gaunt said knocking Exodus back a good thirty feet with a powerful telekinetic blast. Within his grasp he had the powers of X-Man, Scarlet Witch, Ever, Marrow, Quicksilver, Holocaust, and Mutant Forger.

"Good hit Gaunt! I'll raise you one," Exodus fumed as he wrapped his telekinesis around the man's body and slammed him into the ground below. A dozen of the black cloaked mutants were crushed by Gaunt's body. Colossus barely dodged the body of the mechanical warrior.

Using the powers of Scarlet Witch, Gaunt made a piano suddenly appear out of nowhere above Exodus's head. The item came crashing down onto the defenseless Exodus. He had never seen the attack coming and he had fallen twenty feet before his telekinesis ripped through the piano. That was enough time for Gaunt to get up on his feet and send five bone daggers flying at Exodus with the speed of sound. Once again, Exodus wasn't able to react in time before the bone daggers pierced his stomach at enough speed to rip straight through him.

"You…sorry," Exodus couldn't even finish his sentence as he began to crash towards the ground. A pink portal appeared in the sky and Exodus fell in it right into the arms of Colossus.

"Get him inside Pete! He's bleeding bad," Blink ordered as she held two javelins in each hand. She wouldn't let these sorry SOBs get up in her base.

"I won't leave you behind Clarice," Colossus exclaimed. They were too many of these mutants. Despite the fact she had allies on the field Clarice was pretty much alone in her area of the battlefield. Then Peter caught someone in his eye that nearly made him cry. He saw Illyana.

"Exodus needs you more than me! Now go!" Blink commanded as she threw the javelins into four separate mutants.

Colossus nodded his head and took off with Exodus in his arms. He would get Vyper to watch over Exodus and then get right back to this fight.

"Hurry up Pete! Don't think I can handle the fort for too long," Blink groaned as she crouched low and broke the ankle of a big brute with a well-placed kick. Then jumping up into the air spinning she managed to knock a few more out cold. Before her feet even hit the ground three javelins ended up in the head of a far off mutant. When her feet touched the ground Blink flipped backwards and hit a skinny lizard man in the stomach. She kept her feet planted on his chest as the scaly man hit the ground. Creating a portal over his torso, Clarice disappeared into the ground.

Illyana nodded her head slightly and black energy flowed from her fingertips. Whoever it touched devoured their minds and made them fall out dead. Magik wasn't able to use her Soulsword in this fight, but she was still quite the skilled sorceress. She would be able to take out as many of these soliders as she possibly could.

"These guys just don't ever stop coming!" Magik yelled as she continued to keep the energy pouring out of her hands and pupils. One woman snuck up behind Illyana and stuck her hands over Magik's eyes. Upon touching the woman black webbing flowed like a river out over Illyana's face. The webbing poured hot, searing energy throughout the weilder of the Soulsword's body.

"AHH!" Magik screamed as she fell to the ground. She wasn't unconscious, but she couldn't see either. That's when the deadly kick was delivered to her side. The sorceress felt the wind leave her chest, but she couldn't cry out. The webbing was filling her mouth as well and the pain wasn't stopping even as the beating from two of the cloaked mutants continued.

"Illyana!" Ever yelled as he used his telekinesis to snap the necks of the two mutants that were beating her. Upon picking her up off the ground he saw the black plague that had overtaken her face. Reaching out with his powers he ripped the webbing from Magik's body. Illyana let out a gasp as air filled her lungs once more. Grabbing her ribs she bent over.

"We need to get you out of here," Ever said.

"No! I can still fight," Magik grunted as she stood up. She wasn't going to let two mutants be the end of her stay in this battle. It would take a lot more than that to keep her down.

Turning his attention away from Illyana, Ever reached out with his telepathy to make contact with Mutant Forger who was fighting the mass of mutants with only his fists and some knives.

_You know how Gaunt has assembled all these mutants. I know you know! Why aren't you using your powers?_

_Because I don't want to. My powers are dangerous and can only result in harm!_

_If Gaunt isn't afraid to use them then why are you!_

_I simply cannot._

_So you're willing to let us all die because of your own moral attitude. We need back up and we need it fast. Gaia and the others haven't gotten here yet! We can't fight this battle alone. Not by a longshot!_

_There has to be another way Ever!_

_We're out of options and we're out of time!_

Just then terrasect portals opened out across the battlefield and out of them poured clones! So many clones that you the black cloaks suddenly didn't seem so numerous. One portal opened up near Ever and out of it came the new Marauders. A group Ever hadn't had the chance to meet yet, but he had heard plenty about.

"Looks like you bozos could use a hand here," Jadianna smiled as she walked out of the portal with Fabian Cortez to her left and Vertigo to her right.

"The Marauders I assume," Ever said coldly.

"What's with the menacing stare? We're only here to help," Glance, who looked a little too much like Blink, laughed as he stepped through the portal.

"Lets just say I know what you did to Blink," Ever replied.

"Ooh did you guys just feel a chill pass by," Arwen laughed at her sarcastic comment.

"Are you all here to help or just talk?" Magik asked annoyed.

"Now you I've heard about! Nice to meet you at long last Illyana. Petey boy talked so much about you," Fabian smirked as he held out his hand.

"Shake my hand after we've won," Magik said taking off into the battlefield. Ever looked at the Marauders one last time before following behind Magik.

"Great crowd huh?" Glance asked pulling out four blue javelins that looked very much like Blink's classic pink ones. Sinister had created Glance from the DNA of Blink so he was pretty much a male version of her.

"Lets get the job done and head back home," Judas Traveller said reversing the blood flow of ten mutant soldiers without even a flinch.

"Of course," Babylon said making hundreds of butterflies composed of light heading out into the battle. As the butterflies flew outward they shot darts made of heated light into the necks of mutant soldiers. Babylon was taking them down like flies, but they kept on coming like cockroaches.

"Man this Gaunt guy sucks," Glance complained as he stabbed an older man in the head with one of his javelins. Throwing back his arm he grabbed the neck of another mutant warrior and slammed him forward into a Latin woman.

**Over the Pacific Ocean**

"Hold on!" Gaia yelled to her fellow students as the plane they were flying shook violently once again.

_**Oh children! You're letting me have too much fun!**_

"She's crazy!" Trevor Chase yelled as he flew backward and crashed into the back of the plane's door. Chase thought Onset had every intent to kill them, but in truth she only intended to keep them distracted.

Onset didn't want any of these mutants in New Mexico. Her soldiers would be freed and the likes of Gaia and the others would only make her rescue operation harder. She couldn't have interference.

Rattling the plane some more with telekinesis she then proceeded to blow out the plane's engines. The plane began to burn and fall towards the ocean. Onset looked on with a smile. The woman of power watched the plane fall to the ocean with a smile. She knew the children would survive, but they wouldn't be able to get to New Mexico anytime soon.

Vyper could hear the booms and other sounds of the battle taking place above his head. He wanted nothing more than to be out there, but he was guarding the captives of the Exiles. Maybe his mission was important, but at the moment he didn't feel like it.

"Back down Vyper and you won't be harmed. Our quarrel is not with you child," a voice said from behind the former Exiles' student.

Looking backward Vyper saw Yurike and Longshot, two of Onset's soldiers. He cracked his knuckles and hissed. Cory now felt all of a sudden very important. He had to guard the captives and now he was going to get the chance to cut loose.

"That quarrel is about to be with me lady. Real quick," Vyper grinned as he unsheathed his sleek bone fingernails. They were able to cut through concrete like paper. Yurike and Longshot were about to get a taste of them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Onset War (2 of 5)**

**Part 2: Defacing**

Vyper dodged the two knives that flew from Longshot's hand and slid across the ground to kick out the man's feet from under him. Any normal man would have fell flat on their face, but Longshot wasn't a normal man. With quick reflexes Longshot caught himself mid fall and flipped over Vyper.

Cory quickly rose up from the ground and charged towards Longshot. Before he could get to the man Yurike charged him from behind and held him in a tight bear hug.

"I'm a snake beotch," Cory laughed as he easily slid out of the woman's grip and bit her on the leg. Yurike yelled, but Cory ignored it. While still holding onto her leg he threw his legs upward and kicked Yurike in the face. The woman went flying back and at that moment Vyper released his grip on her leg. Flipping forward Cory planted his feet in Longshot's chest and sent him flying into some medical equipment.

"Not so lucky now huh?" Vyper asked as he stood over the body of Longshot.

"Actually yea. I am," Longshot smiled as a dart hit Vyper in the neck. Cory's eyes widened and he fell unconscious.

"Come on Longshot. We got work to do," Yurike said not even caring to tend to her blood stained leg. Onset wanted her soldiers back and Yurike would deliver.

"Sheesh! What's the rush? We won," Longshot complained as he rose from the ground wiping the boot prints off of his chest.

"The rush is that any one of those Exiles could come down here any moment! Would you like to fight Polaris?" Yurike asked growing impatient.

Longshot understood and threw out the tiny red discs Onset had given him. They each hit a captured soldier of Onset. Not a single one missed. That was the luck of the man though. It's what made him a movie star in his dimension. The legendary luck of Longshot.

"The teleporters are set."

"Fine let's go," Yurike said pressing a red button in the palm of her hand. Her and Longshot along with the captured soldiers of Onset disappeared.

After a while Cory groaned and pulled the dart out of his neck, "Man I can just hear Exodus bitching."

"Exodus won't be bitching anytime soon comrade. Help me," Colossus said as he came into the infirmary with Exodus in his arms.

Sunfire and three Sunspot clones fired out their respective blasts as they cleared the way for Magik, Ever, and Cortez. Illyana and the others were going to take down Gaunt, but they needed a clear opening to do it. Having mutant soldiers surrounding you didn't make their plan any easier. So Shiro and the clones were making quick barbeque of Gaunt's mutants.

Flames engulfed and erupted across the bodies of many of the mutants Gaunt had created using Mutant Forger's abilities. Some died without even the slightest scream. Others went mad with pain and simply killed themselves. Even more fell to the ground in agony from having a limb incinerated. This carnage and mayhem sickened Shiro.

"There is no honor in fighting like this," Sunfire murmured to himself as he continued to barrage the mutants below with atomic flame.

"Honor is a thing of the past. Survival is the future," one of the Sunspot clones said as struck down a group of mutants that had huddled together in the hopes of making some false last stand.

"Does Gaunt even care about the mutants he makes?" Sunfire asked to no one.

"No and so we shouldn't care either," a giant bird made of light said as he flew by Shiro.

"Perhaps you're right. I hate to admit to there being truth to your words."

And with that Sunfire flew away and went down into the heat of the battle alongside Polaris and Jadianna. He didn't want to hear anymore of Babylon's talk. He just wanted to finish this battle and drink some green tea. Perhaps that might help him wash away this stench of guilt.

"You remember the plan right?" Cortez asked nervously as he ran alongside Magik and Ever to where Gaunt was flaunting over his coming victory in the air.

"Yea I remember man. Just take a breather or something," Magik suggested as they neared their target.

Ever laughed, "Don't worry Fabian. You're working with professionals here."

"Small comfort there," Cortez replied.

"Ahh just shut up and get ready!" Magik ordered as she made a stepping disc a couple of feet in front of her. Illyana jumped onto it and disappeared only to come up behind Gaunt.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to chant, "Powers of Elune hear me call out to you! Demoness give me your strength! Fill the blood of the wicked!"'

Magik's body began to glow an eerie blue and Gaunt cried out in pain. His very blood was being turned against him. Though the only blood Gaunt really had was in his head the spell had still been effective. For every inch that blood flowed Gaunt felt the pain of a thousand deaths.

"That would be your cue," Ever said to Fabian as he used his telekinesis to hold Magik and Gaunt steady in the air.

"Yeah all the screaming was a good indicator," Fabian snickered as he lifted his hands high in the air and shot off a power reducing blast. It hit Gaunt dead on and the man's power slowly slipped away from. He wouldn't be able to make coherent words let alone a mutant for the next couple of hours.

"Sorry big guy. You lose," Magik whispered in Gaunt's ear as she let go of him and fell to the ground with the grace of a ballerina. The body of her opponent hit the ground with a thud.

"Buhiitchh," Gaunt managed to mumble out before his mind fell into darkness.

"I've been called worse," Magik replied as she dusted off her hands, "Uggh I just hate touching gross things!"

"You three did well. With Gaunt out the way things might go a little more smoothly now," Judas Traveller said as he floated over to the three mutants. Four of the black cloaked mutants tried to sneak up behind Traveller, but with a swipe of his hands the bodies of the mutants went out of control. Using the power of Masque he had made their internal organs shrink and crunch together. The four would die agonizing deaths.

"I bet you liven up all the parties."

"Traveller does have a way with people," Cortez teased, "You should see him on Friday nights. You'd swear he was 20."

"And if you expect me to believe that you might as well go and jump off a bridge," Magik laughed as she stepped backwards into one of her discs.

"Man you know how to scare off the ladies Cortez," Ever laughed as he ran off to help Colossus who was fighting a brute nearly as big as him.

"Just ask Amelia," Fabian replied to himself as he took off into the field of battle as well.

Green glob hit Arwen's shirt and it began to grow until it had enveloped her upper body and half of her legs. The glob was beginning to move up her neck until Blink came and stabbed the glob with one of her javelins. Being displaced for a fraction of a second made the glob fall off of Arwen and turn back into it's original form; a fifteen-year-old Japanese girl.

"These constructs of Gaunt's look quite real," Arwen said staring down at the young girl.

"A little too real," Blink agreed.

Lorna flew overhead with two cloaked mutants in her hands, "I think that about wraps it up guys. Any prisoners that we have are being held by Sinister and his lot for the time being. We're keeping Gaunt though."

"Glad that's over with," Blink said rubbing a minor wound she had gotten on her shoulder. Looking out across the New Mexican desert all she saw was dead bodies. The bodies of Sinister's clones and Gaunt's mutants and from flowed enough blood to make the sand red.

"What of the bodies?" Arwen asked curious as to how they would cover up this battle.

"I shall handle that," a suave, but almost mechanical voice said from behind the two women. Turning around both of them saw different things. Blink saw enemy and Arwen saw master.

"How Essex? I don't think even you have that much storage space," Clarice said snidely.

"I'll make use of them," Sinister smiled as a Feng Tu clone walked out from behind him. Essex had every mutant in existence in his DNA database and Feng Tu was just one of them. He would be perfect for this occasion.

"You're lucky Joseph's not around. He'd rip that guy to pieces," Blink warned. Just about everyone had seen what happened to X-Corp in China. It wasn't a pretty sight and Joseph was staunchly protective of those he called friend. Luckily, Joseph was on a break at the moment. Exodus and Clarice had decided Joseph needed a vacation before taking up the fight again. He had a lot of things to deal with. This current crisis though might end up pulling Joseph off his little break.

Honestly, Clarice wasn't sure how Joseph would react to everything going on. There was Star Prophet, who looked like Astra and indeed had the woman in her. Then there was the fact that Sinister was around. Joseph had extremely mixed feelings about the man from the time he had worked under him during the Apocalypse. Things were starting to get complicated around here and she wasn't sure if Joseph was up for it.

"Joseph knows his place Clarice. Perhaps you should have a little more faith in him," Sinister replied, "Now if you'll allow my clone to do his work."

The clone of the Chinese scientist moved forward and stretched his hands outward. Suddenly all the dead clones and dead mutants Gaunt had created rose up from the ground. Terrasect portals began to open up all over the battlefield and the troops stepped through them in an orderly manner.

"I hate to waste such valuable items. Especially if Onset intends on pursuing this little war of hers."

"That's all human life has ever been to you Essex. Just valuable items," Colossus said walking alongside his sister. He made sure his Illyana stayed close by. It made him feel a little stronger and though he wouldn't readily admit it Illyana being around made feel a little more confident in facing Sinister.

"My dear Piotr. How are you enjoying your enhanced powers? From the looks of things you couldn't be better," Sinister complimented as he stared down the mutant of steel.

"We appreciate the help Essex, but why did you give it? I know we're not exactly on your favorite people list."

Sinister laughed, "You presume to know so much Piotr."

"Just answer the question!"

"If Onset intends to pursue this conflict then so am I. And I'm willing to help those she might have her eyes set on," Sinister explained.

"The enemy of the enemy is my friend. Fine I can understand that Sinister, but I can't promise that we'll be the greatest of allies at the moment. We have suffered a bit. We'll need time to recover," Colossus responded.

"Of course. I do have a plan of attack though. We can't sit around playing the defensive game forever. I'm going to send my zombie troops right into the heart of Onset's base and I think she can help me find out where it is," Sinister said pointing to Star Prophet.

The woman that was a meld of Astra and Fontanelle looked shocked, "Me? How?"

"Tell me exactly how your prophetic powers work and don't spare me on the details," Sinister said.

Star Prophet took a breath and began what she knew would be quite the explanation, "My visions can be set to certain parameters dictated by me. I can choose how far into the future I want to see, specifically where I want to see, and I can decide on people I want to see. Sometimes I can even choose to make the visions revolve around much broader subjects. So essentially I can customize my visions to suit my needs. Hence how I found out so much about this coming war."

"Good. See a vision of Onset two minutes from now," Sinister ordered.

Star Prophet nodded gently and focused on the vision. She was in a trance state for only a couple of seconds before she snapped out of it. With eyes that spoke of revelation she said, "I know where Onset's at. She's in the same Tibetan base she used when she tried to summon the Dark Zodiac. The part of me that is Astra remembers it well."

"Good then my forces shall attack there. I doubt they'll defeat Onset, but hopefully she'll get the message that we're not playing games," Sinister said.

"And I'll lead them into there," Mutant Forger exclaimed as he moved next to Magik.

"What? Why?" Colossus asked confused at Forger's sudden decision, but before he could protest any further Ever interfered.

Do not stop him Colossus. He does what he does now for himself and no one else. Let him have this moment of glory.

With Ever's little speech Colossus said no more on the subject. Sinister smiled at Forger, "So you're finally going to realize your potential. You may lead my troops. Just make sure you lead them well!"


	34. Chapter 34

Onset War (3 of 5): Gatherings 

Lorna walked over to the bed of where Havok had just awoken. He had been out of it the past few days because of Ozymandias putting some hurt to him. Polaris had wished that he were around for the fight against Gaunt. The team could have used him…she could have used him. That was the past though and she was going to pay attention to the present.

Walking over to where Havok stirred she took his hand and said, "Alex how you feeling? You took a pretty nasty hit from what I hear."

"You wouldn't believe how nasty," Havok said grabbing his head in pain.

"Look Alex I know this isn't the right time to tell you this, but I'm afraid there might not be another time," Polaris sighed squeezing Alex's hand a little tighter.

"What is it Lorna? You look mighty serious," Havok said stretching out his hand and pushing Polaris's green hair back a bit.

"I'm pregnant Alex."

Alex couldn't believe the words Lorna had just uttered. She was pregnant! He hadn't been expecting kids for another ten years at least. Now here was a woman, who he couldn't honestly say he loved, pregnant with his child. Havok's world was spinning and this time he couldn't blame it on a knock to the head. He didn't know what to say, how to respond. Children were a blessing. That much he learned from Scotty. This was a different situation though. Different as in "holy shit" different.

"I know this is a lot to handle right now Alex so I'm going to leave you alone. I don't want your temper to get the best of you," Lorna said as she leaned over and kissed the stunned Havok on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Blink stared at the containment field that was holding Gaunt and marveled at the technology that could hold such a beast. Peter says he still doesn't know till this day where Exodus got all the tech. Just one more reason why Clarice was slightly weary of Exodus. He had taken in Joseph though and she was extremely grateful for it.

"Stare at that too hard and you might go blind," a very familiar voice said from behind Blink. The elfin looking mutant sighed to herself. She didn't want him to come back so soon, but with the current circumstances how could he have stayed away?

"Glad to see you made it home in one piece," Blink replied as she turned around and quickly embraced Joseph.

Joe snickered," You're glad! Crap from what Colossus told me I was expecting to come home to a crater in the ground! I mean how can any team fight a decent battle without me around?"

Clarice laughed and play punched her boyfriend in the arm, "Oh please bud! We Exiles got along just fine before you headed out here."

"Ahh it's okay. You'll admit one day how much you guys need this," Joseph joked as he pretended to flex.

Blink rolled her eyes in reply. Joe seemed a little overly happy. She couldn't' tell if it was genuine or if it Joseph was putting on an act for her. Joe was always the type that hated people worrying about him.

"Well, since you're so eager you and me can head to the Sim room. We got some training to do," Blink said pulling on Joseph's hand and dragging him along.

"You always gotta get training in somehow huh?"

"Of course," Blink winked.

"Hey Clarice! Peter said he needs to talk to you," Star Prophet exclaimed as she ran down the hall towards Blink and some guy she hadn't seen before. Probably some new student Exodus had picked up.

"YOU!" Joseph yelled enraged at the sight of the woman who appeared to be Astra.

Just then the part of Star Prophet that was Astra felt dread. Extend the hair a bit and minus the goatee. It was clear now. Star Prophet was about to answer for old sins.

Colossus held his hand up like a visor to keep the Sun from glaring in his eyes. A jeep coming up the hill was holding Peter's attention at the moment. The scanners showed three mutant signatures, two of which indicated mutants who were allies. Nonetheless, a few things bothered Peter about the whole deal. First, one of those two allies shouldn't even have a signature at all. Second, the third signature was enough to make Peter shiver a bit.

Just to be on the safe side Peter bought his sister, Legolas, Vyper, and Red Lotus along. With the way things were working out Colossus couldn't be sure if Onset wasn't pulling another trick. He was effectively leader of the Exiles since Gaunt put Exodus out of commission for the time being. That was probably Onset's main goal. That fiend knew that Bennet was her greatest and strongest opponent.

"You guys I've got something to tell you," Legolas said warily.

"Tell us Derrick. We've got a little time yet before our company arrives," Magik replied swinging her sword around for fun. Though she was quite eager to use it again.

"You all remember Ramses Xavier right? I feel his presence again and it's very very strong. He's near us. I just can't tell where," Legolas said his body quivering a bit. Horton's mutation granted him some extra senses that allowed him to perceive things in ways others couldn't. He still didn't fully understand the senses and he was almost positive he never would.

"You would figure Exodus had taken the guy down for good," Red Lotus said rocking back and forth on his heels as he whistled a tune.

"In our line of work people don't tend to stay dead. Just ask me and my brother," Magik laughed as she winked at the former Triad assassin. She wondered how an assassin could be so natural and humorous. Illyana would expect someone of his background to be cold and unforgiving. Perhaps those feelings lied just beneath the surface and Lotus sought to deny them.

"Quiet. The vehicle approaches. Tell me what do you sense Vyper?" Colossus asked.

"They smell anxious, but their heartbeats don't speak of deceit. I think we can trust them Petey," Cory replied as the jeep came to a halt only a few feet from the group of Exiles.

Jumping out from the jeep where Bishop, Shard, and Mystique. Bishop lead the group and shook Colossus's hand. Shard waved at the Exiles and Raven didn't show the slightest bit of emotion. She wanted to get down to business and find her brothers. That bastard Sinister was going to pay.

"We need to talk Peter. Where's Sinister?" Bishop asked frankly.

"Not sure at the moment. He's off gathering allies for this war we're raging," Colossus explained still holding onto the hand of his former teammate.

"War?" Bishop asked his eyebrow cocking up a bit.

"Great to know our exploits are sooo appreciated," Vyper whispered into Red Lotus's ear.

"Quiet! This is no time for jokes," Red Lotus hissed. Cory was taken aback. Usually Red Lotus was the life of the party. What changed his demeanor so quick? Did he want to show off for the hotshot X-Man rolling up here in that raggedy jeep?

"We are fighting a women called Onset. It would take too long to get into details, but what you do want with Essex?"

"He has my family captive! I want them back!" Mystique yelled.

"Calm down lady. I don't like Sinister too much, but as of right now he's an ally," Magik said unsheathing her sword. Illyana knew it wouldn't have an effect on Mystique, but her opponent didn't necessarily know that.

"Put that away Illyana!" Colossus ordered and then he turned to Bishop, "Despite my sister's brashness she does speak the truth. Sinister is our ally at the moment. If you care to speak with him then you'll have to wait for his return inside our base."

"We'll wait and we'll help you too," Bishop said pulling out a gun, "Besides. It's been a while since I've been in a good fight."

"I thank you comrade. The help is much appreciated," Colossus said gripping Bishop's shoulder.

"Great. More house guests," Vyper muttered under his breath.

Legolas had remained silent during the whole exchange because he had felt something tremendous. Powers were moving about and they were very old powers. Some were strong beyond belief and others barely held any strength, but they were moving about. One thing Derrick knew for sure. These powers were not of this world.

Sunfire walked into the room to find Jadianna watching television and Friends of all shows. Shiro had never been more disgusted with any other show.

"Are you alright?" Sunfire asked from behind Jadianna. He honestly felt anyone who watched Friends had to either have mental problems or be extremely depressed.

"Quite fine. This world's programming is fascinating," the former general of Ramses Xavier said as she rose up from the couch.

Turning to look at Shiro, the man who had defeated her in combat once before, the woman asked, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sighing the Yashida Clan leader said, "Is there any hope for this world? You have seen many worlds and much desolation. Is this world destined for the same?"

Jadianna laughed, "If it is I surely tell that it will not fall because of another dimension. There are legends throughout the Multiverse of Earth 616. The unconquerable plane I believed it was called. Ramses believed he could conquer that which had never been taken. You and yours proved us quite wrong."

"We had a little help along the way," Sunfire smiled thinking of the Avengers who had come to their aid.

"I only wish my world had such a chance. A man named Midas unleashed a thousand giant robots based off Tony Stark's technology he called Iron Guards. These Iron Guards first wiped out the X-Men. My father, Wolverine, and Iceman were the last to fall. My mother, Storm, was on the Avengers at the time and they had been off planet when Midas unleashed the Guards. Upon returning home the Avengers were just as swiftly wiped out. My mother died in my arms and Wasp sent me into the care of Eliza Bloodstone. She raised me up to be the warrior I am today, but in truth I never wanted to be a warrior. Just a little girl watching her parents save the world, "Jadianna explained as a single tear fell down her eye.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but whatever came of your world?" Sunfire inquired.

"Full of questions aren't we? That's okay though. It's been a while someone has asked questions that didn't have to do with battle strategy. Back to answering your question though. Eliza, Black Panther, and Meltdown lead the charge against the Iron Guards. The resistance quickly looked like it would fail until Ramses came along. He set my people free. He gave us hope, but now I realize it was a false hope. So you ask me if I think your world is doomed? No, because in this place there is true hope," Jadianna exclaimed.

"Then why serve Sinister if you believe in this true hope?" Shiro asked confused by this former general.

"I said the true hope was there. Never said I believed in it. Hope died out in my heart long ago," Jadianna replied as she walked out of the room.

Firestrike felt the air grow cold and heavy as Essex walked into the makeshift lab Dark Beast had constructed for himself. Sinister didn't look happy as he surveyed the area with his piercing red eyes.

"Do you not enjoy the nature of my experiments?" Dark Beast asked with a snarl motioning to the dozens of cages filled with the young babies that had been stolen from Buffalo.

The Victorian geneticist laughed, "Nothing you do here appalls me except for the sloppy way you do it in. McCoy was at least reasonable in his skills however stolen those skills may have been."

"You know nothing of my master! He was a thousand times the man you are!" Dark Beast yelled infuriated. The nerve of this man to come and judge him! What gave him the right?

"McCoy was nothing as you are nothing. I offer you the chance to be something. If only for a few moments," Sinister explained. Essex was a savant at deceit and manipulation. Dark Beast would serve his plans perfectly. The abomination was simply a pawn to be used against Onset.

"What do you offer?" Dark Beast asked curiosity overtaking him.

"I have an opponent that needs defeating. Give me your forces and I'll be able to dispatch this foe quicker. In return I'll give you better facilities in which to conduct your experiments. And I'll pretend that you don't exist," Sinister said the last portion filling his voice with venomous hate.

It was now Dark Beast's turn to laugh, "Normally I would take this offer, but my forces are imprisoned at the moment no thanks to Exodus's lot."

"My Dark Riders are already handling that problem. You'll have your forces shortly," Sinister said beginning to walk out from the sewer based lab, but before he vanished into the shadow he gave Dark Beast one last piece of advice, "You had better get over your problems with Exodus. You'll be working with him."

"You witch! You have the nerve to show yourself here!" Joseph yelled as he flew forward and wrapped his hands around Star Prophet's neck. Magnetic energy flew from his body shaking the walls of the former Hulkbuster base.

Blink ran up from behind and grabbed Joseph around his waist trying to pull him off Star. Yanking she desperately cried out, "Stop Joe! She's not Astra! She's not Astra!"

"Oh but she is Clarice and I'm going to make her pay!" Joseph replied as his grip tightened on Star Prophet. He was going to make Astra pay. For all she had done to him and made him do.

"Stop now!" Clarice yelled as she stabbed a javelin in Joseph's shoulder. Joseph was displaced for just a fraction of a second and fell to the ground smoking pink. Stepping over his body Blink ran over to a gasping Star Prophet.

"You alright?" Blink asked as she lifted the barely breathing woman to her feet. Clarice felt guilty. She should of told Joseph about Star Prophet earlier, but she hadn't the heart to. Now look at what had just occurred.

"I'm fine. Check on him," Star Prophet said through wheezing breaths.

"He's going to be okay, but boy do I have one hell of a story to tell him once he wakes up. After apologizing for frying him and everything," Blink said wincing at the thought.

Onset sat on her floating throne of red bones and black spikes. She was waiting. Someone was coming to her and they were of great worth to her.

_**You wait for him don't you my love. I can see it in your eyes. You know he's coming just as I do.**_

Smiling Onset nodded in reply and only continued to wait. Then suddenly the whole of her Tibetan base shook violently and terrasect portals began to open like splitting wounds all over the place. Mutants that were either clones or creations of Mutant Forger poured out of the portals like the soup from a pot into a bowl. Moving swiftly the forces of Forger quickly moved against the few mutants Onset had left from Gaunt.

"Today is the day you fall Onset! No more games!" Mutant Forger said floating through the last portal telekinetic power rippling from his body.

_**Your confidence is amazing Forger. Prove to me that this day is my last!**_

Tightening his fists Forger yelled, "Send these mutants and Onset to their graves!"

The mutant soldiers of Forger ran, flew, and teleported into battle. A clone of Locus ran head on into Longshot. The Mojoworld native leaped up into the air narrowly avoiding the kick from Locus. While still in the air Longshot sent three of his throwing daggers into Locus's forehead. The clone fell to the ground with a slump.

Before he can even hit the ground a clone of Hairback has grabbed his shoulder and was about to slam Longshot into the concrete, but in the nick of time the other dimensional action movie star threw his feet upward hitting Hairback square in the chin. Hitting the hairy behemoth felt like slamming his legs into solid steel, but the attack had proven enough to distract the clone. Quickly getting to his feet the warrior of Onset sent four throwing daggers into Hairback's neck.

"Not too bad if I say so myself," Longshot smiled as he praised himself.

The same thing occurred over and over again. Despite Forger's overwhelming numbers his troops were still losing the fight. Mikhail Rasputin had caused the most devastating damage to the Forger's forces. Without even trying Mikhail turned a dozen of Forger's soldiers into wood and another dozen into stone. Mikhail had never been quite this powerful on Forger's world. In fact Mikhail was killed when the being known as Stranger kidnapped him and used him for experiments.

Mutant Forger had not yet entered the fray wanting to see what Onset would do, but Mikhail needed to go down. Putting a telekinetic field around himself Forger flew downward in the direction of Mikhail. Before he even get off to a good start Forger's TK field disappeared into nothing.

"Matter, energy, and space are the realms over which I have dominion. Telekinetics won't do you any good here nor will any of your other energy attacks," Mikhail informed with hidden glee. Onset had made him realize his true potential. She had pushed his powers to levels he never knew existed. Now Mikhail knew that he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll find a way to defeat you. Peter would never forgive me if- ARGHH!" Mutant Forger cried out as he fell from the sky as a fallen bird would. His mind drowned in a sea of darkness and pain as he flew towards the ground, but shortly before he would have made contact a force reached out and held him in mid-air.

Slowly Mutant Forger raised back into the air again his unconscious body floating in front of Armageddon. The lover of Onset was quite the frightening figure. He wore the armor of Onslaught except his was all black. Long ebony spikes protruded from Armageddon's massive back and tinier spikes covered his entire chest.

_**Your power is impressive as is your audacity and strength! I know now why my love desires to have you at her side and she will have you. I promise!**_

All the forces of Forger that were still alive were snatched up by Armageddon's power and their bodies turned a glowing green. Their bodies then became ethereal and they all floated up and into the unconscious Mutant Forger. As these ghostlike forms flew into Forger he began to change. His long black hair turned into a shocking white and the hue of his skin became two times darker.

_**Rise Mutant Forger! Serve your queen.**_

Flipping himself right side up Forger shook his hair wildly and opened his eyes. Instead of brown they were a bright green. Smiling the former Exile smiled, "I live to serve."

Legolas had been listening to Bishop and Colossus catching up on each other's lives for about an hour and a half now. Vyper was with him. Both didn't exactly trust this Bishop character. For all they knew he could be a clone sent by Onset so they weren't going to leave Peter alone with him, but damn did they ever wish the two would stop talking.

Suddenly Derrick gripped his head in pain. He had felt something terrible just happened and he knew exactly what it was. Legolas could barely utter a sound at the moment though because it felt like hundreds of needles were being poked repeatedly into his brain. Blood began to trickle out of Derrick's nose.

"Derrick! You alright man? Derrick!" Vyper said distraught as he grabbed hold of his friends shaking body. Bishop and Colossus immediately rushed over.

"Legolas what's wrong comrade? Speak," Colossus said getting a better grip on the shaking body than Vyper had.

Finally being able to talk Legolas said in a hushed voice, "Mutant Forger has lost. He is now bound to Onset's will."

**Author's Notes**

**Welcome to the end of Onset War Part Three! So far I've been having a blast with story seeing how it culminates in both a literal and symbolic way all the work I've been doing since issue one of this title. There are a couple of things I wanted to get across in this issue I hope that I succeeded in. One, Mikhail has definitely moved up the totem pole. Second, the battle with Onset is going to be nasty. Third, things are coming after Onset are going to be just as nasty.**

**-Brent Lambert **


	35. Chapter 35

Onset War (4 of 5): At the Doorstep 

"We're here!" a ragged and torn Gaia said as she walked into the Exiles Base alongside the former Hong Kong cop, Plazm, the twins, Lifeguard and Slipstream, and the grandson of Destiny, Trevor Chase. They all were supposed to have arrived in New Mexico days ago, but Onset attacked and downed their ship.

"More little ones arrive. More crowded we get," Worm hissed as he slithered around the corner. He didn't like being at the Exiles base. It made him feel uncomfortable. Too many goody goodies about for his taste. He much preferred the abode Sinister provided.

"What the crap! Where the hell is Exodus?" Gaia asked fearing the worst. Worm was a Savage Land Mutate and all those guys served Sinister at the present. Could the others have fallen? Was that why they were calling for help?

"Easy Gaia. He's a friend…for now," Star Prophet said coming around the corner from where Worm had just made himself known. Looking closer at Gaia she snickered and asked, "Damn guys. You all been fighting pit bulls?"

"Onset more like it. She ripped through our plane like it was nothing," Slipstream said reliving the frightening experience in his mind. He had honestly thought he was going to die.

"Luckily Cameron here saved us. He opened up one of his warp portals and we got out. Only problem was we were stranded in the Sahara," Gaia said still shaking sand out of her hair.

Star Prophet laughed, "Sounds like fun."

"Where's Exodus? He would have been here by now," Plazm said.

"Unfortunately Exodus was hurt by Gaunt. Trust me Plazm. This is a war. One we can't afford to lose!"

A sleek blue figure moved into the light swaying slightly as she moved towards the person she needed to talk to. He was staring out a window into the desert landscape. The black strips that came from his shoulders down to his feet looked like a shredded cape.

"Isn't it lovely Raven? I must admit that I experience a certain aesthetic pleasure as I stare out into this wild, raw wilderness," Sinister exclaimed never once turning head to look at Mystique.

"Don't try and be coy with me Essex. You know why I'm here," Mystique said half expecting Essex to play a fool.

"Oh I know why you're here Raven. There could be no other reason. So I'm assuming Crow got to you then?"

Raven folded her arms across her chest and moved to stand beside Sinister, "Yes he did. He told me all about you and how you stole my life away from me."

"You should be happy I did what I did. I saw fire and strength in you Raven. I merely bought what lied underneath to the fore. You should be thankful."

"Thankful? You killed my father and took away my family, but I should be thankful? If anything I should be murderous and kill your ass at this point, but I want to see my brothers."

Sinister laughed, "Do you even remember your brothers or is it the simple fact that you just want to prove that you have a heart deep down in that dark soul of yours?"

"Screw you. I want my brothers back. So stop playing your mind games and do as I ask," Mystique demanded.

"I'll free your brothers, but you have to help me defeat Onset. Deal?"

"Deal," Mystique said coldly as she walked out of the room. She didn't want to fight alongside Essex or these Exiles, but she wasn't left with much of a choice. No way Sinister would give up her brothers freely.

Shard walked into Polaris's room and smiled. She had pictures of the old X-Factor team up on her walls. There were pictures of her and Pietro, Jamie teasing Strong Guy, Havok trying his best to look suave, and there was a picture of Shard with Forge. All bought back old memories for the former XSE. Lorna looked back and smiled at the company she had just received.

"I heard you were around Shard. I just wasn't sure if I could believe it. So much has changed since the old days back in X-Factor," Lorna said touching her belly slightly so Shard wouldn't notice too much.

"Trust me! I know exactly what you mean. Just look at me. I'm flesh and blood again," Shard said grabbing her wrist to feel for a pulse.

Jumping up from her bed Lorna wrapped her arms around Shard. Pulling back she smiled and said, "Just had to make sure. So how'd it happen?"

"Long story. Let's just say I had to go through hell and back to get some blood flowing through these veins," Shard said her voice getting a little somber.

Seeing that Shard obviously didn't want to talk about Lorna changed the subject, "So what exactly are you guys doing here anyway?"

"X-Corp told us this would be the place to find you. Mystique wanted to find Essex, but it seems like he was already here. You guys are keeping some dangerous company," Shard said her voice getting a little lower as if Sinister were around the corner listening in on their conversation.

"Sinister has been involved with this time since nearly its inception. Him and Exodus have quite the history I hear, but they both share one common foe."

"This Onset woman I presume," Shard replied as she picked up a picture of Forge and Havok off the wall. She remembered when this picture was taken. It was slightly before Fatale had kidnapped Havok. Things were so different now. Pyro had burned Fatale to death and Forge had given his life in battling a god. All that remained of Forge was a shard. The man called himself Genesis. If it was the same Genesis from her time she couldn't be sure, but it most definitely didn't feel like it.

"Yea it's this Onset lady that's been causing so much trouble around these parts lately. I wasn't expecting to come back to a full fledged war," Polaris sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Shard asked sitting down next to Lorna.

"I found my grandmother. Her name is Yvette. And I found out something else. I'm pregnant with Alex's child," Polaris laughed weakly as she began to cry.

"Damn it Lorna don't cry," Shard said sympathetically as possible as she wrapped an arm around Polaris.

"It's not that Alex was upset or anything. It was just the look in his eyes when I told him. He didn't seem happy at all. Just somber," Polaris sobbed.

"Don't worry about it. You know how Alex is. He reminds me of Bish. Always a stick up his ass," Shard laughed.

"Yeah you're right. It's just that it hurts to see him not happy," Lorna said.

"I'm sure he's happy. He's just not very good at showing it," Shard consoled.

Colossus walked into the dark infirmary room and flipped on a dim light. Walking amongst the beeping equipment Peter made his way to Exodus's bed where his leader was sleeping. Pulling up a chair Colossus sat down in front of the centuries old mutant.

"Exodus we could really use you right now. This isn't a battle I can lead. I just don't know what to do honestly. There is so much going on. So much I have to do," Colossus said reaching out and taking Exodus's hand.

Ever had told Colossus that Exodus had healed himself once when gravely wounded by Onset. Why wasn't he doing the same now? What made the circumstances different?

"Come on Exodus. Wake up. I can't do this by myself. They're all looking to me and I can barely answer my comrades. How do you do this day in and day out? I'm no leader," Colossus sighed.

"Oh but you are Peter. You've proven it so far. Though the ultimate test is yet to come. Onset will soon be marching on our gates. Are you ready for her?" Sinister asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What I'm ready for is to be through with the likes of you!" Colossus exclaimed rising up from his chair angered at Essex's sudden intrusion into his conversation.

"And you will be, but first you must do something for me. After all you do have a debt to pay," Sinister said as he lifted up a syringe full of a blue fluid.

Rasputin shivered inside. He knew this day was coming. Sinister was calling back on an old debt. Colossus's weakness had come back to haunt him. What would Essex ask of him and how long would the impact of it bare on his soul?

"What do you want of me Sinister?" Colossus asked anger boiling up within him. He wanted nothing more than to snap the neck of that man. Usually, Peter suppressed such urges, which made him the gentle giant so many of the X-Men had come to know him as. Something about Sinister though evoked the darkest emotions in people.

"This syringe here is to be injected in Bishop. The fluid will reactivate Bishop's mutant abilities and make him a valuable asset in the battle against Onset," Sinister explained as he handed Colossus the needle. The Russian grabbed it quickly. Essex could tell what he had just asked of Peter was causing him turmoil. He loved every minute of it.

"What else will it do Sinister? With you there is always more to something than meets the eye?" Colossus asked.

"Of course Rasputin, but you'll know nothing of it. Now do as you're told," Sinister said moving into the shadows once more.

Colossus stared down at the syringe and tightened his opposite fist, "You will pay for this Sinister. I promise."

Blink arose from her sleep at the sounds of the blaring alarms. Clarice quickly threw on her uniform and ran out to the main hall of the Hulkbuster Base. All the other occupants of the base were already there.

"Glad to see you could make it on time," Sunfire said mockingly as Clarice walked up beside him.

"What's going on?" Blink asked ignoring Shiro's comment.

"The forces of Onset have decided to meet us. They wait for our arrival outside of this base," Sinister informed.

"Let's go then! Everybody ready to go?" Blink asked looking around at the motley crew that consisted of the Exiles, Sinister's forces, and Dark Beast's forces.

"Hell yea we're ready!" Legolas yelled raising his two long knives into the air.

"Alright lets do this!" Blink yelled childishly as she created a large portal underneath everyone that lead directly to the battlefield.

**It seems Exodus's ilk have finally arrived. I was wondering when they were going to show up!**

"Well, my master, the people of Exodus are cowards. We shall smash them down quickly," Mutant Forger said.

Onset smiled at her new servant's comment. He was indeed going to be great in her plans. The world would be hers to command and control. Mutant Forger was going to make quite the general in her army. And with her love, Armageddon, at her side the world would crumble into nothing underneath them.

**Prepare yourselves people of Onset! The enemy approaches! We shall hold our ground and make them scream in agony. **

**Before you attack my love give our troops their gift.**

**Of course darling.**

Holding out his hand Armageddon let loose a ball of green energy that turned into Gaunt. He had freed the captured from his prison.

**Be a storm of fury Gaunt! Send the Exiles and their allies to the grave!**

From afar Blink caught sight of Gaunt and cursed, "Man and just when you thought this fight couldn't get any harder!"

"We'll be fine Clarice! Everyone split up and take different targets! Bishop, Joseph, Clarice, and Heather come with me! We're going to take down Gaunt once and for all," Colossus proclaimed turning his body into its classic organic steel form.

"Lorna are you sure you don't want to stay inside?" Havok asked worry about the pregnancy.

Raising a green magnetic field around herself Lorna shook her head fiercely, "I'll be fine. You guys need me out here."

"Alright, but I'm staying with you," Alex replied.

Lorna smiled, "Whatever suites you."

Shard heard the exchange between the two and smiled. Looking out into the battlefield she felt a great swell within her. Finally, she would be able to use her X.S.E. training to the fullest. This was the battle she had waited for her whole life and her smile quickly changed into a face wide grin.

"Come on and face me if you dare Exiles! You're going to lose one way or another," Gaunt laughed as he floated above the approaching mutants. He would make quick work of them and move on to his next opponents.

Clarice teleported behind Gaunt and stabbed in the back with one of her javelins. Pink spatial energy filled the techno organic body of Gaunt. The energy didn't harm Gaunt in the least though. With the power of Bishop he absorbed the very energy that had been directed at him. Using the teleportation abilities of Locus, Gaunt came up behind a mid-air Blink and tried to smack her out of the air. Before he knew it she teleported again.

Joseph came flying up at Gaunt while he was distracted and wracked his body with magnetic energy. Gaunt cried out in pain and teleported below the flying Joseph. Splitting himself up into four versions of himself he moved with the speed of Quicksilver and attacked Joseph's magnetic shield from all sides. Then throwing in the power of Polaris he pulled apart the shield of Joseph and began to physically attack him.

The man that had once been called Proteus had no defense against the onslaught of Gaunts. He could only try and deflect the blows with magnetic bursts of energy. Even that was hardly effective due to Gaunt screwing up his powers. In a matter of minutes he fell and fell hard.

Joining himself back into one person Gaunt dusted off his hands at a job well done. That's when he was blasted in the back with a plasma gun blast. Spinning in the air, Gaunt was quickly ensnared in one of Blink's portals. Falling into the portal Gaunt found himself face to face with Colossus's fists.

"Why must you always make things difficult?" Colossus asked as he began to pummel Gaunt with blow after blow. Peter was relentless in his attack. He knew the kind of threat that Gaunt could be. There was no way he could allow him to get his bearings.

A telekinetic blast came out from Gaunt's body and sent him flying back a hundred feet. Before he had time to fully recover from Colossus's attack he had two javelins in his shoulders courtesy of Blink. Spatial energy filled his body once again and Gaunt cried out in pain. While the pain was still strong Bishop rammed Gaunt from behind and sent him right into the living tank that was Colossus. When the two bodies impacted Gaunt was sent crashing to the ground seemingly unconscious.

"That was easier than I had thought it would be," Peter said putting his foot on Gaunt's chest. He wasn't usually one to gloat over a victory, but something about this one felt like it should be celebrated. That's when Gaunt's body shattered like glass.

"Okay tell me that didn't just happen," Blink exclaimed.

"It did little girl, but you're going to wish it hadn't," a voice echoed throughout the battlefield as Blink was suddenly surrounded by pink plasma. A giant stone hand rose up from the ground and wrapped itself around Lifeguard. Colossus was flung into the air and suspended there. The ground beneath Bishop sucked him in up to his waist.

"What the crap?" Blink asked her voice being muffled by the plasma that had become her prison.

"Shut up," Gaunt said as he burst from the ground his body grossly enlarged so he looked like he had been on steroids for years. Reaching out with his right hand he twisted and turned the body of Colossus like it was silly putty. It was so excruciating Pete couldn't even find the courage to scream. Finally, turning his body back to normal Gaunt dropped Colossus to the ground like a brick.

"Damn it," Blink whispered under her breath. Her powers had been completely neutralized by whatever this plasma was Gaunt had put her in. Looking up she could see the majestic greens and purples that made up Gaunt's color scheme floating her way.

"For far too long you have been a nuisance Clarice. My master grows tired of your defiance," Gaunt informed the elfin girl as he turned her plasma prison into electricity. Blink cried out briefly before she was knocked unconscious. Lifeguard looked on in horror at what was transpiring.

Bishop meanwhile no longer felt something that he had felt ever since that day in Antarctica. He didn't feel the blazing heat of the sun anymore. He didn't feel the wind going over his cheek. Looking down at his hands the former XSE did feel something though. He felt power and despite his initial shock he quickly adjusted to the situation as he had always been trained to do.

Aiming both of his arms directly at Gaunt he let loose all the energy within him. The two beams of pure kinetic energy hit the weapon from the future dead on. The techno-organic flesh of Gaunt strained under the blast and Gaunt was sent flying high into the air. Bishop was able to pull himself out from the ground and Lifeguard broke free of the giant stone fist when her power granted her super-strength.

Walking over to Bishop the young Australian girl sighed, "Looks like we got lucky mate."

"Not as a lucky as me," a voice called out from behind the two as daggers struck both of them in the back of their necks. A liquid was emitted from the daggers that knocked both mutants out unconscious. Standing over them was the former X-Man, Longshot with a wicked smiled etched across his face.

And so the battle continued to rage. All the while Onset along with her lover watched the clash of the two mutant armies.

_**Such a battle has never been seen my love!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Onset War (5 of 5): The End has Come 

The battle had been joined and all those who fell under the flag of Exodus had been removed from the battle. All that stood left now was a crippled and tired Trevor Chase. Above him floated three figures who came straight from his nightmares. Onset, the would be mistress of Onslaught and long-time foe of the Exiles. Armageddon, the being created from the forms of Ramses Xavier and Talyn. The last figure was the most terrifying of all for Chase because he had once been an ally. Mutant Forger now looked upon the grandson of Destiny with an intense hate and urge for death.

"Lord give me strength!" Chase cried out one last time before exhaustion overtook him and his face slammed into the ground.

_**How sad? The child has fallen. It seems this day belongs to us my dear men.**_

"You jump too soon to conclusions woman! We stand here now and your tyranny ends here!" Exodus yelled as his team of Exiles stood behind him.

"How can it be? They were all defeated!" Mutant Forger yelled his eyes switching back and forth between Blink, Colossus, Polaris, Havok, Proudstar, and Sunfire. They all looked like they hadn't been scratched and were ready for battle.

**The boy did this! That Chase boy bought them back to health!**

"And his sacrifice won't be vain!" Blink yelled as she teleported behind Onset and stabbed her in the back with two of her javelins. Simultaneously, Exodus battered her with a dozen telekinetic energy stabs and a powerful mind bolt. Onset cried out in pain at the assault.

Polaris began to piece-by-piece rip the armor off of Armageddon and Havok blasted every vulnerable spot. Sunfire blasted Forger out of the sky and right into the brutal arms of Colossus and Proudstar.

"You have lost this battle Onset. Too many lives have been wrecked by your hand! I'll have it no more!" Exodus exclaimed as he unleashed the full force of his telekinesis grotesquely crumpling the bodies of Onset and Armageddon into metal balls. Then with all the force he could muster he hurled them out into the sky and most likely into space.

That left Mutant Forger alone against the fury of all seven Exiles and despite the immensity of powers he couldn't seem to access them at the moment. Exodus smiled as he tapped his head, "My telepathy is keeping you from accessing your powers at the moment. I can't undo what Onset did to you yet my friend. So until then…sleep."

Forger's eyes went white and fell on the ground with a thump. All the Exiles seemed to sigh at once and Exodus looked back to Trevor, "That child saved us all today. Onset had nearly had her victory."

"Doesn't seem like we won much though," Blink replied looking out into the battlefield of the broken.

**Two Days Later**

Colossus walked into the room where Nereel and Solidity were waiting for him. All of those who had been under Onset's lock where now released. Most had taken up temporary residence in the Hulkbuster Base until they could decide what to do with themselves. Piotr had come up with a path for himself and he intended to follow it.

"You sure about this?" Blink asked trying to maybe get one last good look at Colossus and find some doubt, but she found none there.

"I'm more than sure Clarice. I have a family now. That means more to me than anything. I won't fail in taking care of my son," Colossus said giving Blink one last good squeeze. His time with the young woman had taught him the meaning of being stern and tender all at once. In some ways she reminded him of Logan. And being around her remained him of the weakness in himself. He had given into Sinister. How could he? What

"Good luck man. If you see Allie give her my love," Longshot said his voice cracking a little. He couldn't even remember the last time he spoke Allison's name. With all his heart he hoped that she was okay.

"I will my friend. Take care," Colossus said grabbing his son and Nereel's hand as he walked out of the large entrance where a jeep was waiting to take them to whatever destination Peter had in mind.

As the door closed Blink clasped her fists together tightly, "Nuts. That's another one. Proudstar already returned to his reservation and Havok just left without a word."

"It was a brutal battle Clarice. Things will get better soon enough," Longshot said. He barely knew the girl at all, but she had been kind to him these past couple of days.

Sunfire picked up the note that was lying on Lorna's bed and began to read it slowly.

_Hey Guys!_

_I don't know how to put this, but I had to leave. I just keep trying to get things right, but it doesn't seem to happen. Now I'm pregnant and Havok has just left without even the slightest word of notice. He doesn't want this child that's in my stomach and that's fine. I just can't stay here though and be reminded of her around every corner. It's too much to bear right now. Way too much! I just had to go. I'll keep in touch with all of you of course. I just had to get away. I hope you all understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Lorna Dane_

Crumbling the letter up in his hand Sunfire groaned in annoyance. The piece of paper quickly turned to ashes and Shiro slammed the door of the room violently behind him.

"What's wrong Shiro?" Legolas asked as he came down the hallway. He could obviously see that Shiro was upset about something. Usually he didn't converse with Sunfire too much, but in this instance he felt compelled to.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Now go on and do something productive," Sunfire replied snidely.

"Whatever Shiro. Go screw yourself!" Derrick cursed as he walked away from the living plasma man and made his way down to the cafeteria.

"We're falling apart at the seams. We can't survive for much longer," Sunfire whispered to him knowing what was going to come soon enough.

"The Exiles are going to be disbanded," Exodus announced to the audience of all his former students and what remained of his other allies. Sinister and Dark Beast's forces had already returned to whence they came. All that remained in the Hulkbuster Base were all those who had once fallen under the banner of Exiles.

"What? Why? Don't we have a say here? I've put as much into this thing as much as you have," Ever said outraged at even the suggestion of disbanding the Exiles. He had too much invested into the team to just see it burned up and tossed away like yesterday's trash.

"I've put you all in more danger than it is worth. I won't do it anymore! I expect all of you to be out of this base within three days," Exodus yelled teleporting himself out of the large auditorium. All the students and former members of Exiles could do was stare at one another in uncomfortable silence.

Shiro had known this was coming. Too much had happened and too much had changed too fast. Everything seemed like it was spinning uncontrollably. In the time Sunfire had known Exodus he knew that Bennet did not enjoy when things felt out of his control.

Star Prophet felt sick as she walked into the bathroom. Ever since Exodus had made his little announcement she had been extremely upset, but she didn't expect sickness to be involved in that. Sitting down on the edge of the tub she sighed deeply and fell over unconscious. The whole world began to spin black around her.

It was two hours before Ever went into the room to check on Star Prophet. Entering the bathroom he was shocked to find two women on the floor out cold. Even more shocking was the fact that the two women had only been joined together hours ago. Astra and Fontanelle were now separate entities.

"The Dark Zodiac magic must have worn off," Ever said bending over to hoist Fontanelle on his shoulder.

"Or perhaps the magic has finally started to take it's true effect," Exodus said appearing from behind and lifting both women into the air with his telekinesis.

Ever only stared at Exodus with the hatred a mad son has for a father. Bennet saw this and sighed not wanting to incite anger, "I'll take these two to the infirmary. I'll more than likely need your help. See you there."

With that the former leader of the Exiles teleported away and Ever could only watch disgusted with himself and Exodus. He hated the fact he cared so much and he hated it even more that Exodus didn't seem to care at all.

"You guys think he'll come after us?" Cortez asked as he flew the plane as fast as he could. He wanted to get as far away from Morocco as possible. Fabian had finally made his move against Sinster. He had managed to convert a few of Sinister's soldiers to his cause and they would be his new Acolytes.

"I'm positive of it. Sinister doesn't take kindly to betrayal," Dust warned having personally seen what happened to those who betrayed Sinister. She didn't fear the man though and she knew his way wasn't the right one. For too long had she followed his course.

"I'm surprised you even asked the question at all," Whiteout laughed.

"We'll be okay. I think we pack enough punch to beat whatever Sinister might throw at us," Cortez said looking at his new allies in his quest for power.

They were going to be his six pillars. Dust. Post. Gryphon. Whiteout. Babylon. Glance. Each of them had the power and skill needed to be of aid in whatever opponent he may find himself up against next.

Fabian smiled. The future did indeed look bright.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Ever asked as he moved up the cliff to sit beside Blink who was staring off into the sunset.

"We move on I guess. What can we do? Exodus doesn't want us around anymore," Blink said trying to not sound too disappointed.

Ever sighed, "I just hate to see it all end like this."

"That just the way these things go sometimes. Believe me I know. I've seen my share of heartbreaking moments," Clarice said thinking back to the reality she had experienced. How many men and women had she see die at the hands of Apocalypse? In comparison to some of the stuff she's seen the disbanding of the Exiles was barely anything to fuss over.

"I did care about this team you know. Now Exodus is going to isolate himself off trying to bring Proteus and Forger out of their comas. I'm afraid he might lose it," Ever said shivering at the thought of Exodus slipping into his old ways again.

"If that happens we'll be there to stop him. Though right now we gotta just accept the fact it's over. The Exiles are no more," Clarice said sadly staring off once again into the sunset.

**Author Notes**

**Well I got loads of people to thank so let me jump right to it.**

**Dino Pollard- He's the guy who gave me this title in the first and fought for me to get it in as series on the site. **

**Russ Anderson- He was weary of Exiles at first, but he did give me the chance to do it in X-Men Unlimited and because of that I think I still have written the most XMU issues to date.**

**Cory Weigel- Always offered ideas and came up with ways for Exiles to branch out of its own little universe. **

**Brad Horton- He gave me half of my roster around beginning with issue 30. This guy has always been willing to lend a hand and help a brotha out.**

**Derrick Ferguson- Positive and encouraging. Those two words describe my fellow brotha perfectly. He always build you up even when he's telling you what you did wrong. **

**Thanks you all for the fun ride that was Exiles. It was my baby in fanfic for quite a long time, but I do feel it's time to end it. Thank you all once again and I hope the characters I worked with in this title go on to continue getting some spotlight in the future.**

**Much love, **

**Brent Lambert **


End file.
